Entre el Odio y el Deseo
by mepi
Summary: El intento de seducción de Isabella Swan el día antes de su boda había estado a punto de ser la perdición de Edward Cullen. Desde entonces, el rico empresario había intentando no pensar en ella,hasta que las circunstancias lo obligaron a volver a verla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Chicas aqui de nuevo con algo nuevo espero que les agrade es una adaptacion**_

* * *

**Entre el Odio y el Deseo**

Llegó a su propia boda vestida de rojo…

El intento de seducción de **Isabella Swan** el día antes de su boda había estado a punto de ser la perdición de **Edward Cullen**. Desde entonces, el rico empresario había estado años intentando no pensar en Isabella… hasta que las circunstancias lo obligaron a volver a verla. No había motivo alguno por el que tuviera que tener mayor relación con la mujer a la que habían apodado la novia viuda negra… excepto la intensa pasión que seguía habiendo entre ellos.

Y el secreto de tres años que Isabella protegía con todas sus fuerzas...


	2. Chapter 01

_**Esta es una adaptacion con los personajes que nos gustan disfrutenlo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 01**

¿Cómo podía haberse torcido todo de aquella manera?

Isabella Swan se rodeó el estómago con los brazos. Si al menos pudiese dejar de pensar en ello, quizá se le pasaría la horrible sensación de náuseas que tenía. El tormento casi había terminado, se dijo; había organizado la boda, tal y como le habían pedido, y la noche anterior le habían entregado un cheque en pago por sus servicios.

La noche anterior... Aquel beso... No, no debía pensar en la noche anterior.

Paseó la mirada por las mesas del elegante salón del hotel San Lorenzo donde se estaba celebrando el banquete. En circunstancias normales habría sentido satisfacción y orgullo ante un trabajo bien hecho como aquél. En esa ocasión, en cambio, el que todo estuviese perfecto y que se hubiese cuidado con esmero cada detalle no significaba nada para ella.

El banquete había terminado y los recién casados, que acababan de salir a la pista de baile, giraban ya al compás del vals del Danubio Azul.

Los ojos de Isabella se posaron en Edward. Su ascendencia griega se hacía evidente en su cabello negro y su piel morena... además de en la cabezonería y la altivez que lo caracterizaban.

—Mi hijo es un tonto.

Al oír a su lado la voz de Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward y viuda del magnate Cullen, Isabella giró el rostro y sonrió.

—Que no te oiga él decir eso.

—Y tú... Por amor de Dios, Isabella; ¿tenías que vestirte de rojo? Es como agitar un capote delante de un toro —añadió Esme con un suspiro—. Ese vestido hará que la gente hable más aún.

Isabella se rió.

—Que hablen. Al menos no pueden acusarme de querer quitarle protagonismo a la noria porque no me he vestido de blanco.

—Es que deberías ser tú la que fuese hoy de blanco. Habrías sido una novia preciosa. Si Carli aún viviese, tal vez habría conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Edward.

Isabella la miró, desconcertada.

—Esme...

—¿Qué?, es la verdad; este matrimonio es un error, pero ya es demasiado tarde para rectificarlo. Mi hijo ha tomado una decisión equivocada y tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias —dijo la mujer antes de alejarse.

Isabella la siguió con la mirada antes de girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia la pista de baile para encontrarse con Edward besando a la novia en la frente. Isabella frunció el entrecejo, segura de que había escogido ese momento a propósito. Edward no era dado a las muestras de afecto en público.

No podía soportarlo. Quería que aquello acabara, salir de allí, poder seguir con su vida y olvidar, porque sólo el paso del tiempo podría borrar de su boca el amargo sabor de la traición.

—¿Lista, Isabella?; ahora nos toca a nosotros.

La voz de Jasper, hermano del novio y padrino, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Perdóname; tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—Deja de preocuparte, mujer —le dijo él—; está todo perfecto: las flores, el menú, la tarta, el vestido de la novia... Todas las mujeres que han venido a la boda querrán que les organices la suya también.

¡Si Jasper supiera lo mucho que había sufrido organizando aquélla! Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida la noche anterior como para...?

—Venga, vamos a bailar —le insistió Jasper, tirándole de la mano.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No suelo bailar en las bodas que he organizado.

Edward miró en su dirección en ese momento, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, Isabella sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver el desdén que se reflejaba en ellos.

Jasper, ignorante de esa angustia que la atenazaba, se rió con suavidad.

—Nada de excusas. Esta noche no estás trabajando y además es la tradición que los novios abran el baile y les sigan el padrino y la madrina. Mira; está todo el mundo esperando.

Isabella miró en derredor y vio que tenía razón. Los demás invitados se habían acercado también a la pista de baile y algunos los observaban, expectantes.

Isabella se llevó una mano al colgante de ópalo que pendía de su cuello, un gesto inconsciente que hacía siempre que se sentía insegura.

Edward volvió a posar sus ojos en ella antes de bajar de nuevo la vista hacia la novia, Vicky, su mejor amiga. Fue sólo un instante, pero una vez más el desdén que sentía hacia ella se hizo evidente en sus ojos verdes.

Isabella alzó la barbilla, se agarró del brazo que Jasper le ofrecía, obligándose a sonreír, y dejó que la condujera al centro de la pista. Al diablo con Edward. Bailaría y hasta reiría; no iba a dejar que viese lo dolida que estaba; lo desgraciada que se sentía. Edward nunca sabría lo que le había costado organizar aquella boda, ayudar a Vicky a escoger la música, las flores, el diseño del vestido..., ni lo humillada que se había sentido cuando había seguido a su amiga hasta el altar.

Tampoco sabría jamás de la desesperación que la había invadido cuando el sacerdote los había declarado marido y mujer, ni de las lágrimas que había reprimido a duras penas cuando habían salido de la iglesia entre las felicitaciones de los invitados.

Isabella nunca podría olvidar la palidez del rostro de su amiga, ni tampoco la mirada triunfal y vengativa que le había lanzado Edward al pasar junto a ella, como diciéndole: «No hay nada que puedas hacer».

Por eso bailaría y se comportaría como si no le importase nada. Nadie sabría la agonía por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Únicamente verían en ella a la mujer atrevida e independiente por la que todo el mundo la tenía.

—Oye, hermano, ahora me toca a mí bailar con la novia.

Al oír a Jasper decir aquello Isabella se vio cruelmente arrancada del vacío en que su mente se había refugiado para aturdir sus emociones. Jasper se apartó de ella y se encontró frente a su Némesis, frente al hombre del que jamás podría escapar.

Únicamente el puente aplastado de la nariz, que le habían roto más de una vez, estropeaba la belleza clásica de su rostro y desentonaba con los perfectos labios y los elevados pómulos. Era un rostro rudo pero también sensual, como el de un corsario.

Isabella se volvió desesperada hacia su hermano.

—Jasper...

Pero Jasper se alejaba ya, girando con Vicky, y Isabella se quedó allí parada, negándose a mirar a Edward y con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra las costillas.

—¿Así que ahora estás tratando de seducir a mi hermano? ¿Otro intento de hacerte con la fortuna de mi familia? —le preguntó Edward con cinismo.

Isabella se volvió y lo encontró mirándola con los ojos entornados. ¿Con qué derecho se creía para juzgarla? Apenas la conocía y no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de intentar conocerla.

—Vete al infierno, Edward.

Iba a girarse sobre los talones para alejarse, pero él la agarró por el codo.

—Ah, no. No te va a ser tan fácil; no voy a consentir que montes una escena dejándome plantado en mecho de la pista. No voy a dejar que me ridiculices.

Isabella trató de zafarse, pero los dedos de Edward no hicieron sino apretar con más fuerza. No quería bailar con él, encontrarse atrapada entre sus brazos. ¡No!

Debió pronunciar su negativa en voz alta sin darse cuenta, porque Edward apretó los labios en una fina línea y masculló un «sí» entre dientes antes de atraerla hacia sí.

—Bailarás conmigo quieras o no —le dijo, agarrándola por la cintura—. Por una vez en tu egoísta vida harás algo por otra persona. No voy a permitir que le estropees el día a Victoria.

Isabella rió con amargura para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía hablar de que fuera a estropearle el día a su amiga cuando él acabaría destruyéndola? La pobre Vicky... Era para ella como una hermana, además de su mejor amiga y su socia... o lo había sido hasta la noche anterior cuando, tras el último ensayo de la boda, le había entregado un papel firmado por el cual le cedía su parte de _Dream Occasions_, la pequeña empresa de organización de eventos que ambas habían construido. ¿Y por qué? Porque Edward se lo había exigido.

El amo y señor le había dejado bien claro que quería que rompiese todos los lazos con ella, y Vicky había obedecido. Isabella se había sentido furiosa, pero también traicionada aunque comprendía por qué su amiga había capitulado y hasta por qué había querido convertirse en la esposa de Edward, aun cuando no era en absoluto el hombre que le convenía.

No, Vicky jamás debería haber aceptado su proposición de matrimonio, pero... ¿cómo podría haberse negado? Vicky ansiaba seguridad, igual que le había ocurrido a ella tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, aunque se encontraba en la misma situación que la típica protagonista de esas películas del cine mudo atada a la vía del tren, Vicky era incapaz de ver el peligro que se cernía sobre ella. Lo único que veía era la fortaleza de Edward, su poder y su fortuna.

No se daba cuenta de que Edward tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte; la dominaría. Vicky nunca se enfrentaría a él, e Isabella temía que se fuese apocando hasta no tener ya voluntad propia. Por eso la noche anterior había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Mientras viviese jamás olvidaría lo furioso que se había puesto Edward, su desprecio... Después había intentado mitigar con el alcohol el dolor que aquello le había causado, pero ni una botella entera de vino habría podido aliviarlo ni hacerle olvidar lo que le había costado esa actuación desesperada.

—Vicky —murmuró cuando la mano de Edward se cerró sobre la suya y comenzaron a bailar.

Él la miró ceñudo, sin comprender.

—Es así como le gusta que la llamen. ¿O acaso no te lo ha dicho? —le espetó Isabella.

Edward frunció el ceño aún más, y de pronto, por algún motivo, Isabella se sintió también más consciente del calor de su mano en su cintura, de la íntima presión de su palma contra la suya, del olor de su colonia.

—Su nombre es Victoria —replicó él—; y es bonito. ¿Qué puede haber más hermoso que la felicidad? Ese diminutivo absurdo no significa nada.

—Pero ella siempre ha odiado su nombre; no quiere que nadie la llame así —insistió Isabella—. ¿Acaso no vas a respetar sus deseos?

Aquel nombre le recordaba a Vicky a su infancia, una infancia desgraciada, y a la niña tímida que había sido. Las dos habían, sido adoptadas por la misma familia, y aunque no las habían tratado mal, se habían preocupado siempre más por sus propias hijas, habían sido muy estrictos con ellas y no les habían dado cariño.

Difícilmente podía explicarle aquello a Edward. Además, Vicky ya era mayorcita y podía cuidar de sí misma, se recordó. Era ella quien tenía que decidir qué decirle o no a su marido.

Edward pareció quedarse aturdido un instante, pero luego apretó la mandíbula y le contestó:

—No es asunto tuyo cómo llame o deje de llamar a mi esposa. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no le arruines el día.

«Mi esposa»... Isabella volvió a sentir una punzada, pero se obligó a dejar el dolor a un lado. Luego habría tiempo para llorar, cuando aquel horrible día hubiese acabado y no estuviese rodeada de gente.

—¿Cómo podría arruinarlo? —replicó—; Jasper me ha dicho que está todo perfecto: las flores, el vestido, la tarta...

Una vez más, Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Es tu habilidad para causar problemas lo que me preocupa.

Si la conociera, sabría que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Vicky, que a pesar de lo traicionada que se sentía no le tiraría de los pelos delante de los demás invitados ni nada parecido. Sin embargo, quizá debería pincharlo un poco, sólo por fastidiarlo. Se lo merecía.

—Por favor, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de mí, Edward? —murmuró con una sonrisa de vampiresa.

—Y no quiero verte mariposeando alrededor de Jasper; aléjate de él.

Isabella no contestó. Antes de conocerlo había oído hablar mucho de él: de su brillantez para los negocios, de su inteligencia, de lo guapo que era... Sin embargo jamás habría imaginado la fuerte atracción que había sentido hacia él desde el primer momento. Se habían conocido en una boda que Vicky y ella habían organizado para un colega de Edward, y había quedado fascinada por él.

Se había comportado de un modo caballeroso, atento..., incluso había mostrado un cierto interés, o eso le había parecido a ella. Cuando se enteró de cuál era su nombre y de que era la viuda de Jacob Black, su actitud hacia ella cambió por completo. La miró con desdén, y luego se alejó para ir a felicitar al novio. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese desprecio, ella ya había caído bajo su embrujo.

Después de ese primer encuentro, desesperada por volver a verlo, Isabella había llegado a recurrir a personas que había conocido a través de Jacob para conseguir que la invitasen a eventos a los que sabía que él iba a acudir. Necesitaba saber si aquella conexión que había sentido entre ellos en un primer momento, había sido sólo un espejismo. Su obstinación la había llevado a insistir e insistir, tropezando una y otra vez con un muro de piedra, hasta que finalmente había comprendido que esa atracción que había creído mutua no lo era.

Incluso en ese momento, mientras bailaba con ella, el cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso, y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto distante de la sala. Estaba ignorándola por completo.

¡Y pensar que el día en que lo había conocido había creído que ese encuentro había sido algo predestinado! Teniendo en cuenta que el destino no la había tratado precisamente con amabilidad, había sido una ilusa al creer que por una vez se había puesto de su parte.

De hecho, aquel último revés del destino, el que Edward se hubiese fijado en Vicky y le hubiese pedido que se casase con él, no habría podido ser más cruel ni más inesperado. Ni siquiera tenía sentido que se lamentase por ello porque no había nada que pudiese hacer. La noche anterior le había quedado muy claro.

Oh, Dios, la noche anterior... Lanzó una mirada furtiva a los labios apretados de Edward, y recordó cómo la había besado, cómo... «¡No!, ¡no pienses en eso!».

—Tanto Jasper como tú bailáis muy bien; ¿recibisteis lecciones de niños? —le preguntó en un intento por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Te he dicho que te olvides de Jasper —masculló Edward—, Mantente alejada de él; es demasiado joven.

Isabella sintió que una profunda irritación se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo era aquello que le había dicho antes?, ¿que le preocupaba su habilidad para causar problemas? Tarareando el estribillo del vals se frotó contra él con toda la intención, pero Edward le quitó la mano de la cintura y la agarró por el hombro para mantenerla a distancia.

—¡Por amor de Dios, estate quieta! —le siseó furioso entre dientes.

La sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en los labios de Isabella se desvaneció al instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?; ¿qué estaba intentando demostrar? Edward tenía razón; aquello no estaba bien. No importaba cuánto daño le hubiese hecho, cuánto se mereciese que lo castigase... no podía hacerle aquello a Vicky en el día de su boda. Además, no merecía la pena que, por una venganza que tan poca satisfacción le iba a reportar, perdiese lo único que le quedaba: el respeto por sí misma.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna razón por la cual no debiese pincharlo un poco más.

—Jasper tiene veintisiete años; tres más que yo. Yo diría que tiene la edad perfecta para mí.

—Escúchame —masculló Edward, como si se le estuviese agotando la paciencia—, en lo que a experiencia se refiere mi hermano está a años luz de una mujer como tú.

Aquello le dolió a Isabella.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —murmuró, bajando la vista—. Nunca te has tomado ningún interés por averiguar la verdad sobre mí.

Edward resopló.

—¿Qué verdad? —le espetó—. ¿Que te casaste con Jacob Black por su fortuna y que cuando se quedó sin un centavo lo empujaste al suicidio?

Isabella alzó el rostro.

—Nadie hasta ahora se había atrevido a decirme eso a la cara —le dijo—, y no te tenía por la clase de persona que da crédito a las habladurías.

La música se volvió más rápida con los últimos compases.

—Y no lo soy, pero mi opinión de ti no se basa sólo en habladurías; ¿o acaso tienes amnesia? —replicó él, acercando su rostro al de ella y mirándola con frialdad— Sé exactamente lo que eres; eres esa clase de mujer que besa al prometido de su mejor amiga, que le suplica que...

—¡Cállate!

Edward hizo un giro brusco para apartarlos de una pareja que pasaba cerca y evitar que pudieran oírlo.

—Conozco a las de tu calaña; lo que pasó anoche...

Isabella se puso tensa y se paró en seco.

—He dicho que te calles —masculló—, ¿o quieres que monte esa escena que tanto temes que monte, y que le estropee el día a Vicky?

Edward la miró con desprecio y se apartó de ella, como si temiera que fuese a contagiarle algo.

—No sé cómo pude... —murmuró—. Debo de estar loco.

No, era ella la que estaba loca. Edward estaba casado; haría bien en recordarlo. Se giró sobre los talones y se alejó, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 02

**_Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anonimas y disculpen por no responder a cada uno pero ya saben como se va el tiempo y luego llega la noche y terminas agotada de un largo dia. Pero ya sin mas rollo disfruten del capitulo._**

**_La historia no pertenece ni los personajes yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos luego._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 02**

_Casi cuatro años después…_

El martes no tuvo un buen comienzo. Isabella debía de haber apagado el despertador y haberse quedado dormida otra vez, y para cuando T.J. la despertó, apretándole las mejillas con sus deditos regordetes, el sol estaba ya en lo alto del firmamento.

El día anterior lo había llevado al médico por el dolor de oídos que había estado teniendo desde el fin de semana. La noche anterior había llorado un poco antes de quedarse dormido, y se había quedado con él por si se despertaba, pero parecía que había pasado la noche sin molestias.

Mientras lo vestía para llevarlo a casa de Angela, la mujer que lo cuidaba cuando ella estaba trabajando, Isabella se propuso firmemente tomarse la tarde libre para pasarla con él. T.J. protestó un poco, como todas las mañanas, pero Isabella no podía llevárselo con ella a la tienda.

Durante el corto trayecto en coche se repitió una vez más que T.J. no podría estar en mejores manos que con Angela, que había sido enfermera, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose culpable por no poder dedicarle a su pequeño todo el tiempo que le gustaría.

Cuando llegaron, Ángela, que vio la cara enfurruñada del niño, lo tomó en brazos y le prometió que si se tomaba su vaso de leche con cereales y la macedonia de frutas que le había preparado, verían juntos una película de dibujos animados que había alquilado. La carita de T.J. se iluminó al instante, y después de que Isabella le hubiera dado a Angela su medicina, la mujer, a quien no se le escapaba una, escrutó su rostro un instante y le dijo:

—Deja de preocuparte, Isabella; haces todo lo que puedes. Además T.J. ya no es un bebé y sabe que su mamá tiene que trabajar, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo, acariciando los rizos castaños del pequeño—. Anda, vete tranquila. Y no te olvides de traerme unos bombones, de ésos que tanto me gustan —añadió con un guiño.

—Lo recordaré —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Cuando llegó a _Chocolatique_, la pequeña cafetería—repostería donde trabajaba, iba de mejor humor gracias a Angela, pero al entrar y ver a Edward Cullen sentado en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta, se sintió palidecer y se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué habría ido a hacer allí, a Forks, a cientos de kilómetros de Seatle?

Aunque llena de aprehensión, se obligó a ir hasta donde estaba, y con la boca repentinamente seca le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Una de las pocas virtudes que recuerdo que tuvieras, Isabella, era tu refinamiento. ¿Acaso te ha hecho olvidar los buenos modales el vivir aquí, en este lugar en medio de ninguna parte? —le dijo él con sarcasmo—. Hay un asunto del que necesito hablar contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven.

—¿Conmigo?

¿Significaba aquello que había llegado finalmente el día que tanto había temido que llegase durante los últimos tres años?

Edward señaló el sillón de mimbre vacío frente a él.

—¿Acaso ves a alguien más?

Isabella escrutó sus duras facciones, pero la expresión de su rostro no dejaba entrever lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Su voz sonó tensa, nerviosa, y de inmediato Isabella deseó haber contenido su lengua. «No te dejes arrastrar por el pánico», se dijo. «Mantente tranquila; no dejes que note tu miedo».

Edward recorrió su figura lentamente con la mirada, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le insistió ella al ver que no contestaba.

La tienda estaba tan llena, que no había una sola mesa libre, pero a pesar del murmullo de conversaciones, la presencia de Edward era tan abrumadora que Isabella se sentía como si no hubiese allí nadie más que ellos dos.

Jessica, su ayudante, que estaba atendiendo a los clientes que aguardaban su turno frente al mostrador e ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo y quién era aquel hombre, le lanzó una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Isabella se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Isabella...

La profunda voz de Edward a sus espaldas la hizo estremecer por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto sobre ella?

Una simple palabra, y todo su ser reaccionaba como un gato, arqueándose de placer ante las caricias de su amo. No, no era su mascota; era dueña de sí misma; Edward Cullen no tenía ningún poder sobre ella; ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Para demostrárselo, Isabella adoptó una postura relajada, apoyando los antebrazos sobre el respaldo del sillón vacío frente a él, y le sonrió con fingida despreocupación.

—Si te apetece desayunar, te recomiendo nuestros...

—No quiero tomar nada más —la cortó él bruscamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le tendió un papel doblado. Isabella frunció el entrecejo pero lo tomó, y al abrirlo la invadió una sensación de _déjà vu_. Era un cheque, y la cifra escrita en él tenía una cantidad obscena de ceros.

—Un café y un trozo de bizcocho no cuestan tanto —le dijo con sorna, señalando la taza vacía y el plato con miguitas frente a él.

—Ese cheque no es un pago por tus servicios, Isabella —contestó él—. Y no, lo de «tus servicios» no tiene doble sentido; las mujeres avariciosas como tú no me excitan.

Las mejillas de Isabella se encendieron de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla de esa manera cuando no sabía nada de ella?

Furiosa, rodeó el sillón de mimbre y le tendió el cheque para devolvérselo.

—Quédate tu maldito dinero y lárgate de aquí.

Edward lo tomó y lo colocó boca arriba, con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa.

—No voy a irme todavía, Isabella; ahora es cuando empieza la negociación —le dijo con una sonrisa impertinente—. Vamos, no creo que te hagan ofertas como ésta todos los días.

—Márchate ahora mismo —le ordenó ella de nuevo entre dientes—. No soy una prostituta.

Edward se quedó mirándola sin parpadear.

—Ya te he dicho que me estás malinterpretando; no tienes nada que pueda interesarme —le contestó, mirándola con insolencia de arriba abajo.

El fino vestido de algodón que se había puesto aquella mañana porque hacía calor, la hizo sentirse desnuda de repente, bajo la intensa mirada de Edward, que se detuvo un momento en sus senos y luego en la curva de sus caderas. Sin embargo no había deseo en sus ojos; sólo desprecio. Incómoda, volvió a colocarse detrás del sillón para que éste volviera a formar una barrera entre ellos.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para meterte conmigo y humillarme? —le preguntó.

Edward se irguió en el asiento.

—He venido porque le prometí a mi madre...

—¿Tu madre? —lo interrumpió ella, profundamente aliviada de que no se tratara de lo que había temido.

El la miró, irritado.

—Sí, mi madre, que por algún motivo que no alcanzo a imaginar, te tiene aprecio.

—Yo también la aprecio a ella —respondió Isabella—. Tiene estilo, buen gusto, y no es tan prejuiciosa como otros —añadió, sonriendo victoriosa al ver relampaguear sus ojos verdes.

—Jasper va a casarse —continuó Edward a pesar de todo—, y mi madre quiere que te encargues tú de organizar la boda.

—Ya no me dedico a eso —le contestó Isabella sin andarse con rodeos.

Los ojos de Edward centellearon de irritación.

—Sí, ya lo veo; ahora regentas una pequeña tienda de dulces —murmuró, haciendo que sonara como si fuese un negocio de poca monta.

Isabella ignoró la pulla.

—¿No te ha dicho tu madre que me llamó ella, hará unos quince días, para pedirme que me hiciera cargo de la boda?

Edward asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Pues si te lo ha dicho, te habrá dicho también que le contesté que tengo un negocio que atender, esta... «pequeña tienda de dulces» como tú la has llamado le dijo Isabella—. No puedo despreocuparme y marcharme... aunque quisiera hacerlo —añadió para dejarle claro que no tenía la menor intención de ello—. Estoy segura de que tu madre, que es una mujer más que capaz, podrá organizar la boda sin problemas.

La expresión de Edward se tornó repentinamente sombría.

—No, ella no puede hacerse cargo; ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.

—¿Un ataque? —repitió Isabella llevándose una mano al pecho y acercándose a él— Oh, Dios mío... ¿Cuándo? Espero que se encuentre bien.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Es un detalle por tu parte el preocuparte por ella... aunque tus buenos deseos lleguen con dos años de retraso.

—¿Dos años? No lo sabía; no tenía ni idea.

—¿Y por qué habrías de saberlo? —le espetó Edward—No estás precisamente entre las amistades íntimas de la familia. Si no fuera por mi madre, no estaría aquí ahora; no quería volver a verte ni a hablar contigo; tú destruiste...

De pronto se quedó callado y apartó la mirada.

Isabella apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia que sentía, y se mordió el labio para impedir que escapara de su boca la explicación que no podía darle.

—Edward... —murmuró finalmente.

El se volvió y, aunque la ira no había desaparecido de su rostro, se encogió de hombros.

—Al diablo; ahora ya da igual. Lo que importa es el presente —dijo con aspereza—. Mi madre se ve incapaz de organizar la boda ella sola por su delicado estado de su salud.

—¿Y por qué no deja que se ocupe la familia de la novia?

—Alice, la prometida de Jasper, dice que no sabría cómo organizar un evento de esa magnitud ni quiere hacerlo. Si por ella fuera, se habrían casado por lo civil. Y en cuanto a su familia... viven en Los Angeles, y no vendrán a Seatle hasta unos días antes de la boda... así que con ellos no contamos. Por eso mi madre quiere que te encargues tú.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, Edward, lo siento mucho, pero...

—Ahórrate las disculpas —la cortó él, mirándola irritado—. Sé de sobra que no lo sientes en absoluto y como te he dicho, si no fuera por mi madre, no habría venido a pedirte esto. Te pagaré una cantidad mayor que ésa si es necesario —añadió, señalándole el cheque que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Así podrás contratar a alguien que se haga cargo de tu negocio mientras estés fuera.

Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba... Al contrario de lo que pensaba, el dinero no era algo que le hubiese interesado jamás.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—¿Qué, no te hace falta porque ya tienes a algún ingenuo al que le estás sacando hasta el último centavo?

Isabella no pudo evitar echarse a reír de pura incredulidad, pero Edward debió de pensar que estaba riéndose de él, porque se levantó como un resorte y, agarrándola por los hombros, le dijo entre dientes:

—¡Maldita seas!

El olor de su colonia la envolvió, y por un instante Edward se quedó mirándola a los ojos y el aire pareció cargarse de electricidad, pero de pronto quitó las manos de sus hombros y las dejó caer como si no pudiese soportar siquiera tocarla, y maldijo en griego.

—Debo de estar loco —masculló.

Le lanzó una mirada que rezumaba resentimiento, y volvió a sentarse, pasándose una mano por el cabello y resoplando de frustración.

El triunfo vengativo que había sentido Isabella se desinfló como un globo. Miró en derredor, preocupada porque alguien pudiera haber estado observándolos, pero parecía que el arranque de furia de Edward no había atraído la atención de nadie.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se sentó en el sillón vacío frente a él.

Oculta por las orejas del sillón y por las anchas hojas de las palmeras que los separaban de la mesa contigua, Isabella se sintió de pronto como si hubiesen sido transportados a un mundo en el que sólo estaban ellos dos y esa incómoda tensión que casi podía mascarse en el ambiente.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante con los puños apretados.

—Isabella, mi madre necesita tu ayuda; te lo ruego. Por favor.

Aunque Isabella sabía lo mucho que Edward detestaba tener que pedir algo, no le causó satisfacción alguna verlo suplicar, sino más bien lástima. Esme también era una mujer orgullosa, y debía verdaderamente sentirse muy debilitada como para decirle a su hijo que le insistiera una segunda vez.

Sin embargo, por mucha pena que le dieran, sencillamente no podía hacerlo; tenía que pensar en T.J., en lo que podría ocurrir.

—Edward, yo... no... no puedo.

—¿Que no puedes? —repitió él con palpable desprecio—. Di más bien que no quieres. Sabía que podías ser retorcida, Isabella, pero no vengativa, y es extraño, porque creía que en este juego del ratón y el gato el que buscaba venganza era yo.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Edward?, porque si es eso lo que estás haciendo, no pienso seguir escuchándote. Márchate, por favor.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo y tenso silencio, pero Edward no se movió.

—¿Se supone que ahora yo debo decirte que te atrevas a obligarme? —inquirió él finalmente, recostándose en el sillón y mirándola largamente, como para provocarla.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, déjate de juegos, Edward —le espetó ella, cansada ya— Y deja de mirarme de ese modo; sé que no querrías nada conmigo aunque fuese la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Si fueras la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, los hombres se enfrentarían a un destino peor que la muerte.

Isabella emitió un gemido de irritación, y Edward esbozó una de esas sonrisas burlonas que tanto detestaba. Cuando sonreía de verdad tenía una sonrisa increíble, sensual, pero aquellas sonrisas despectivas la ponían enferma.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar ese mal genio, Isabella. Te centellean los ojos y se te han encendido las mejillas. Cualquiera diría que estás a punto de saltar sobre mí y... morderme.

El tono sugerente que había empleado la hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero esa vez no por enfado.

—Más quisieras —le espetó, molesta consigo misma por esa reacción.

Una nueva sonrisa de desprecio volvió a dibujarse en los labios de Edward.

—No sé qué es lo que ven los hombres en ti.

Él desde luego no veía nada de bueno en ella, pensó Isabella con amargura.

—No, ya lo sé que a ti el tipo de mujeres que te van son aquéllas a las que puedes dominar, aquéllas sobre las que puedes imponer tu voluntad.

La sonrisa burlona se desvaneció al instante del rostro de Edward.

—No te atrevas a mentar siquiera a Victoria—le dijo con un tono gélido.

—Vaya... ¿Por qué será que has pensado que estaba hablando de ella? —le espetó Isabella con sarcasmo—. ¿Quizá porque al final tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a ti y hacer lo que quería?

—Cállate —le ordenó él entre dientes, en una clara advertencia de que no siguiera por ese camino.

Isabella, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—No, no me refería a Vicky; sino a las mujeres con las que has estado saliendo durante los últimos dos años. Muñecas, todas ellas; «Barbies» de cabeza hueca.

—Isabella, me decepcionas —murmuró él, burlón—. ¿Has estado siguiendo mi vida por las revistas del corazón? ¿No te parece algo un poco... patético? En todo caso esas revistas se equivocaban; no eran precisamente «muñecas». Tenían bastantes curvas y en la cama no eran tímidas, desde luego —añadió con una sonrisa fanfarrona que hizo a Isabella apretar los puños.

—No, tienes razón, ni siquiera eran muñecas; no eran más que maniquíes, idénticas las unas a las otras. Todas rubias, y altas, y...

—¿No será que estás celosa?

Algo explotó dentro de Isabella. Se inclinó hacia delante con un brazo levantado para darle una bofetada, pero la fría mirada de Edward la detuvo. Contrajo el rostro, bajó el brazo y se puso de pie.

Edward se levantó también.

—¿Huyes, Isabella?

—Tengo que trabajar —murmuró ella sin mirarlo, tomando la taza y el plato con manos temblorosas.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Edward le quitó ambas cosas de las manos y volvió a dejarlas sobre la mesa.

—Siéntate.

Intentando mostrarse serena, Isabella lo miró a los ojos y le contestó:

—Ya te he dicho que tengo que trabajar.

No era mentira; _Chocolatique _se había convertido poco a poco en un negocio con bastante éxito. No sólo acudían turistas a probar y comprar sus dulces artesanos, sino que también recibían encargos de restaurantes y particulares.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, Isabella —le dijo Edward antes de volver a sentarse y cruzar una pierna sobre la otra. Levantó la manga de su chaqueta y miró impaciente el Rolex que lucía en la muñeca—. Ahora debería estar en Seatle, cerrando un negocio, en vez de perdiendo el tiempo aquí, pero la salud y la felicidad de mi madre son más importantes para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Te lo voy a pedir una vez más; reconsidera tu decisión. Te pagaré lo que haga falta.

A pesar de su obvia impaciencia, el tono que había empleado no era ya ofensivo. Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Dinero, dinero, dinero... Hace cuatro años también me ofreciste dinero para que me mantuviera alejada de Vicky.

—Pero tú no podías dejarla tranquila, ¿no es así? —la cortó él, apretando los dientes—. No podías soportar que hubiese encontrado la felicidad; no con el hombre al que tú deseabas.

—¡Basta! —le suplicó ella, tapándose las orejas—. No pienso seguir escuchándote.

Edward se levantó y la agarró bruscamente de las muñecas para quitarle las manos de los oídos.

—Es la verdad, Isabella. Seis semanas; únicamente le concediste seis semanas. Luego la apartaste de mí. Estabas desesperada por...

—¡No! —repitió ella, mirándolo furiosa—. No fue así.

Edward se inclinó más hacia ella. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella, que su nariz casi rozaba la de Isabella.

—Sólo Dios sabe cómo lograste convencer a Victoria para que se marchara contigo.

Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de que dejara de preocuparse por cuál sería su reacción, pensó ella, quizá hubiera llegado el momento de decirle la verdad en toda su crudeza, de abrirle los ojos.

—Vino conmigo porque quiso. Yo no la obligué. Le dije que mi...

—¡Cállate! No quiero oír tus mentiras —masculló Edward. Su respiración se había tornado entrecortada y sus ojos se habían oscurecido de ira—. Si no fuera por ti, Victoria seguiría viva.

La soltó abruptamente y Isabella comprendió con espanto que, le dijera lo que le dijera, Edward no creería una sola palabra, así que cerró la boca y se frotó una muñeca, algo dolorida por la fuerza con que se la había apretado.

Para su sorpresa, Edward se inclinó y le tomó la mano.

—Déjame ver —murmuró, masajeándole la muñeca con el pulgar—. Lo siento.

Isabella permaneció tensa y con la cabeza gacha. —Está bien, no pasa nada.

—No, no está bien —masculló él, alzando la voz—. Te he hecho daño.

La joven levantó la cabeza y, al ver que tenía los labios apretados, rió con amargura para sus adentros. Le había hecho mucho más daño en el pasado, cuando había creído los rumores sobre ella sin concederle siquiera el beneficio de la duda.

Apartó su mano y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No me has hecho daño —reiteró.

Edward se irguió.

—Hazle a mi madre el favor que te pide, Isabella; dejemos atrás el pasado.

Isabella suspiró. De modo que Edward estaba dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra. Quizá incluso pudiesen firmar una tregua. Aquello supondría que algún día pudiese hablarle de T.J., y que tal vez... tal vez Edward se diese cuenta de que estaba equivocado respecto a ella y descubriese lo que ella siempre había sabido, que estaban unidos por unos vínculos invisibles demasiado fuertes como para ser ignorados.

Sin embargo había algo que la preocupaba. Edward era un hombre rico y poderoso. ¿Y si descubría la verdad sobre T.J.? ¿Iba a arriesgar la estabilidad en la vida del pequeño por la fantasía de que Edward llegase a sentir por ella lo que ella sentía por él?

—De verdad que lo siento, Edward —respondió firmemente—, pero como te he dicho, ya no me dedico a eso, y no voy a hacerlo por mucho dinero que me ofrezcas.

—Pero mi madre...

—Tu madre sabe que no puedo hacerlo; se lo dije yo misma —lo cortó sin poder evitar un leve matiz de exasperación en su voz.

El día que había hablado por teléfono con Esme, dos semanas atrás, no le había parecido que estuviese enferma, y según le había dicho Edward hacía ya dos años que había sufrido aquel ataque al corazón. Sí, probablemente su estado de salud no fuese tan delicado como Edward quería hacerle creer; probablemente sólo estaba tratando de hacerla sentir culpable para que accediera a organizar la boda de Jasper. En su visión de las cosas el fin siempre justificaba los medios.

—Si es necesario, la llamaré y le diré de nuevo que no puedo hacerme cargo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No. No quiero que...

—No quieres que hable con tu madre, ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas —lo interrumpió Isabella, irritada.

¿Porque no quería que descubriera que estaba mintiéndole respecto a su estado de salud, o tal vez porque no quería que tuviese trato alguno con su adorada madre?

Edward abrió la boca, pero Isabella alzó una mano para interrumpirlo.

—Déjalo; es igual. Pero haz el favor de decirle que no vuelva a insistirme. Y eso va por ti también. No voy a cambiar de opinión —le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Las atractivas facciones de Edward se tensaron y sus ojos relampaguearon, amenazadores.

Ya iba siendo hora de que aceptase que no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas entre ellos, pensó Isabella, que nunca lograría variar un ápice la opinión que Edward tenía de ella.

—Y ahora, como tú has dicho antes, eres un hombre ocupado, y harías bien en volver a Seatle y dejar de perder tu tiempo aquí.

Isabella no esperó a que respondiera. Le lanzó una última mirada de reproche, y se alejó hacia el mostrador ignorando las miradas de la gente.

Horas después de su confrontación con Isabella, Edward salía del hotel en el que había reservado una habitación.

Si hubiera hecho caso a Isabella, en ese momento estaría en Seatle, y habría cerrado ya un acuerdo con el presidente de la compañía Rangiwhau. En vez de eso se había pasado la tarde en la habitación del hotel, haciendo llamadas y trabajando en su portátil mientras intentaba pensar cómo haría para lograr que Isabella cambiase de opinión... y cómo sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que le había hecho daño.

Era virtualmente imposible; Isabella era una devoradora de hombres, una mujer fría y calculadora.

La imagen de Jacob Black, su difunto marido, acudió a su mente. Jacob había sido un buen hombre. Le había hecho un préstamo en un momento crítico tras la muerte de su padre, y gracias a él había podido salvar la empresa familiar, Stellar International.

No, Jacob Black no merecía haber muerto como había muerto, en la bancarrota. Había oído hablar de las extravagancias de Isabella, de las cantidades indecentes que le había hecho gastar en ropa de diseño, joyas, viajes...

Y luego estaba esa historia sobre un amante que había tenido, un drogadicto metido en problemas con instintos traficantes a los que debía dinero. Contaban que le había suplicado a Jacob que lo ayudara, y que éste, harto ya, intentó plantarse, aunque finalmente accedió a pagar sus deudas a cambio de que no volviera a verlo.

No, no había sido demasiado duro con Isabella, se dijo. Se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho a Jacob.

Al llegar al lugar donde había dejado aparcado su Mercedes abrió el maletero y metió en él su maleta y el maletín de su ordenador portátil.

Jacob debería haber puesto freno antes a aquella situación, se dijo; antes de que su atractiva esposa lo condujese al deshonor y a la muerte.

Apenas había entrado en el vehículo y había introducido la llave en el contacto cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

—¿Diga?

—¿Te ha dicho que sí? ¿Se ocupará de los preparativos? —inquirió la voz de su hermano Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

Edward eludió responder y le preguntó a su vez:

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Ha vuelto a tener mareos. El médico está preocupado por ella; dice que debería tomarse las cosas con más calma.

—¿O si no?

—O si no podría acabar teniendo otro ataque al corazón y esta vez...

Jasper no fue capaz de acabar la frase.

—Y esta vez podría ser fatal —terminó Edward por él, contrayendo el rostro.

—¡No digas eso!

—Es la realidad, Jasper —le espetó Edward, imaginando a su supersticioso hermano persignándose. Jasper suspiró.

—¿Sabes, Edward?, a veces pienso que no debería haberle pedido a Alice que se casara conmigo. Esta maldita boda...

—¿No eras tú el que iba predicando por ahí el amor verdadero? —lo picó Edward.

—No es eso. Alice es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. A lo que me refería es a que deberíamos habernos ido a vivir juntos y ya está.

—Pero nuestra familia no lo habría aprobado. La tía Carmen habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

—Y habría sido injusto. Tú no llevas precisamente la vida de un monje y no te acusan de estar pecando por salir con las mujeres que se te antojan —se quejó Jasper.

—Es distinto; yo soy viudo. Además, las mujeres con las que salgo no quieren compromisos. Alice en cambio lleva escrita la palabra matrimonio en el rostro —le respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

—Ya. Pero podíamos habernos casado por lo civil, en un juzgado, y que a la ceremonia sólo hubieseis asistido mamá, tú, y los padres de Alice, pero no, hay que montar la boda del siglo.

—Jasper, yo te entiendo, pero ya sabes que esto es muy importante para mamá. ¿Vas a privarla de esa felicidad?

Su madre siempre les había dado muchísimo, y a cambio les había pedido muy poco. Tras la muerte de su padre, en vez de dejarse llevar por el dolor de su pérdida, había luchado a su lado para que no perdieran Stellar International, y siempre los había apoyado a su hermano y a él. Sí, se merecía ser feliz.

El había cometido el estúpido error de creer que el matrimonio con Victoria la haría feliz, que tendrían hijos y que...

—Mamá dice que lo que más le gustaría sería tener al menos un nieto antes de morir —murmuró Jasper, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Su madre vivía por y para la familia. «La familia es el pilar que sostiene a una persona», solía decir. Una ola de ira invadió a Edward. Lo único que su madre quería era ver a Jasper casado, y Isabella podía organizar la clase de boda que quería, pero era una egoísta, una mujer sin sentimientos y se había negado una v otra vez.

Sin embargo las cosas no se iban a quedar así. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le diese un no por respuesta, y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción. Isabella ayudaría a su madre a organizar aquella boda; se aseguraría de que así fuera.

—Todavía no me has dicho cuál ha sido la respuesta de Isabella —apuntó Jasper.

—Aún no he podido hablar con ella —mintió Edward.

Su hermano se quedó callado un momento.

—Imagino que no debe ser fácil para ti tener que pedirle ayuda con lo que la detestas —murmuró—. No es que te culpe, ni nada de eso... —se apresuró a aclarar—, pero hay algo que creo que debo decirte. Después de que te casaras nos vimos unas cuantas veces y no me pareció... en fin, no me dio en absoluto la impresión de que fuese una mujer ambiciosa y retorcida, como dice la gente, ni...

—Espera un momento; ¿estás diciéndome que estuviste _saliendo_ con Isabella mientras yo estaba en mi viaje de luna de miel? —lo interrumpió Edward, sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de él.

¿Acaso no le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de ella?

—Bueno, es que es... es una mujer muy hermosa —balbució Jasper.

—¿Hermosa? —repitió Edward con desdén—. Sí, bueno, si te gustan las víboras... Por amor de Dios, Jasper, esa mujer es peligrosa.

—Pero, Edward, te juro que a mí no me lo pareció. Fue amable conmigo; no sé, lo pasamos bien.

¿«Lo pasamos bien»? A Edward no le gustaba nada cómo sonaba aquello.

—Maldita sea, Jasper; por supuesto que no te lo pareció. Ese es su juego. Teje su tela, igual que una araña venenosa y atrae a sus víctimas hacia ella para que queden presas.

Jasper se quedó callado de nuevo.

—De todos modos eso ya pertenece al pasado —dijo con un suspiro— Después de lo que te hizo no volví a contactar con ella.

A pesar del enfado, Edward sentía un alivio tremendo de que su hermano no hubiese vuelto a verla y de que Isabella pareciese haberlo dejado escapar de sus redes.

—Sé lo difícil que debe de ser esto para ti —dijo Jasper, y si no quieres hablar con ella, lo entenderé, Edward, yo...

—La convenceré cueste lo que cueste —lo corto el—; Lo haré por mamá.


	4. Chapter 03

**_Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anonimas y a su aceptacion de esta historia.  
_**

**_La historia no pertenece ni los personajes yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos luego.

* * *

_**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Cuando llegaron a casa, Isabella apagó el motor de su pequeño utilitario y se giró en el asiento. T.J., que iba en su sillita en la parte de atrás, se había quedado dormido.

Isabella sonrió con ternura. T.J. lo era todo para ella. Había cumplido lo que se había propuesto, y había salido antes de trabajar para poder pasar la tarde con el pequeño.

Se bajó del vehículo, lo rodeó para ir a por T.J., y tras cerrar el coche subió por la suave pendiente hasta la casa con el niño dormido en sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Edward levantarse del columpio que había en uno de los extremos del porche, semioculto por las flores de la buganvilla que cubría la pérgola.

Al ver a T.J. se detuvo y ella se quedó paralizada

—¡Tienes un niño! —exclamó Edward en un tono casi acusador, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Isabella alzó la barbilla, desafiante. —Sí, así es.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y bajó de nuevo la vista al pequeño. Isabella se puso aún más tensa. ¿Podía ser que sospechase algo y por eso hubiese ido allí? No, era imposible.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué deberías saberlo? No estás precisamente entre mis amistades más íntimas—le espetó ella.

Isabella observó con satisfacción cómo centellearon sus ojos al darle la misma contestación que él le había dado esa mañana. Que supiese lo que se sentía el ser rechazado.

Miró calle arriba y calle abajo, preguntándose cómo podía ser que no hubiese visto su Mercedes aparcado en ningún sitio.

—No veo tu coche.

—Lo he aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había pensado que huiría de haber visto su coche? ¿Sabía ya lo de T.J.? ¿Le había tendido una trampa? No, tenía que estar imaginándose cosas. ¿Por qué se habría fingido sorprendido al ver a T.J. si hubiera sabido de su existencia?

—Mi hijo lleva unos días que no está bien y necesita descansar, así que si me disculpas... —murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —inquirió Edward, observándola mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Entró en la casa, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Edward entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta.

—No te he invitado a pasar.

—Necesito hablar contigo —replicó él.

—Pues tendrás que esperar; tengo que acostar a T.J.

Para su exasperación Edward la siguió al piso de arriba e incluso entró en el cuarto del pequeño.

La habitación pareció encoger con él allí, y Isabella sintió como si le faltase el aire. ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado abajo? ¿Y por qué la turbaba de aquel modo su simple presencia?

—Mira, Edward, mi hijo necesita descansar, y lo último que quiero es que se despierte y se encuentre con un extraño en su dormitorio.

Edward la miró y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No está acostumbrado a despertarse y encontrar en la casa a hombres a los que no conoce? Eso me resulta difícil de creer, Isabella.

¿Cómo se atrevía...?

—Escúchame bien —le espetó irritada entre dientes—. Me importa una mier... un comino lo que pienses de mí, pero en mi casa y delante de mi hijo me tratarás con respeto.

La tensión que había estado esforzándose por controlar la sobrepasó en ese momento y tuvo que girarse y parpadear varias veces para contener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento.

Al escuchar aquella disculpa inesperada se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva, se volvió y le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

—Edward, por favor, quiero que te...

—¿Que me marche? —terminó él con una media sonrisa. Se acercó a la cama de T.J. y apartó la colcha y la sábana para que pudiera acostarlo—. No es la primera vez que me lo dices hoy.

—Vaya, pues perdóname por aburrirte —masculló ella antes de acercarse a la cama, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

—¿Por aburrirme? —repitió él, riéndose con incredulidad—. ¿Por aburrirme! Si hay algo de lo que jamás podría acusarte es de aburrirme. Anda, trae; deja que acueste yo al chico.

Isabella se apartó en cuanto los dedos de Edward le rozaron el brazo, y él dejó caer las manos antes de levantarlas en un gesto defensivo.

—Está bien, está bien, capto el mensaje; te esperaré abajo —murmuró—. Ésa es tu política, ¿eh?: jamás cedes un ápice ni te muestres vulnerable.

Temblando todavía por dentro Isabella apretó a T.J. contra su pecho y esperó a que hubiera salido para depositarlo con cuidado en su camita. Contuvo el aliento al verlo moverse, pero para su alivio el chiquillo no se despertó.

T.J. era lo más importante en esos momentos, se dijo Isabella, observando su rostro angelical; no el trabajo, ni aquella atracción irracional que sentía hacia Edward y que una vez casi la había consumido. Tenía que pensar en T.J.; sólo en T.J.

Cuando Isabella bajó y entró en el salón, Edward, que se había sentado en el sofá, alzó el rostro al oírla llegar.

—¿Está dormido?

—Sí —asintió ella, quedándose de pie junto a las escaleras.

—Siento que no se encuentre bien —le dijo Edward—. ¿Es algo serio?

—Sólo una infección de oídos; el médico me ha dicho que debería remitir con el antibiótico.

Edward asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está el padre del crío?

Isabella se puso tensa.

—Ya no forma parte de mi vida —contestó con intencionada vaguedad, rehuyendo su mirada.

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta se hizo tan prolongado, que a Isabella empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Habría querido lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Edward para ver la expresión de su rostro, pero resistió el impulso y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—¿Sabes siquiera quién es el padre?

Isabella alzó la vista indignada y lo miró, demasiado furiosa como para preocuparse ya por que pudiera delatarse sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —le espetó. «Contente, Isabella», se reprendió, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse—. Por si lo has olvidado, estás en mi casa; te agradecería que te guardaras esas observaciones para ti. Y ahora dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Sólo que te encargues de los preparativos de la boda de Jasper —contestó él en el mismo tono tirante aunque educado.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

El rostro de Edward se oscureció y su pretendida cortesía se desvaneció al instante.

—Isabella —masculló—, el dinero no es un problema...

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te parece que ya está demasiado visto eso de que intentes comprarme? No estaría de más que también dejarás de insultarme.

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Está bien, pon tú las condiciones; lo que sea con tal de que te hagas cargo de la organización de esta maldita boda y que mi madre se quede tranquila.

Isabella parpadeó, perpleja por aquella repentina capitulación. Edward no negociaba; lo que hacía siempre era dar un ultimátum... y dar por hecho que se acataría.

—Puedes emplear el dinero en tu negocio; o en el chico y en vuestra casa —dijo, levantándose y señalando en torno a sí con un ademán.

A Isabella no le hacía falta mirar en derredor para saber a qué se refería. Era evidente que a las paredes no les iría mal una mano de pintura, que la moqueta estaba desgastada...

¡No! Le había dicho que no iba a hacerlo y no iba a cambiar de opinión por mucho dinero que le ofreciera. Claro que aquello podría suponer una diferencia enorme en su vida y la de T.J., apuntó una vocecilla en su mente. No vivían mal, pero tenía que dedicarle mucho tiempo a su pequeño negocio y los ingresos que tenía de él eran bastante irregulares.

Además, aunque tenía un depósito en el banco de cuyos fondos podría disponer T.J. cuando cumpliera los veinticinco años, lo que Edward le estaba ofreciendo podría hacer que no tuviera que preocuparse durante un tiempo de cosas como la factura de la luz o del gas.

¡No!, volvió a reprenderse, no podía aceptar su dinero.

—Mi sitio está aquí —dijo con firmeza—. Tengo que pensar en T.J.

—Eso no es problema; podrías llevarte al chico contigo; os alojaríais en nuestra casa.

Isabella se rió con incredulidad. ¿Alojarse en su casa y llevar a T.J.? Eso era lo último que quería hacer.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. La mansión de tu familia no es lugar para un niño. Podría romper las antigüedades, o...

—A Alice le gustan los niños —la interrumpió él—; estoy seguro de que si se lo pido, se encargará de cuidar de tu hijo cuando estés ocupada con los preparativos.

¿Alice? ¿Sería ése el nombre de la nueva «Barbie» de turno?, se preguntó Isabella sin poder evitar una punzada de celos.

—¿Y se puede saber quién es esa tal Alice?

—Ya te lo he dicho, es la prometida de Jasper —contestó él con impaciencia.

Isabella enrojeció ligeramente, azorada por su reacción. ¿Acaso le importaba quién fuese la última conquista de Edward?

—Había olvidado su nombre.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró largamente.

—Alice es perfecta para Jasper. Es respetable, discreta, pertenece a una buena familia...

Todo lo que ella, a su juicio, no era, pensó Isabella, dolida.

—Cuando menos ha sido lo bastante lista como para elegir al hermano tolerante en vez de al prejuicioso.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Jasper me ha contado que os visteis unas cuantas veces después de que Victoria y yo nos casáramos —murmuró—. Me dijo que fuiste muy... agradable con él. ¿Cómo de agradable, dime?

Isabella forzó una sonrisa para encubrir las emociones que se revolvían en su interior: rabia, dolor, indignación...

—Me advertiste que me mantuviera alejada de él, pero fue Jasper quien me llamó, quien dijo que quería verme —apuntó en un tono provocador.

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon.

—Pequeña zorra... —masculló, acercándose a ella—. Te acostaste con mi hermano para vengarte de mí. ¡Sólo porque me casé con tu mejor amiga!

Isabella no se dejó amilanar.

—¿Sabes, Edward?, crees que todo gira en torno a ti, pero no es así. Ese es otro de los motivos por los que Jasper vale mil veces más que tú; porque no es un déspota arrogante como tú.

—Cada vez que abres la boca es para escupir veneno —la acusó Edward, deteniéndose frente a ella.

—Al menos yo no tengo un doble rasero —le espetó Isabella—. ¿Tú puedes insultarme a mí pero yo no tengo derecho a defenderme?

Edward la miró furibundo, resoplando, como si estuviera conteniendo a duras penas su irritación. Se giró sobre los talones, cruzó el pequeño salón en dos zancadas y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Durante un buen rato permanecieron en silencio, los ojos de él fijos en el suelo; los de ella en las manos de él, aprendas sobre sus muslos. Esas manos podían ser crueles pero también tiernas, hacerla estremecer... y a la vez arder de deseo.

—No insistas más, Edward; no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión —le dijo con firmeza.

Luego se dio la vuelta. No quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se diese cuenta de que le había fallado a su madre ni sentirse culpable.

—Isabella, yo... lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven dio un respingo al oír su voz justo detrás de ella. No lo había oído levantarse ni cruzar la habitación. Se volvió vacilante hacia él, y Edward suspiró antes de apartarse un mechón oscuro que le había caído sobre la frente. Isabella se sintió mal al ver el cansancio en su mirada.

—No sé por qué te he atacado así. Me había jurado que no dejaría que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros se interpusiera. No era mi intención en absoluto ser grosero —le dijo con una sonrisa.

En otras circunstancias a Isabella aquella sonrisa le habría parecido irresistible, pero ese repentino cambio en su actitud hizo que desconfiara, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que Edward estaba tratando de hacer.

—Pretendías ser amable conmigo para que accediera a organizar esa boda —murmuró.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Edward y Isabella sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

—¿Hasta dónde estabas dispuesto a llegar?

—Compréndelo, Isabella; estoy preocupado por mi madre —le dijo Edward, levantando las manos.

—Así que habrías hecho cualquier cosa para convencerme —musitó ella con amargura—; habrías empleado tu encanto para seducir a la tonta de Isabella y...

—No —la cortó él con aspereza—; no habría llegado tan lejos.

No, por supuesto que no; acostarse con ella para conseguir sus propósitos sería demasiado degradante para él.

—Ya; pues por suerte para ti tampoco te hará falta rebajarte hasta esos extremos. Te daré el nombre de alguien que puede organizar la boda: las hermanas a las que les traspase _Dream Occasions._

—¡No! —casi le gritó él, lleno de frustración—. Eso ya lo he intentado, pero mi madre insiste en que tienes que ser tú. Confía en ti y está demasiado delicada como para discutir con ella —masculló, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

De modo que había intentado convencer a su madre para que buscasen a otra persona. Parecía que no había exagerado en lo que le había dicho sobre su estado de salud. Isabella sintió que estaba a empezando a ablandarse.

—Te lo ruego, Isabella, ayuda a mi madre con esto; el chico no será problema —le insistió Edward—. Ya pensaremos en algo.

Verdaderamente estaba desesperado. Esme debía de estar muy mal para que se hubiese rebajado incluso a suplicarle. Lo sentía de verdad por su familia y por él, pero tenía que pensar en T.J.

«Pero él ya ha visto a T.J.», pensó. «Lo ha visto y no le ha dado cuenta». ¿Podría arriesgarse? Isabella se mordió el labio, intentando hallar la manera de ayudar a Esme y no desvelar el secreto que le había ocultado a Edward durante esos cuatro años.

—No se trata sólo de T.J. —dijo—. ¿Qué pasaría con mi negocio?

Edward, al percatarse de que había logrado abrir una brecha en sus defensas, dio un paso adelante y la miró a los ojos.

—Sólo serían un par de semanas.

—Yo... no sé, Edward.

—Escucha, doblaré la cantidad del cheque que te ofrecí esta maña...

Justo en ese momento lo interrumpió su teléfono móvil, y Isabella casi suspiró de alivio. Dios, debía de estar loca. ¿Y si se descubriera la verdad? No, no podía hacer aquello, por mucho dinero que le ofreciese.

Casi. ¡Casi había logrado convencerla!

Edward soltó entre dientes una retahíla de improperios en griego mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. Al ver el número, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Isabella al tiempo que contestaba.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Edward, tengo un dolor metido en el pecho que no se me quita. Jasper y Alice van a llevarme al hospital.

—¿Ha llamado Jasper a tu médico?

—Sí; se reunirá con nosotros en el hospital. Dice que probablemente tenga que permanecer ingresada en observación un par de días. Oh, Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Edward se mordió el labio y fijó la vista en la ventana, a través de la cual sólo se veía la oscuridad de la noche.

—Descansar —le contestó en un tono suave pero firme.

—Pero... ¿y la boda? ¿Cómo vamos a...?

—No te preocupes más por eso; lo tengo todo bajo control —mintió Edward, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Isabella por encima del hombro.

—¿Isabella te ha dicho que lo hará? ¡Oh, Edward, eso es maravilloso! No te imaginas la tranquilidad que me da saber eso. Tráela al hospital en cuanto lleguéis. Tengo que hablar con ella para decirle todas las cosas que hay que hacer, los sitios donde he pensado que podríamos celebrar el banquete...

Edward no dijo nada. No podía decirle a su madre que le había fallado. Cuando llegase a Seatle pensaría en el modo más suave de decirle la verdad, de admitir que no había conseguido convencer a Isabella.

Por más que lo intentaba no alcanzaba a imaginar por qué tenía su madre esa fijación con ella, por qué de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo había tenido que escoger a la que había destruido su matrimonio para organizar la boda de Jasper.

Claro que su madre jamás reconocería la culpa de Isabella en lo que había ocurrido; siempre había dicho que si Vicky se había marchado, tenía que haber sido por su propia voluntad. Edward estaba convencido de lo contrario, pero jamás le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido la noche antes de la boda. —Podrás hablar con ella de todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no quiero que te preocupes mas, de acuerdo? —le dijo a su madre—. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Isabella se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras escuchaba a Edward hablar por teléfono con su madre, el rostro pálido, las facciones tensas.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al verlo pasarse una mano por el cabello, angustiado, y cuando sus ojos se posaron desesperados en la oscuridad de la noche tuvo que contenerse para no correr a su lado, ponerle una mano en el hombro, darle palabras de aliento... cualquier cosa por disipar su aflicción.

—¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Me oyes? —la llamó casi frenético, pasándose de nuevo la mano por el cabello—. No, no contestes. No hagas esfuerzos; estaré allí enseguida.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Isabella con expresión sombría.

—Tengo que volver a Seatle. Mi madre...

La voz se le quebró y no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Isabella se sentía fatal. Edward no había exagerado ni le había mentido, y todo ese tiempo que había desperdiciado allí intentando convencerla debería haberlo pasado en Seatle, cerca de su madre.

¿Y si Esme moría? ¿Y si Edward no llegaba a tiempo y no podía darle siquiera el último adiós?

Isabella sabía que no podría perdonarse jamás si aquello ocurriera.

Presa del remordimiento, fue junto a él y le tocó la manga.

—Iré contigo, Edward.

«Por favor, Dios mío, no dejes que Esme muera», rogó para sus adentros.

Después de que Isabella llamara a Jessica para dejarla a cargo de _Chocolatique_ hasta su regreso, y de hacer su maleta y la de T.J., salieron en dirección a Seatle en el coche de Edward.

Durante el viaje Edward llamó a Jasper para saber cómo seguía su madre, y éste lo tranquilizó asegurándole que había sido sólo un amago de infarto.

Isabella comprendía muy bien el temor de Edward de perder a su madre porque ella también lo había experimentado, y conociéndolo imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser para él, que estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre todo bajo control, sobrellevar aquello.

Al llegar al caserón Victoriano que era el hogar de los Cullen, Isabella se estremeció cuando se bajó del coche y alzó la vista hacia la fachada, que se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno.

Aquella casa albergaba recuerdos que le gustaría poder borrar de su mente, como el hecho de que durante un corto periodo de tiempo Vicky había vivido en aquel lugar con Edward.

Incluso Johnny, el viejo mayordomo, seguía allí. Fue quien salió a recibirlos para sacar su equipaje del maletero y llevarlo a la casa.

—Vamos, Isabella.

La voz de Edward la hizo volverse. Tenía en sus brazos a T.J., que durante el trayecto se había quedado dormido.

—Trae; tú vete al hospital —le dijo, yendo junto a él y extendiendo los brazos.

—No te preocupes, «mamá osa», no voy a dejarlo caer —replicó él, lanzándole una breve mirada antes de echar a andar hacia la casa—. Vamos, te enseñaré vuestras habitaciones y luego iré al hospital. Cuando he llamado antes a Jasper me dijo que nuestra madre se había quedado dormida.

Entraron en la mansión, y Isabella de dio cuenta de que si bien fuera parecía que no hubiese pasado el tiempo, el interior había cambiado bastante.

—Hace tres años convertimos el ala que Jasper y yo compartíamos, aquí en la planta baja, por una serie de habitaciones para uso de nuestra madre. Después del ataque al corazón el médico le dijo que no le convenía hacer esfuerzos, y así no tiene que subir al piso de arriba—le explicó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras— Alice ocupa una de esas habitaciones.

—¿Y dónde vamos a dormir T.J. y yo? —le preguntó, siguiéndolo.

—Arriba, en el ala donde está la mía.

Isabella casi tropezó en el escalón que estaba subiendo.

—¿Don... donde está la tuya? —balbució. Edward se detuvo al llegar al rellano y se volvió hacia ella.

—Antes compartía esta ala con Jasper, pero cuando se comprometió con Alice compraron una casa cerca de aquí y ya está viviendo allí, así que ahora sólo la ocupo yo, y los dos cuartos de invitados están también en esta planta.

Isabella trató de no pensar en ello y lo siguió por el pasillo. A través de los ventanales vio el patio, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, y la piscina, en cuya superficie brillaba el reflejo de ésta.

—Cambiamos la piscina el año pasado —comentó Edward—; es más práctica que la que había cuando mi padre compró la casa.

Isabella asintió, recordando las estatuas y la cascada artificial que ya no estaban. El anterior dueño debía de haber tenido un gusto un tanto estrambótico.

—¿Está vallada? —le preguntó, recordando en ese momento la fascinación de T.J. por el agua.

—Sí, pero la verja siempre está cerrada. Aparte de por el jardín el único acceso es a través de la casa, por la terraza. Las puertas son correderas, pero tienen pestillo, así que si te quedas más tranquila, le diré a Johnny que se asegure de que el pestillo esté echado en todo momento durante el tiempo que paséis aquí.

—Gracias.

—Esta será tu habitación —anunció Edward, deteniéndose y abriendo la puerta de un cuarto a su izquierda.

—¿Y T.J.? ¿Dónde dormirá?

—Te lo mostraré —contestó él, entrando en el dormitorio.

Isabella lo siguió y llegaron a una habitación más pequeña anexa a la suya. Obviamente había sido pensada como vestidor, pero Edward había hecho que pusieran allí una camita, y en el suelo había varios juguetes que parecían recién comprados.

Se acercó a la cama para apartar la colcha y las sabanas, y Edward depositó a T.J. sobre el colchón con tal suavidad, que el chiquillo ni parpadeó.

Isabella no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo, así i que decidió que por una vez podía dormir con la ropa y sólo le quitó las botitas antes de taparlo.

—Podría dormir en la otra habitación de invitados, pero pensé que querrías tener al chico cerca —le dijo Edward.

—Gracias —contestó ella, sorprendida por lo atento que estaba siendo—, aunque no tenías por qué haberle tomado tantas molestias —añadió, señalando los juguetes con un ademán.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si serán los más adecuados porque Johnny ha tenido poco más de una hora antes de que cerraran las tiendas, pero quería que tu hijo se sintiera cómodo aquí durante vuestra estancia, y pensé que tal vez unos pocos juguetes harían que le resultase más fácil adaptarse —le explicó—. En fin, tengo que ir al hospital; te dejaré para que puedas deshacer el equipaje.

—Gracias —murmuró ella una vez más.

Sin embargo, no oyó pisadas alejándose detrás de ella, ni la puerta cerrarse, y se giró movida por la curiosidad. Edward estaba observándola con una expresión impenetrable. Había una cierta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos verdes por los difíciles momentos porque estaba pasando su familia, una vulnerabilidad que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en ellos, pero el magnetismo que parecía ejercer sobre ella no se había debilitado en absoluto.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, la espalda tensa como las cuerdas de un violín, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—Ahora está muy oscuro, pero esta habitación tiene la mejor vista; desde aquí se ven los jardines y también la piscina —comentó Edward, su voz apenas un leve susurro—. De hecho, no es por presumir, pero el diseño de los jardines es mío en parte. Le di unas cuantas ideas al paisajista que contratamos cuando remodelamos la piscina.

Isabella quería que se marchara antes de que se pusiese en ridículo a sí misma.

—Siempre tuviste muy buen ojo para esa clase de cosas —admitió sin poder evitar que los recuerdos la asaltaran.

Fue él quien escogió el vestido que llevó Vicky en la boda. Vicky no había sido una belleza, pero aquel vestido había logrado realzar su atractivo natural haciéndola parecer casi hermosa.

—Vaya, me halaga ver que eres capaz de reconocer algo bueno en mí —masculló él con ironía.

Isabella no contestó, y al cabo lo oyó exhalar un pesado suspiro.

—Perdona de nuevo —murmuró Edward—; eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Has accedido a venir, a ayudar a mi madre con esta endemoniada boda que la tiene tan alterada y yo no hago más que atacarte.

—Es igual, Edward, no pasa nada —le dijo ella—. No espero nada de ti; siempre he tenido muy claro qué es lo que piensas de mí.

Edward se quedó callado, pero Isabella, que seguía de espaldas a él, no podía ver su rostro.

—¿Tan poco diplomático he sido? —inquirió finalmente, en un tono casi juguetón.

Isabella inspiró, temblorosa. Lo último que necesitaba era que Edward se volviese amable con ella sólo porque no se sintiese a disgusto allí.

—¿No dices nada, Isabella? —la pinchó él—; dar la callada por respuesta no es habitual en ti. Dime, ¿en qué piensas?

Aquello sí que era una novedad, pensó Isabella con ironía: Edward interesado por sus opiniones y sus puntos de vista. ¿Cuántas veces la había silenciado en el pasado con una mirada de reprobación, con una sonrisa desdeñosa?

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras... o es que te has vuelto de pronto demasiado educada como para decirme que fui contigo mucho peor de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir? —le insistió él en el mismo tono.

Isabella encogió un hombro, negándose a entrar en su juego ni a dejarse engatusar.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, y Isabella se sintió aún más consciente de la presencia de Edward detrás de ella. Escuchó el roce de la tela de sus pantalones al cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra, el ritmo acompasado de su respiración... A cada segundo que pasaba la tensión iba aumentando, y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más se dio la vuelta.

Estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que había estado hacía unos momentos. Probablemente el ruido de la moqueta había amortiguado sus pasos. Y sus ojos... la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado por completo. ¿Podía ser... deseo?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle con fuerza; el aire se cargó de electricidad. Quería rodearle el cuello con los brazos, atraerlo hacia sí, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos... No, ¿acaso había perdido la cordura?, se reprendió. Enumeró mentalmente todos los motivos por los que no debía dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia él: Edward la detestaba, había estado casado con su mejor amiga... además con él no habría jamás posibilidad de un final feliz; únicamente le rompería el corazón.

Y aun así, a pesar de todo, nada de aquello importaba. Quería que la besase, que la tocase, que la hiciese arder en las llamas del deseo...

Cuando Edward dio un paso adelante, ella dio otro también, acortando el escaso medio metro que los separaba. Susurró su nombre y lo miró a los ojos, pero justo cuando fue a poner las manos en los hombros de él, Edward se revolvió y se apartó de ella maldiciendo entre dientes, no sin que Isabella viera la confusión en su mirada, el tormento que lo agitaba por dentro.

La joven contuvo el aliento mientras Edward salía de la habitación, y no lo soltó hasta que hubo salido y cerrado tras de sí, dando un portazo.


	5. Chapter 04

**_Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anonimas y a su aceptacion de esta historia.  
_**

**_La historia no pertenece ni los personajes yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos luego.

* * *

_**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

¡Maldita Isabella!

Edward se acercó al borde de la piscina. Era tarde, más de medianoche, pero estaba demasiado agitado como para conciliar el sueño. La suave brisa que corría le acarició el torso desnudo y las piernas, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente, pero nada lograría aplacar las llamas que lo abrasaban por dentro.

Cuando Isabella había alzado el rostro y había susurrado su nombre, había estado a punto de besarla.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda al recordar cómo lo había envuelto su electrizante sensualidad. Bajó la vista al agua y se dijo que decididamente era una bruja; una bruja hermosa, endiabladamente seductora... y también avariciosa.

Le había repetido una y otra vez que ya no se dedicaba a organizar bodas y que no se movía por dinero, pero al final había dado su brazo a torcer cuando él le había ofrecido doblar la cantidad.

Si su madre se quedaba tranquila, daría el dinero por bien empleado, pero tener a Isabella allí no iba a darle a él un momento de paz.

Se zambulló de cabeza en un arco perfecto, y a los pocos segundos salió de nuevo a la superficie en el centro de la piscina. Comenzó a dar brazadas, con la esperanza de que el ejercicio lo ayudaría a liberar la tensión, pero cuando llegó al otro extremo se sentía igual de acalorado.

¿Qué había reavivado aquella atracción que había creído enterrar años atrás? ¿Habría sido por el niño, el desconcierto de descubrir que tenía un hijo? La primera vez que la había visto con el crío en los brazos lo habían invadido los celos, y por absurdo que fuese hasta se había sentido traicionado.

No podía dejar que Isabella descubriese jamás que había logrado abrir una brecha en sus defensas. Aspiró una boqueada de aire y se sumergió de nuevo, tratando de apartarla de su mente.

Cuando Isabella bajó con T.J. al comedor la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Edward sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café y un plato de huevos revueltos con beicon delante.

—¿Hemos bajado muy tarde? —le preguntó—. Ha debido de sonar el despertador, pero supongo que lo he apagado y me he vuelto a quedar dormida.

—No pasa nada; le dije a Johnny que esperara para que no tuvierais que tomaros el desayuno frío —contestó Edward, alzando la vista sólo un momento—. ¿Qué quieres que os traigan?

Isabella trató de ignorar su actitud desdeñosa y puso un par de cojines sobre una de las sillas para luego aupar a T.J. y sentarse a su lado.

—No querríamos causar molestias; bastará con un poco de fruta y café para...

—El chico necesitará algo con más sustancia —la interrumpió Edward, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

Isabella lo miró, irritada.

—Por supuesto que no espero que tome sólo eso; me refería a mí —le contestó—, pero T.J. tampoco suele comer mucho en el desayuno. Con unas rodajas de fruta y un tazón de leche con cereales bastará.

—¿Y huevos revueltos, mamá? ¿O tostadas? —inquirió el pequeño con expresión esperanzada.

Edward le lanzó a Isabella una mirada sarcástica, pero ella no le prestó atención y le dijo a T.J.:

—Sólo si te tomas antes la fruta.

El niño se apresuró a asentir y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, muy ufano de haberse salido con la suya.

Menudo pillo estaba hecho..., pensó Isabella con cariño, sonriéndole también y despeinándole el rizado cabello.

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Edward mirándola fijamente, de un modo extraño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se abrió la puerta del comedor y entró una joven morena vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa estampada.

—Isabella, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, acercándose sonriente a la mesa y tendiéndole una mano.

Tenía bastante acento, y Isabella comprendió que debía de tratarse de Alice.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le estrechó la mano, sonriendo a su vez.

—Y tú tienes que ser Alice, la prometida de Jasper.

—La misma. ¿Y este hombrecito tan guapo, quién es?

—Mi hijo T.J. —contestó Isabella algo tensa, esperando que le hiciera la inevitable pregunta.

Sin embargo, Alice no inquirió acerca del padre del niño, sino que rodeó la mesa y se acuclilló junio a él.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer, T.J.?

—¡Me gusta jugar a los trenes! —exclamó el chiquillo antes de empezar a imitar el «chu-chu» de éstos.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Bueno, yo de trenes no entiendo mucho. A mí lo que más me gusta son las flores. Me encanta cavar en la tierra, cuidar de las plantas, regarlas...

—A mí me gusta jugar con la tierra, pero me gustan más los trenes —la interrumpió T.J., haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que enseñarme a jugar a los trenes —le dijo antes de incorporarse—. Ahora voy a ir a hacerle una visita Jane.

—¿Jane? —repitió Isabella.

—La cocinera. Hace unos platos riquísimos —le explicó Alice—. Espera a probar sus...

—¿Huevos revueltos? —la interrumpió T.J. de nuevo.

—¿Tú quieres huevos revueltos? —le preguntó ella.

T.J. asintió con vehemencia.

—Y tostadas.

—¡Hecho! Pues se lo diré a Jane para que te lo prepare. Yo tampoco he desayunado todavía, así que desayunaré con vosotros —le respondió.

—Por favor, pídele también que le ponga una manzana troceada y un tazón de leche con cereales —intervino Isabella.

—De acuerdo; ¿y tú qué quieres tomar?

—Un café y una pieza de fruta.

—¿No quieres nada más? ¿No te apetece un croasán con mermelada o un huevo pasado por agua?

—No, gracias, con el café y la fruta está bien.

Alice asintió y Isabella la siguió con la mirada mientras salía del comedor. No le extrañaba que aquella joven alegre, amable y diligente hubiese conquistado el corazón de Jasper.

Alice regresó a los pocos minutos, cargada con una bandeja en la que llevaba todo lo que había preparado la cocinera para T.J. y Isabella. Edward por fin dejó el periódico y se puso a desayunar también, pero se comportó del modo más grosero posible, pues permaneció callado todo el tiempo, excepto cuando se dirigían expresamente a él. Tampoco era que le importase demasiado; Alice era un encanto.

No sólo se había ofrecido a cuidar de T.J. cuando fuese después al hospital con Edward para hablar con su madre, sino que además fue sincera con ella y le confesó que estaba algo nerviosa con respecto a la boda.

—A mí eso de cientos de invitados, un gran banquete y todo lo demás no me va, pero Jasper dice que es la clase de boda que su familia espera que hagamos, y sé que la mía también, así que confío en tu criterio y en tu experiencia, Isabella. Únicamente me gustaría poder tener la última palabra sobre el sitio donde se celebre el banquete y la tarta —le dijo tras apurar su café y limpiarse delicadamente con la servilleta—. Y me gustaría que me aconsejaras sobre el vestido.

—Por supuesto; y no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible para que no sólo vuestras familias disfruten ese día, sino también vosotros; al fin y al cabo sois los protagonistas.

—Gracias —le dijo Alice con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie—. En fin, os dejo. Voy al gimnasio a sudar un poco. Luego nos vemos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, un tenso silencio cayó sobre el comedor, y Edward volvió a tomar el periódico.

Isabella comenzó a cortar en rodajas la naranja que había estado pelando. Se sentía demasiado llena para comérsela entera, así que puso dos rodajas en el plato de T.J., que pinchó una con el tenedor y se la metió de golpe en la boca, haciendo que el zumo le chorreara por la barbilla.

Edward le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora y murmuró:

—El chico puede levantarse ya de la mesa si quiere.

—T.J. —lo corrigió Isabella, irritada—; su nombre es T.J.

—Es un nombre ridículo, por amor de Dios.

—Es su nombre —replicó ella—, y se levantará de la mesa cuando haya terminado de comerse la naranja.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—¿Por qué te molesta cómo lo llame?

—Porque es una persona, con un nombre.

T.J., ajeno por completo a la tensión entre ellos, dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, tomó la otra rodaja con la mano y, antes de que Isabella pudiera detenerlo, se bajó de la silla.

Para su espanto, el pequeño fue junto a Edward y le ofreció la goteante rodaja. Isabella, que se había quedado paralizada por un instante, se apresuró a levantarse. No quería ni pensar que T.J. pudiera manchar el caro traje de Edward. Este no estaba acostumbrado a los niños de tres años, y sin duda explotaría y empezaría a gritarle.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Edward tomó la rodaja de naranja y se la metió en la boca. Cuando se la hubo tragado, sonrió al chiquillo y le dijo:

—Estaba riquísima; gracias, T.J.

El niño se rió, y para horror de Isabella se puso a dar palmadas en la pierna de Edward, pringándole el pantalón mientras repetía una y otra vez:

—¡Riquísima, riquísima!

Isabella lo alzó en brazos antes de que pudiera estropearle más el traje.

—Lo... lo siento muchísimo —le dijo azorada a Edward.

Éste, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo a T.J.

—No pasa nada; lo mandaré a la tintorería —respondió.

Se quitó la servilleta del regazo, y después de humedecer un pico de ésta en su vaso de agua, se puso frotar la mancha con ella.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo, anonadada, antes le recobrar la capacidad de reacción.

—Voy a... voy a llevar a T.J. arriba para lavarle las manos —balbució.

Edward asintió sin mirarla.

—Regresaré a las doce para llevarte al hospital para que puedas hablar con mi madre —le dijo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Isabella.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con T.J. en brazos, que se despidió de Edward por encima de su hombro antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Me cae bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital y entraron en silencio en la habitación de Esme, a Isabella se le encogió el corazón al verla postrada en cama, al verla tan frágil.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward cerró detrás de ellos, el suave chasquido hizo que su madre abriera los ojos y en cuanto los vio se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Edward! ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¡Oh, y traes a Isabella! —exclamó, e intentó incorporarse, olvidándose de la vía de goteo que tenía en la mano y los cables que sobresalían por debajo de las sábanas.

—Mamá, no te levantes; quédate echada —la reprendió Edward, yendo a su lado en dos zancadas.

—No seas tonto, hijo; me encuentro bien —replicó ella—. Anda, levanta el cabecero de la cama.

Mientras Edward lo ajustaba, Isabella se acercó vacilante. El brillo indómito en los ojos de Esme era el único reflejo que parecía quedar de la mujer fuerte y orgullosa que recordaba.

—Debo de tener un aspecto horrible, ¿verdad?

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

—Tonterías; la belleza nace de dentro; y tú eres una persona maravillosa, Esme.

La madre de Edward le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

—Cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, Isabella querida. Estaba empezando a desesperar.

Aquel cálido abrazo y el tono afectuoso que había empleado hicieron que a Isabella se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

—Tengo que admitir que no me gusta verte enchufada a todos estos aparatos —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo te darán el alta?

—¿El alta? —exclamó Edward, mirándola indignado—. Mi madre acaba de...

—Pronto, espero —lo interrumpió Esme—. No pienso quedarme en este lugar ni un minuto más de lo necesario. No me gustan los hospitales.

—A mí tampoco —murmuró Isabella, bajando la vista.

Cada vez que tenía que pisar un hospital la asaltaban los recuerdos de aquél en el que su hermano, James, había estado ingresado varias veces antes de morir. Todas las personas a las que había querido le habían nido arrebatadas por la muerte: sus padres, su hermano, Jacob, Vicky. T.J. era lo único que le quedaba. —Isabella, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Esme la sacó del agujero oscuro y frío de sus más tristes recuerdos.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien —se apresuró a contestar.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dijo la mujer, apretándole suavemente la mano—. Edward, ¿por qué no vas a por un café para Isabella y otro para ti? —le indicó a su hijo.

Edward puso mala cara y farfulló algo entre dientes. Pero finalmente salió de la habitación y las dejó a solas.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Edward regresó, su madre y Isabella estaban, según parecía, tan absortas en su conversación, que ninguna de las dos lo oyó entrar.

Isabella estaba pintándole las uñas a su madre, le había arreglado el cabello, aplicado un poco de colorete en las mejillas y le había pintado los labios.

En ese momento su madre se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa dispersó las negras nubes de desánimo que se habían cernido sobre él en las últimas horas. De pronto su madre parecía relajada y feliz, y él volvía a tener esperanza. Presentía que su madre se iba a reponer, que viviría aún muchos años. Y era a Isabella a quien le debía aquella transformación.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas empujó la puerta con el pie, y las dos giraron la cabeza al oírla cerrarse.

La expresión de Isabella se tornó tensa, pero su madre esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, ya está aquí Edward —dijo.

Edward se acercó, le dio a Isabella su café y dejó el suyo un momento sobre la mesilla para acercar una silla a la cama y sentarse.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que Alice me preocupa un poco —dijo su madre, volviendo el rostro hacia Isabella—. No sé si será capaz de sobrellevar la presión de casarse con un miembro del clan Cullen. Es una chica tan...

—¿Vivaz? —sugirió Isabella con una sonrisa—. No creo que debas preocuparte, Esme; mientras Jasper y ella se quieran estoy segura de que lograrán superar cualquier problema.

—Eso espero —respondió su madre con un suspiro—. No sé, no se lo digas a ella, pero a veces pienso que no es muy femenina porque no parece nada ilusionada con la organización de la boda; cuando empecé a hablarle de todo lo que habría que hacer me dijo que las decisiones que yo tomase estarían bien.

—Bueno, a algunas mujeres no les va eso de hacer una boda por todo lo alto —contestó Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero eso no significa nada.

—Tiene otras cualidades —intervino Edward—: es una persona muy paciente y comprensiva.

—Es verdad, sí que lo es; y además le gustan los niños —asintió su madre—. Estoy deseando que me den un nieto. Esperaba que mi primer nieto fuera de Edward, pero... en fin, no pudo ser.

Edward no podía creerse que su madre hubiera sacado aquello a colación.

Isabella bajó la vista, tan incómoda como él, y se puso de pie.

—Hablando de niños, tengo que volver a la casa —murmuró—; T.J. estará preguntándose dónde estoy.

—Estoy deseando conocer a tu hijo, Isabella. ¿Se parece a ti?

—Hum... no. En realidad... —respondió Isabella, algo titubeante—. Bueno, sus ojos son exactos a los de... a los de...

Edward frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa ante una pregunta tan inocente. ¿La avergonzaba el hecho de ser madre soltera? ¿La incomodaba tener que hablar del padre del niño?

—Tiene el cabello castaño, igual que ella —intervino, apiadándose de ella.

—Sí; sí, es verdad —se apresuró a asentir Isabella—. Bueno, debo irme; volveré a verte, Esme—le dijo a su madre, dirigiéndose de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a ella hizo un gesto de despedida y salió.

Edward, que se había quedado allí plantado, perplejo con su reacción, se despidió de su madre con un beso y fue tras ella.

—Vamos, vamos —masculló Isabella, apretando impaciente una y otra vez el botón del ascensor.

Al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, acercándose a ella por el pasillo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la vista.

—¿A qué tanta prisa? —inquirió Edward al llegar a su lado.

—T.J. no está acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo sin mí.

—¿Y qué me dices de cuando estás en el trabajo?

—Eso es distinto. Cuando me voy a trabajar lo dejo con Angela, una mujer que lleva cuidando de él desde que era un bebé, mientras que a Alice no la conoce y está en una casa extraña.

Sin embargo, más que por T.J., si quería irse, era porque necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de Edward y de aquel hospital, de los terribles recuerdos que le evocaba.

—¿Y te ibas a marchar sola?

—Pensé que querrías quedarte un poco más con tu madre, así que decidí que tomaría un taxi.

—Pues como ves no será necesario; de todos modos tengo que pasar por casa antes de volver a la oficina.

Cuando por fin llegó el ascensor, ya estaba ocupado por una enfermera y un joven al que llevaba en una camilla. Este tendría poco más de veinte años, y además de un brazo escayolado tenía el rostro lleno de moratones y cortes y el pecho vendado. Parecía que había sufrido un accidente de coche.

Vacilante, Isabella entró en el ascensor, seguida de Edward. Bajó la vista, pero el joven gimió, dolorido, y giró la cabeza hacia ella, que, horrorizada, apartó el rostro.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, y la enfermera se bajó en esa planta con el joven herido. Isabella se sentía mareada y la angustia la atenazaba.

Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y continuaron bajando.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—Es este sitio, ¿no?

Isabella asintió.

—Odio los hospitales.

—¿Tuviste un parto difícil con T.J.? —aventuró Edward.

Isabella tragó saliva. Difícilmente podía decirle la verdad.

—Todos los partos son difíciles, pero un hijo lo compensa todo —murmuró, rehuyendo su mirada—. T.J. es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Tiene mucho mérito que estés criándolo tú sola, y parece un chico estupendo. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma.

—Gracias —murmuró Isabella, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Habían llegado al aparcamiento. Edward salió del ascensor y Isabella lo siguió, cabizbaja. No podía dejar de pensar en James, en las veces que había ido a verlo al hospital, en el terrible final que había tenido. También acudió a su mente el recuerdo de la noche en que Vicky murió, de cómo poco a poco se le había ido escapando la vida.

Ver a Esme enferma y envejecida también le había afectado, le había recordado su propia mortalidad. ¿Qué sería de T.J. si le ocurriese algo? De pronto sintió que estaba mareada, que le faltaba el aire y que la invadía una angustia tremenda. Se detuvo, apoyó la espalda en una columna y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un esfuerzo por evitar que la dominara el pánico.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada al oír la voz de Edward y sentir sus manos sacudiéndola por los hombros. Si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos, habría apoyado la cabeza en su pecho y derramado las lágrimas que llevaba guardándose tanto tiempo, pero no quería mostrarse débil delante de él.

Alzó la cabeza y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Estoy bien; o al menos lo estaré cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

—Entonces vayámonos —murmuró él.

Pero no se movió.

La expresión en el rostro de Isabella hizo que Edward sintiera deseos de abrazarla. Había una tristeza infinita en sus facciones, una vulnerabilidad que no había visto antes.

¿O sería tal vez que siempre se había negado a verla, que se había negado a admitir que no era la clase de mujer que creía que era?

Movido por una impulsividad repentina nada acostumbrada en él, inclinó la cabeza para besarla. No había pretendido que fuera otra cosa más que un beso breve y casto, un beso para reconfortarla, pero cuando sintió el aliento de Isabella sobre sus labios lo invadió una ola de deseo.

Quería empujarla contra la columna, sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, hacerla suya y no dejarla ir jamás. Únicamente la confusión en sus ojos logró detenerlo.

Se irguió y le puso una mano en la mejilla, posando durante un largo instante la mirada en sus labios entreabiertos, que no podían resultar más tentadores. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad de autocontrol para apartar los ojos de su boca. Finalmente depositó un leve beso en la punta de su nariz, y Isabella se rió suavemente.

—Eso hace cosquillas.

—¿Ah, sí?

Edward se derritió por dentro. En ese día había descubierto a una Isabella tierna y compasiva que hasta entonces había desconocido; una Isabella muy distinta de la mujer egoísta por la que la había tenido hasta entonces. Se había mostrado tan paciente y cariñosa con su hijo, y tan dulce con su madre; animándola, apartando sus temores.

—Sí —murmuró Isabella, bajando la vista, azorada.

Una nueva ola de deseo lo invadió, y otra vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar aquella ansia abrumadora de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, de poseer tanto a la sensual vampiresa como a esa Isabella desconocida que lo tenía fascinado.

¿Sería esa ternura lo que había hecho que su hermano Jasper se sintiera atraído hacia ella? Era indudable que tampoco debía de haber sido inmune a sus encantos. Jasper...

Edward dejó caer la mano, sintiendo asco de sí misino. ¿Cómo podía desear de aquel modo a una mujer que se había entregado a tantos hombres? Su hermano, Jacob Black y todos esos tipos que aseguraban haber compartido con ella una noche de pasión y decían que era increíble en la cama.

—Vámonos —dijo con aspereza—; T.J. estará ansioso por verte.

Isabella lo miró, confundida, pero lo siguió cuando echó a andar de nuevo.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos malhumorado. Era estúpido por su parte reaccionar así. Isabella era una mujer libre y estaban en el siglo veintiuno. Además, ¿qué le importaba a él que se hubiese acostado con media docena de hombres o una docena? No iba a casarse con ella.

Dios, pero iba a hacerla suya, antes o después, se prometió mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. Ya iba siendo hora de que afrontase la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Quizá cuando hubiese saciado su ansia de ella pudiese por fin sacársela de la cabeza y dejar atrás el pasado.


	6. Chapter 05

**_Hola Chicas disculpen el atraso pero aqui esta el capitulo y gracias por sus reviews. Disfrutenlo

* * *

_**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Isabella dejó escapar un gemido de frustración, sintiendo deseos de darse de cabezazos contra el volante cuando volvió a girar la llave en el contacto y el motor volvió a emitir el mismo sonido lastimero. Qué manera de empezar la mañana...

Durante los dos días previos había logrado evitar con éxito a Edward en todo momento, aunque en buena medida había estado tan ocupada con la organización de la boda, que apenas lo había visto. Había aceptado el amable ofrecimiento de Alice de ocuparse de T.J., y había aprovechado para ir dejando resueltos el mayor número de detalles posibles.

Había vuelto al hospital para repasar con Esme la lista de invitados, y luego había hablado con Alice por si hubiese otros que quisiese añadir. Un buen número de ellos viajarían hasta allí desde Los Angeles, y ya había consultado las tarifas por noche de distintos hoteles. También había ido a distintas imprentas, donde había pedido modelos de diferentes tipos de tarjetas para las invitaciones, y ese día había quedado con los gerentes de distintos hoteles para ver los salones de bodas.

Sin embargo, el día anterior no había cerrado bien el maletero del coche que Edward había alquilado para ella, la luz de éste se había quedado encendida toda la noche, consumiendo la batería, y el vehículo no arrancaba.

Se bajó maldiciendo entre dientes su mala suerte, estaba deseando pegarle un puntapié a la rueda, cuando una voz detrás de ella le preguntó:

—¿Algún problema?

Edward... El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, pero se volvió e inspiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera vio que todavía podría llegar a tiempo al primer hotel que iba a visitar, así que decidió decirle lo que había ocurrido. Probablemente aprovecharía su descuido para criticarla, pero tal vez lograse convencerlo de que la dejase llevarse el coche de su madre.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Edward no hizo comentario alguno, sino que respondió con un abrupto: —Yo te llevaré.

Se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño mando electrónico con el que apuntó hacia el garaje, y la puerta de este comenzó a elevarse, dejando al descubierto su Mercedes plateado.

—Oh, no; no es necesario, de verdad, Edward —se apresuró a decir Isabella—. Yo sólo quería que...

—No es momento de charlar; si no salimos ya, llegarás tarde —la cortó él.

Isabella iba a replicar, pero Edward ya había echado a andar hacia el garaje y estaba dando instrucciones por su teléfono móvil a su secretaria para que anulase las citas que tenía y se encargara de hacer que llevasen el coche alquilado a que le recargara la batería.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo, Edward le preguntó a qué hotel tenían que ir primero, y Isabella le contestó en un hilo de voz que al Hotel San Lorenzo. Edward apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada y se pusieron en camino.

Isabella había creído que la esperaría en el coche, pero se bajó y entró con ella. De todos los sitios de Seatle aquél era el que albergaba los recuerdos más dolorosos del tiempo que había estado viviendo allí, pero tenía unos salones impresionantes y no había podido excluirlo en la lista que había hecho.

André, el gerente, un francés de mediana edad, salió de detrás del mostrador de recepción con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto la vio aparecer.

—¿Has vuelto al negocio, Isabella?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y le contestó que sólo estaba haciéndole un favor a unos amigos. Oyó a Edward mascullar entre dientes algo acerca de lo caro que podía salirle a uno un favor suyo, y al girar la cabeza y ver su expresión ceñuda y los labios apretados supo que iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

André dio un ligero respingo al reconocer a su acompañante.

—_Monsieur_ Cullen, es un honor que nos visite —le dijo en un tono de lo más empalagoso.

Isabella contrajo el rostro. Siempre le había parecido absurdo que fuese donde fuese lo tratasen con tanta deferencia. Por favor, no era un dios, sino un hombre como cualquier otro... aunque endiabladamente atractivo y sexy, eso sí.

Además, aparte del servilismo de André, el hecho de que la última vez que había estado en aquel hotel hubiera sido precisamente con motivo de la boda de Edward y Vicky no hacía sino que la situación resultase aún más tensa.

—¿No estarás considerando en serio este sitio, verdad? —le siseó Edward irritado cuando André fue a por la carta de vinos.

Sus ojos verdes se habían tornado grises, como un cielo cubierto por nubes de tormenta, y Isabella supo en ese momento que él tampoco había olvidado lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Ella desde luego seguía recordando, como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, lo profundamente dolida que se había sentido.

Sin embargo, por nada del mundo permitiría que Edward se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto seguía afectándole aquello. Por eso, en un tono lo más calmado posible, le contestó:

—Es el hotel más importante de Seatle; en este salón pueden sentarse cómodamente mil invitados. No podía dejarlo fuera de la lista que he hecho.

—El banquete no se celebrará aquí.

A pesar de que sabía muy bien por qué no quería que se celebrase allí, Isabella no pudo resistir un impulso cruel de preguntarle por qué.

—Porque por cómodos que estuvieran los invitados, yo no lo estaría —le contestó Edward.

A Isabella le había parecido ver un destello de angustia en sus ojos. ¿Podría ser que hubiese estado equivocada todos esos años, que Edward hubiese amado de verdad a Vicky?

Si hubiese sido así... Edward jamás creería que lo que había hecho la noche anterior al día de la boda lo había hecho convencida de que era lo correcto.

—Supongo que tienes razón —claudicó, sintiéndose mal por estar haciéndole sufrir—. Es tan grande, que quizá a Alice le parezca algo abrumador. Después de todo me dijo que no quería nada que fuera demasiado rimbombante.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí —masculló él.

El segundo lugar al que se dirigieron fue un club náutico en el puerto de Waitemata. Sus salones eran bastante más modestos que los del hotel San Lorenzo, pero la vista que podía contemplarse a través de los ventanales era preciosa.

Mientras el gerente del club les mostraba las instalaciones, Edward se fue relajando poco a poco. No había podido evitar que los dolorosos recuerdos de su boda y la muerte de Victoria acudieran en tropel a atormentarlo cuando entraron en el hotel.

Se preguntó por qué había insistido Isabella en desafiarlo en aquel entonces, diciéndole que no podía casarse con Victoria, flirteando con él para provocarlo, pidiéndole que la besara y que fuera incluso más allá. ¿Y por qué había respondido él a cada una de sus provocaciones? ¿Por qué no las había ignorado?

Y Victoria... ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a Victoria? Él le había fallado y ella lo había abandonado. ¿Habría sabido que la había traicionado la noche anterior al día de su boda, antes siquiera de que pronunciaran sus votos?

Había pensado que Isabella no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente respecto a celebrar el banquete en San Lorenzo, pero para su sorpresa había cedido. Lo cierto era que no podía sino sentirse agradecido.

Cuando se había ofrecido a llevarla se había dicho que lo hacía por su madre, pero sabía que no era la verdad. La había visto intentando sin éxito poner en marcha el coche, y había pensado que aquélla sería una buena oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad, para conocer un poco más de cerca a aquella Isabella que apenas estaba empezando a descubrir: Isabella la madre, Isabella la amiga que animaba a una mujer enferma y anciana...

Y esa mañana, mientras la acompañaba de un lugar a otro, tuvo que reconocer que Isabella estaba hecha para aquel trabajo. Tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, se desenvolvía con soltura en el trato con la gente y tenía dotes de negociadora.

Isabella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando regresaron al coche tras salir del último restaurante que habían visitado. Estaba segura de que había algo que se había olvidado de preguntarle al gerente, pero no conseguía recordar qué era.

—¿Te parece que paremos en algún sitio a almorzar? —le preguntó Edward.

—Oh, no querría quitarte más tiempo.

—De todos modos tengo que comer —apuntó él—. Además, hace ya dos días que vengo queriendo hablar contigo, pero no ha habido manera. Cualquiera diría que has estado evitándome.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —inquirió ella, sin poder disimular una nota de nerviosismo en su voz—. De todos modos no creo que sea una buena idea, Edward, yo...

—Vamos, Isabella, no seas así; sólo vamos a almorzar y a charlar un rato. Estaba pensando en llevarte a uno de mis sitios favoritos. No está lejos de aquí, y estoy seguro de que la comida te encantará —le insistió él.

Acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa seductora, y Isabella, aunque sabía que no debería aceptar, no fue capaz de resistirse, y finalmente accedió.

No lejos de allí resultó ser un lugar llamado Lakeland Lodge, a casi media hora de distancia de la ciudad, al que se accedía por una carretera comarcal.

Cuando se bajaron del coche, Isabella se quedó prendada al instante del restaurante, construido al estilo rural de la zona, rodeado de jardines y a orillas de un lago.

—Oh, Edward, es precioso —murmuró.

—Ya sabía que te gustaría —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Cuando entraron, el maître saludó a Edward efusivamente, y los condujo a una mesa cerca del ventanal que se asomaba al lago.

—¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? —le preguntó Isabella cuando un camarero les hubo tomado nota de lo que iban a tomar.

—Por un matrimonio que conozco. Celebraron aquí sus bodas de plata y me invitaron.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—¿En serio? Y yo que creía que no había un solo restaurante en Seatle que no conocieras —la picó él con una sonrisa burlona.

Isabella iba a contestar, pero en ese momento llegaron los entrantes que habían pedido, y tenían un aspecto demasiado apetitoso como para enzarzarse en una discusión tonta, pero al cabo de un rato decidió que quizá ya fuera siendo hora de averiguar el motivo por el que Edward la había llevado allí.

—Aún no me has dicho qué es eso de lo que querías que habláramos.

Edward se puso serio y apretó los labios, haciendo que Isabella se temiese lo peor. ¿Acaso sospechaba...? No, era imposible que supiese nada. Sin embargo, al ver que los segundos pasaban y él no contestaba, el nerviosismo de Isabella iba en aumento. Y entonces, justo cuando creía que no podría soportar más la creciente tensión, Edward exhaló un suspiro y murmuró:

—Es algo que en realidad no quiero admitir, algo contra lo que estado luchando durante todo este tiempo.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió ella, conteniendo el aliento.

Edward volvió a quedarse callado, y Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

—Venga, suéltalo ya, Edward; no puede ser tan malo.

¿O quizá sí? ¿Le habrían dicho los médicos algo malo sobre el pronóstico de Esme? No, no podía ser eso; había hablado con ella esa mañana por teléfono y le había parecido que estaba muy animada.

Oh, Dios... ¿Podría ser que fuera algo relacionado con él? Una ola de temor la invadió al pensar en James.

—¿Estás enfermo?

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo? No, no, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que... No sabes cómo te deseo, Isabella.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un intenso rubor, y le temblaron las rodillas al ver el fuego que ardía en sus ojos. Parpadeó, preguntándose si estaría teniendo alucinaciones.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió en un murmullo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Su voz no había dejado entrever emoción alguna, ni tampoco su rostro. Si no hubiese sido por el brillo en sus ojos, cualquier persona que los estuviese observando habría podido pensar que estaba hablando de algo totalmente mundano.

—Eso... eso es imposible —balbució ella con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué? Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre —la picó él.

—Pero si ni siquiera te caigo bien.

—Bueno, sí, eso no lo puedo negar.

Isabella contrajo el rostro, dolida por esa sinceridad tan poco cortés.

—¿Y entonces cómo puedes estar planteándote siquiera la posibilidad de acostarte conmigo?

Ella, sin embargo, no estaba siendo mucho más coherente que él; se sentía confundida por lo que acababa de decirle, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse excitada ante la idea de que Edward la deseaba.

—Sin embargo, estoy empezando a aceptar que debe de haber... algo que me guste de ti para desearte como te deseo —añadió él con una sonrisa lobuna.

Isabella lo miró, indignada.

—Pues lo siento por ti, pero te quedarás con las ganas porque no pienso acostarme contigo.

¿Tan desesperada creía que estaba? Probablemente, se contestó, irritada consigo misma. Parecía que no tenía el más mínimo amor propio en lo que a Edward se refería; no tenía más que chasquear los dedos para lograr que hiciera lo que quisiera. ¿Acaso no era prueba de ello el que hubiese accedido a organizar la boda de su hermano, el que estuviese en ese momento en aquel restaurante con él? Se había dicho que no debería aceptar su invitación a almorzar, pero lo había hecho.

—No tiene sentido que te resistas, Isabella. Te deseo, y serás mía más tarde o más temprano, así que quizá sea mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea.

Dios, ¿se podía ser más arrogante?

—Ya he estado en el infierno por tu culpa, y no tengo la menor intención de volver allí —le espetó.

Edward resopló.

—Fuiste tú quien estuviste a punto de hacer que me condenara eternamente. Hiciste todo lo posible por destrozar mi vida. Sé que no sentías nada por mí, que no era más que otro trofeo que querías añadir a tu lista de conquistas.

¿Cómo podía estar tan equivocado? «Lo eras todo para mí; eras mi mundo entero, pero tú me despreciaste como si fuese escoria».

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y se rió con amargura.

—No puedo creer que de verdad pienses lo que estás diciendo.

Edward extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya.

—¿Cambiaría algo si te dijera que durante los últimos días he descubierto cosas acerca de ti que han hecho que sienta verdadera admiración por ti...? —inquirió, mirándola muy serio—. ¿Que creo que eres valiente, tenaz y compasiva? ¿Que hay una parte de ti que jamás había sabido que existía? ¿Que estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que te juzgué con demasiada dureza y que lo siento?

El corazón de Isabella palpitó con fuerza. Parecía sincero. Oh, Dios, estaba volviendo a perder la batalla.

—¿Supondría alguna diferencia que te dijera que la verdad es que me gustas mucho y que me gustaría conocerte mejor; mucho mejor?

Isabella se derritió por dentro y, vacilante pero ilusionada, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Sí —murmuró—; supondría una gran diferencia.

Durante la comida estuvieron charlando, explorando los intereses que tenían en común, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer mención de la bomba que momentos antes Edward había dejado caer. Sin embargo, permaneció muy presente todo el tiempo, en cada mirada, en cada gesto.

Edward estaba haciendo a Isabella sentirse como una adolescente en su primera cita. Aquello era ridículo; tenía que controlarse; si Edward se diera cuenta de lo loca que estaba por él...

Paseó la mirada por el comedor en un intento por pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre sentado frente a ella, y de pronto se encontró estudiando la decoración y la disposición del amplio salón.

—Este sitio sería perfecto para celebrar el banquete —dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Edward miró en derredor, sin mucho interés, antes de volver a posar sus ojos de nuevo en ella.

—Sí, puede que sí.

—¿Puede? ¡Es el sitio perfecto! —exclamó Isabella, entusiasmada—. Habría que recortar un poco la lista de invitados, pero podría servir. Yo diría que en este salón cabrían al menos cuatrocientas personas, y en el patio cubierto otros doscientos por lo menos. Y a Alice, que le gustan tanto las flores, le encantarían los jardines.

Edward sonrió.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón; es el sitio perfecto —respondió— Tengo curiosidad... tú que conoces todos los restaurantes y hoteles de Seatle, ¿dónde celebrarías el banquete de tu boda?

—Este restaurante no lo conocía —apuntó ella—. Te debo a ti el haberlo descubierto.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

—En realidad he hecho trampas en eso. Sólo lleva abierto un par de años; antes era una finca de un particular, así que no podías conocerlo porque ya te habías marchado cuando lo inauguraron —le explicó—. Y ahora dime cómo sería la boda de tus sueños.

—¿La boda de mis sueños?

—Bueno, tu trabajo en _Dream Occasions_ consistía en hacer realidad los sueños de los demás, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cuál es el tuyo.

Isabella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Jacob y yo nos casamos por lo civil, así que no fue algo muy especial.

Jacob había querido que se casaran en el mismo instante en el que ella le había dicho que sí, así que no había habido tiempo para mandar invitaciones ni organizar nada.

—Ya, pero... ¿cómo te habría gustado que hubiese sido?

Isabella se quedó pensando un momento.

—La boda de mis sueños... Pues no necesitaría demasiado; querría algo sencillo; sólo una pequeña ceremonia y poder disfrutar de verdad de esos momentos con el hombre al que amase —respondió finalmente—. Con frecuencia las bodas son celebraciones en las que la novia acaba estresadísima, y a mí me gustaría poder tener calma para ser consciente de la solemnidad y la importancia de los votos que se pronuncian.

Era evidente que sus palabras habían dejado a Edward contrariado; aquello no cuadraba con la imagen errónea que tenía de ella.

—Pero bueno, eso son sólo fantasías; no voy a volver a casarme —añadió, riéndose incómoda y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió él con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pues porque ya he estado casada.

—¿Y eso es motivo para no volver a casarse?

Isabella se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—¿Y qué razones hay para casarse? Los hijos, supongo; y yo ya tengo a T.J.

—Los hijos no son el único motivo por el que se casa la gente. También está el tener a alguien a tu lado que te comprenda y que te quiera, y...

—Oh, vamos, Edward, ¿no irás a decirme que eres de los que creen en el «fueron felices y comieron perdices»? —lo interrumpió Isabella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa irónica.

—Bueno, Jasper y Alice se casan por amor —contestó él, removiendo su café con la cucharilla.

—Sí, pero ellos no son como nosotros; nosotros somos realistas y sabemos que en la vida las cosas no son tan bonitas como nos las pintan.

Se sentía cínica hablando en esos términos, pero sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Edward.

—Eres más fría y cerebral de lo que pensaba —murmuró él antes de tomar un sorbo de café—, pero aunque lo veas de ese modo, también está el sexo. Ésa es otra razón por la que la gente como tú y como yo se casa.

—¿Por el sexo?

Con sólo pronunciar la palabra Isabella sintió que se acaloraba y que el corazón empezaba a latirle más aprisa.

—Ya sabes, dos cuerpos sudorosos frotándose el uno contra el otro...

—Oh, te refieres a esa clase de sexo —lo interrumpió ella con un ademán desdeñoso.

Tenía que poner freno a aquello antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de cómo estaba excitándola.

—Bueno, para eso no me hace falta casarme; sólo tengo que buscarme un amante.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y ha habido muchos amantes?

¿Muchos amantes? Si él supiera la verdad...

Isabella pestañeó con fingida coquetería.

—No sería una dama si fuese por ahí contando esa clase de cosas.

Y entonces, de pronto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward se inclinó hacia delante y tomó sus labios.

No fue un beso tierno. Fue un beso que la hizo estallar en llamas, un beso lleno de pasión, casi desesperado.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, jadeando ligeramente, la miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz ronca:

—Quizá necesites un amante nuevo.

—Tal vez —contestó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Tendré que empezar a mirar por ahí, a ver qué encuentro.

Una sonrisa sensual acudió a los labios de Edward.

—Oh, no... —murmuró, negando con la cabeza—, no tendrás que perder tiempo buscando... porque yo seré tu amante.


	7. Chapter 06

**_Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero les traje doble capitulo ando corta de tiempo pero prometo no volverlas a dejar, disfruten._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 06**

El fin de semana pasó en un vuelo. El sábado, cuando Isabella bajó al comedor con T.J. se encontró con que Edward no iba vestido de traje, con chaqueta y corbata, sino con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta blanca.

Cuando alzó la vista al oírlos entrar y le dirigió una sonrisa, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza.

—El lunes me voy a Los Ángeles por negocios, así que he pensado que podríamos aprovechar hoy para ir de picnic —le dijo.

—Pero es que... quería pasar el día de hoy con T.J. —balbució ella—. Apenas he podido estar con él desde que llegamos.

—T.J. vendrá también —replicó Edward—. Además, Jane nos ha preparado una cesta con cosas riquísimas —añadió, señalando una cesta de mimbre que había en el suelo.

—¡Picnic, picnic! —repitió T.J. entusiasmado, dando brincos.

—No lo malacostumbres —bromeó Isabella, preguntándose por qué estaría haciendo Edward aquello.

El lugar donde Edward los llevó de picnic fue Goat Island, una reserva marina a unas horas de la ciudad. Pasearon por la playa, disfrutando del sol y la brisa marina, a mediodía tomaron el delicioso almuerzo que Jane les había preparado, y luego, mientras T.J. y Edward construían un castillo de arena, Isabella se tumbó a tomar el sol sobre una toalla, con la cabeza apoyada en su bolsa de tela. A T.J. se le veía feliz, y Edward... Dios, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Edward. Por suerte tenía puestas las gafas de sol, y así al menos disimulaba un poco que estaba mirándolo descaradamente, o más bien admirando su ancho y musculoso tórax, su liso estómago y sus fuertes brazos y piernas.

Apartó la mirada y la posó en la orilla del mar, en las olas que bañaban la arena, y se recordó que no podía dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía por Edward. No quería acabar con el corazón roto otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando se montaron de nuevo en el coche para regresar a la ciudad y Edward la invitó a cenar fuera, se encontró sonrojándose como una tonta y fue incapaz de decirle que no.

Y así, esa noche, después de que hubiera acostado a T.J., y con la tranquilidad de saber que Jasper y Alice estarían pendientes de él, Edward y ella salieron.

La cena se le hizo demasiado corta a Isabella. Edward se mostró encantador en todo momento, mantuvieron una conversación distendida, y sus seductoras sonrisas hicieron en más de una ocasión que el corazón le palpitara con fuerza.

También en más de una ocasión se recordó que no tenía intención alguna de dejarse seducir por él, que no iba a convertirse en su amante, pero la verdad era que no quería que la velada terminase.

Había sospechado que Edward intentaría algo cuando regresasen a la casa, pero, para su desconcierto, cuando llegaron a su habitación únicamente le dio las buenas noches, sin siquiera besarla en la mejilla, y se alejó por el pasillo.

El sábado por la mañana volvió a sorprenderla. Cuando bajaron a desayunar estaba esperándolos a T.J. y a ella para llevarlos al zoo. Allí T.J. lo pasó estupendamente, correteando de un lado a otro, y mirándolo todo boquiabierto, entusiasmado con los leones, los elefantes y los rinocerontes.

Ella, en cambio, se pasó el día entero tratando de disimular su atracción por Edward, mientras que éste, que parecía ajeno a su tensión, a cómo incluso el roce de su mano la hacía estremecer por dentro, estaba pendiente del chiquillo, bromeando y jugando con él.

Su actitud no podía resultar más frustrante, y por la noche, cuando T.J. cayó en su cama, rendido por las emociones del día, Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad Edward le había dicho que la deseaba, o sólo lo había soñado.

El lunes por la noche, cuando Alice y ella regresaron a la casa después de haber visitado a media docena de diseñadores para decidir a cuál le encargarían el traje de novia, Isabella se sorprendió de encontrar a Edward esperándolas en el comedor con Jasper. T.J. ya estaba en la cama, plácidamente dormido.

Durante la cena, Alice le relató a los hermanos las peripecias del día, y Isabella no pudo sino echarse a reír, oyéndola hablar de cómo se había visto envuelta en metros y metros de tela blanca, como si fuera un merengue, con sastres clavándole alfileres por todas partes.

—Pero ha sido divertido, ¿no? —le dijo.

—La verdad es que sí —tuvo que admitir Alice—. Y no sabes cómo agradezco el haberte tenido a mi lado para ayudarme a decidir.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Es mi trabajo —le contestó. Luego, volviéndose hacia Edward, le dijo con fingida indiferencia—: Creía que me habías dicho que hoy te ibas de viaje por un asunto de negocios.

—Lo ha pospuesto —explicó Jasper por él—, y la junta directiva está tirándose de los pelos porque se suponía que tenía que reunirse con uno de nuestros principales accionistas de Estados Unidos.

—Ya les he dicho que lo haré la semana que viene —intervino Edward, extrañamente calmado, pinchando un trozo de melón de su plato.

—Lo que no entiendo es qué puede ser tan importante como para que no puedas ir esta semana.

—Deja de preocuparte, Jasper; lo tengo todo bajo control —le insistió Edward.

Los ojos de Isabella se encontraron en ese momento con los de él, y al ver el fuego en ellos supo de repente que ella era la razón por la que había pospuesto el viaje.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. ¿Por qué entonces no había intentado nada con ella en los dos días anteriores? ¿A qué habían venido las salidas con T.J. y la invitación a cenar si lo único que quería era sexo?

De hecho, sus intenciones siguieron sin definirse en los días que siguieron. Cada tarde Edward llegaba a casa, jugaba con T.J., charlaba con Jasper, con Alice y con ella, interesándose por los preparativos de la boda, y luego la invitaba a salir. En una ocasión fueron al cine, a ver una película que ella había mencionado que le gustaría ver, un par de veces la llevó a cenar fuera, y el jueves por la noche incluso la llevó a un concierto de jazz.

Durante esos días además se mostró atento con ella, divertido, encantador... nada que ver con el Edward crítico y hostil con quien tantas veces había chocado en el pasado.

Aquello era casi como un sueño, era lo que siempre había querido: poder pasar tiempo a solas con Edward, una oportunidad que pensaba disfrutar al máximo. Quizá incluso, si lograse reunir el valor suficiente, buscaría el mejor momento para decirle la verdad, y cruzaría los dedos con la esperanza de que creería que, lo que había hecho, lo había hecho con la mejor intención.

Cuando llegó el viernes por la noche Isabella estaba a punto de estallar. Había sido una semana ajetreada, pero no era por los preparativos de la boda por lo que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. La culpa la tenía Edward. A excepción de unos pocos momentos, en los que la había asido del codo o le había puesto la mano en la cintura para entrar al cine, o en que la había ayudado a quitarse el abrigo al entrar en la casa, no había intentado tocarla ni besarla siquiera una sola vez.

Aquello la estaba volviendo loca. Se sentía confundida, ansiosa, y tenía la sospecha de que Edward lo sabía y que debía de estar sin duda divirtiéndose mucho haciéndola desesperar así.

Habían quedado a las siete abajo, en la terraza que había frente a la piscina, para tomar una copa. Isabella había olvidado preguntarle si tenía algún plan para esa noche. No se había acordado de preguntarle a Jasper y Alice si podrían cuidar de T.J. en caso de que Edward pensase llevarla a algún sitio. En cualquier caso seguramente no sería necesario.

Lo más probable era que Edward lo tuviese todo bajo control. Nada escapaba a su control; ni siquiera ella. A La vista estaba.

Esperaba que no fuese a ser otra velada en compañía de Edward, el perfecto caballero. No era que no le gustase que fuese tan solícito y agradable con ella, pero no creía que pudiera soportar por mucho más tiempo aquella ansia de él que estaba consumiéndola.

A las siete en punto, cuando los rayos del atardecer teñían de oro la superficie de la piscina, Edward oyó abrirse las puertas correderas detrás de él. Se volvió, y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Isabella, que se detuvo un instante en el umbral antes de salir a la terraza.

Los pantalones negros de seda y las sandalias de lacón a juego le daban un aire sofisticado, elegante. La blusa, en cambio, que era de un azul intenso, no podía ser más sensual. Ligeramente entallada y sin mangas, bajo la fina tela se marcaban sus senos turgentes, y el cuello de pico dejaba al descubierto el valle entre ellos. Sobre la blanca y tersa piel reposaba un colgante, un ópalo azul engarzado en oro.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Parecía caro, pero pronto Isabella sería suya y no llevaría las joyas de antiguos amantes, sino las que él le comprase.

Reprimió aquel fiero arranque posesivo, y alzó los ojos hacia el rostro de ella.

—Una mujer puntual es como una perla de gran valor —murmuró.

La joven pareció algo aturdida por el inesperado cumplido, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo a Edward olvidarse del colgante y del hombre que suponía se lo había comprado.

—Cuesta deshacerse de las viejas costumbres —fue la respuesta de Isabella.

Se sentó en la silla que él le acercó, y tomó la copa de vino que le tendió con un gracias y otra sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es algo que recuerdo de ti. Siempre tuviste reputación de ser muy diligente y profesional en tu trabajo —le dijo Edward.

Su reputación privada en cambio había sido muy distinta, añadió para sus adentros.

El rostro de Isabella se ensombreció.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó él.

—En nada —contestó ella, bajando la vista y llevándose una mano al colgante.

—Cuéntamelo; te escucho.

Isabella inspiró.

—Fue Jacob quien me inculcó la importancia de la puntualidad; lo que has dicho me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que me enseñó.

Edward comprendió que el colgante debía de haber sido un regalo de Jacob, su difunto esposo, y deseó no haber hecho aquel comentario. No quería que el pasado ni el futuro interfiriesen. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de esa noche y de la fascinante mujer sentada junto a él, que sería suya a partir de ese día.

—¿Qué te parece el vino? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Isabella se llevó la copa a los labios.

—Mmm... Tiene cuerpo y aroma, como debe ser en un buen Chardonnay.

Luego alzó la copa para mirarla al trasluz, y el vino brilló como el oro ante sus ojos.

—Y también tiene buen color —añadió antes de tomar un sorbo—. El sabor es excelente, con un toque ligeramente dulce, como de,..

—¿Melón? ¿Pina? —la picó él.

Isabella frunció los labios.

—Iba a decir miel.

—¿Miel? —repitió Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

«A miel me supieron tus labios el otro día cuando te besé durante el almuerzo», pensó. Aquel beso había sido demasiado corto, y sólo recordarlo lo excitó enormemente.

Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, hasta que finalmente Isabella giró el rostro hacia la piscina, estremeciéndose ligeramente, y se frotó los brazos con las manos.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Edward, aunque sabía que no era de frío, sino de deseo por lo que se había estremecido así.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella...

—¿Dónde está Alice? —lo interrumpió la joven—. ¿Y Jasper?

Edward se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, recordándose que debía ir paso a paso, no abrumarla.

—Alice y Jasper se han ido a pasar el fin de semana en Waitomo —contestó—, Y no volverán hasta el domingo por la tarde —añadió con una sonrisa lobuna, acercando su silla a la de ella.

Isabella, visiblemente nerviosa, miró su reloj de pulsera.

—¿No deberíamos entrar ya? Jane debe de estar esperándonos para servir la cena.

Tomó otro sorbo de vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

Edward, a quien le resultaba divertido verla tan agitada, se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró:

—Jane se marchó hará una media hora y no regresará hasta el lunes. Ha dejado preparada una cena fría. Podemos comer cuando quieras, aunque tampoco hay prisa, ¿no? La noche es joven.

—¿Y Johnny?

—Johnny ha ido a ver a su hija y no volverá hasta mañana.

La reacción de Isabella no se hizo esperar. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y balbució con voz ronca: —Eso... ¿eso significa que...?

—Que estamos solos —murmuró él, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Isabella tenía los dedos helados—, A excepción de T.J., claro.

—Está... está dormido.

—Entonces sí que estamos solos.

Isabella volvió a estremecerse, y Edward le acarició el dorso de la mano antes de hacer que sus dedos ascendieran lentamente por el estilizado brazo. Cuando alcanzaron el cuello, le alzó la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar para que lo mirara.

Había confusión en los hermosos ojos castaños de Isabella, pero también refulgía en ellos el fuego del deseo.

—¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? —le susurró Edward.

Isabella tragó saliva y se estremeció de nuevo. Edward inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a tan sólo unos milímetros, y murmuró:

—Voy a besarte.

Rozó ligeramente su boca contra la de ella. Su intención era atormentarla un poco, pero el contacto de sus suaves y carnosos labios le hizo ansiar más, mucho más.

Sin poder resistir aquel repentino impulso, tomó su boca en un beso posesivo, olvidándose por completo de que se había propuesto ser paciente, y cuando la lengua de Isabella comenzó a enroscarse con la suya todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente.

La tomó por la cintura, levantándola de la silla, y la sentó en su regazo.

Se deleitó en el contraste entre las formas suaves y redondeadas de Isabella y los duros ángulos de su cuerpo, y cuando oyó el gemido que escapó de la garganta de la joven hizo el beso aún más profundo.

Un rato después, no habría sabido decir cuántos minutos habían pasado, levantó la cabeza. Los dedos le temblaban cuando le desabrochó el primer botón de la blusa. Deslizó una mano dentro y su palma se cerró sobre un seno. Extasiada, Isabella contuvo la respiración.

Edward notaba el pezón endurecido apretando contra la palma de su mano. Lo estimuló delicadamente, dibujando círculos en torno a él con el pulgar, y Isabella profirió un nuevo gemido.

Edward volvió a tomar sus labios, devorándolos, y ella le respondió con idéntica pasión.

Mientras tanto siguió tocándola, sintiendo cómo se estremecía entera con sus caricias. El también estaba excitándose, y cuando separó su boca de la de ella se notaba jadeante.

—Vayamos dentro —murmuró.

Se levantó, dejando que el cuerpo de Isabella resbalara, frotándose contra el suyo, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Luego la tomó de la mano, y entraron en la vivienda.

Cuando le hubo desabrochado los últimos botones de la blusa, Edward la abrió y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el valle entre sus senos.

—Tu piel es tan suave... —murmuró.

Isabella yacía en su cama, todavía vestida a excepción de las sandalias, que había arrojado a un lado entre beso y beso al entrar en el dormitorio, y del colgante, que Edward le había quitado con manos impacientes.

—Dime qué es lo que te gusta, lo que te excita —murmuró Edward, deslizando una mano dentro de su sujetador.

Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando le acarició el pezón.

Un brillo triunfal relumbró en los ojos de él y sus dedos se detuvieron.

—¿Te ha gustado eso?

Isabella, que no iba a darle la satisfacción de asentir, rogó para sus adentros porque sus ojos no revelaran que estaba deseando que volviera a tocarla.

Sin embargo su cuerpo la delató cuando Edward la acarició de nuevo y tembló como una hoja.

—Yo diría que te gusta mucho —murmuró él, frotando la yema del pulgar contra el pezón.

Éste se tensó aún más, y Isabella emitió un intenso gemido.

Edward la asió por la cintura para hacerla incorporarse un poco y le quitó la blusa, para luego liberarla también del sujetador.

—Tienes unos senos preciosos; tan bien formados, tan suaves —murmuró, masajeándolos con sus fuertes manos.

La espalda de Isabella se arqueó contra su voluntad, empujando sus pechos contra las palmas de Edward, que la miró embelesado antes de agachar la cabeza y tomar un pezón en la boca.

Una bomba de calor estalló en el vientre de Isabella, extendiéndose luego hacia la unión entre sus piernas como un río de lava.

Jadeó cuando Edward comenzó a lamerle el pezón, y arqueó las caderas hacia él. Él parecía saber exactamente lo que ansiaba, porque le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Isabella notó su miembro erecto a través del pantalón, y una nueva ola de calor la invadió. Levantó la cabeza para imprimir un beso en su mejilla y seguir luego la línea de la mandíbula. Edward gimió cuando le mordió el cuello, y lo sintió estremecerse sobre ella cuando lamió la leve marca que sus dientes habían dejado.

Edward se frotó ansioso contra ella, y sus manos buscaron el botón que cerraba los pantalones de seda. Lo desabrochó, le bajó la cremallera y, con una destreza que la sorprendió, le quitó los pantalones y también las braguitas.

Luego oyó el ruido de otra cremallera, y a los pocos segundos los vaqueros, la camisa y los calzoncillos de Edward yacían en el suelo, sobre la ropa de ella.

Isabella abrió de nuevo las piernas, dejándole espacio para que se acomodara entre ellas. Edward no perdió tiempo en hacerlo, y comenzó a frotarse de nuevo contra ella, haciéndola adentrarse en una espiral creciente de deseo.

—Estás húmeda —murmuró Edward con voz ronca—; me quieres dentro de ti.

Isabella no respondió; simplemente arqueó las caderas en una invitación muda.

—Me deseas, ¿no es cierto? —insistió él—. Dilo.

—Sí, te deseo —claudicó ella, ansiosa por que pusiera fin a aquel tormento.

—Quiero más, Isabella; quiero más.

¿Más? La joven escrutó su rostro tenso y sudoroso. No había en él signo alguno de ternura, de afecto. ¿No pretendería que le dijese que lo amaba? ¿Debía arriesgarse a confesarle lo que sentía por él sólo por satisfacer su ego, a hacerse aún más vulnerable frente a él?

Se arqueó de nuevo, apretando su pelvis contra su duro y palpitante miembro, y lo oyó resoplar al tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

—Dios, ¿qué es lo que me haces?

Isabella paladeó aquella pequeña victoria y se arqueó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me excitas de esta manera? —murmuró Edward en un tono cargado a la vez de placer y frustración.

De pronto Isabella supo lo que Edward quería. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y después de atraerlo hacia sí le susurró:

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo, Edward; yo también te deseo; te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a ningún otro hombre.

—¿A ningún otro?

—A ningún otro —le prometió ella.

—¿Más que a ningún otro?

—Mucho, mucho más que a ningún otro.

Edward se hundió en su interior, arrancando un intenso gemido de la garganta de ella.

Isabella intentó convencerse de que Edward sentía algo por ella, de que no estaría haciendo aquello si no fuera así; no con esa pasión. No podía ser que no significase nada para él cuando le importaba tanto que no hubiese deseado de aquel modo a ningún otro hombre.

Cuando él comenzó a moverse, Isabella se estremeció, abriendo más las piernas para que pudiera llegar más adentro.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, y pronto la fricción de su torso musculoso contra sus senos la hizo deshacerse en nuevos gemidos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de resistir un poco más, de prolongar el placer de cada embestida.

—No puedo más —jadeó Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Pues déjate ir —le susurró Isabella— Hazme tuya... para siempre...

Edward abrió los ojos, y Isabella vio confusión en ellos, pero empezó a sacudir las caderas con más fuerza contra las de él, y pronto la confusión fue reemplazada de nuevo por el fuego de la pasión... y de una emoción que no supo interpretar.

Luego el orgasmo les sobrevino a los dos, y la lógica los abandonó, dejándolos convulsos y satisfechos.

Cuando Isabella se despertó, vio por el reloj de la mesilla junto a la cama de Edward que era más de medianoche.

—T.J... —murmuró, incorporándose como un resorte.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente.

—Sigue dormido —le dijo—; acabo de ir a verlo hace un momento. Quédate.

El fuego en su mirada y el tono ronco en su voz no dejaban lugar a dudas de que quería hacerle el amor de nuevo.

—No puedo —replicó ella, apartando la vista.

La tentación era muy fuerte, pero se sentía culpable por haber dejado solo al pequeño tanto tiempo.

—Quédate, Isabella... Te necesito...

Que hubiese sido capaz de admitir aquello la hizo derretirse por dentro. Se volvió hacia él y se miraron largamente. Las palabras no eran necesarias, y pronto volvió a encontrarse debajo de Edward, con los labios de él imprimiendo ardientes besos por todo su cuerpo. Esa segunda vez los dos se desinhibieron por completo, dando rienda suelta a su pasión, sin preocuparse por el pasado o el futuro. Lo único que contaba entonces para ambos era el presente, ese momento.

Sin embargo, Isabella era consciente de que unas horas después alborearía un nuevo día, y tendrían que hablar. Sí, mañana le diría la verdad; no podía seguir posponiéndolo; tenía que decirle la verdad.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Edward, Isabella se levantó con cuidado y se vistió. Edward seguía dormido, su respiración suave y acompasada.

Se quedó mirándolo, de pie junto a la cabecera de la cama, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir el impulso de inclinarse y besarlo.

Tomó su colgante de la mesilla de noche y salió de puntillas, con las sandalias en la mano para no despertarlo.

Ya en su dormitorio, entró en el vestidor que hacía las veces de habitación de T.J. El pequeño estaba durmiendo plácidamente, aunque durante la noche debía de haber pasado calor, porque las sábanas estaban revueltas a los pies de la cama.

Isabella sonrió, se agachó para besarlo en la frente y lo arropó con ternura.

Regresó a su habitación, pero no se metió en la cama, sino que se detuvo frente a la ventana, observando los jardines bañados por la suave luz del alba, con el colgante apretado en la mano.

No volvería a ponérselo; había llegado el momento de que le dijera adiós a Jacob, de que pensara en el futuro.

Lo que había compartido esa noche con Edward había sido tan hermoso, tan increíble...

En sus brazos había logrado olvidarse de todo, había liberado a la mujer sensual y apasionada que llevaba dentro. Sin embargo, temía haber revelado demasiado, y se preguntó cuál sería su actitud cuando volviesen a verse dentro de unas horas. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que tenía que decirle? Estaba segura de que la odiaría, y no sabía cómo podría soportar volver a ser objeto de su desprecio después de esa noche.

Se apartó de la ventana y fue hasta la cómoda sobre la cual estaba su joyero. Guardó en él el colgante y cerró la tapa. Apenas fue un pequeño chasquido, pero pareció resonar en toda la habitación. Era como cerrar la puerta del pasado que todos esos años había permanecido abierta. Depositó un beso en las yemas de sus dedos, y los apretó un instante contra la tapa del joyero. «Adiós, Jacob».


	8. Chapter 07

**_Hola de nuevo aqui tienen el otro capitulo

* * *

  
_**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Un agudo chillido despertó a Isabella; el chillido de un niño, seguido de un silencio atronador que le puso la carne de gallina. Se levantó como un resorte. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Fue corriendo al vestidor.

—¿T.J.?

La cama estaba vacía y no veía al pequeño por ninguna parte. El pánico la invadió y salió corriendo al pasillo en camisón.

—¡T.J.! —lo llamó a pleno pulmón, la voz ronca por el miedo.

Corrió escaleras abajo. Al llegar al piso inferior oyó gritos, esta vez de un hombre. Venían de fuera y parecía la voz de Johnny, el mayordomo.

Echó a correr en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, y en ese momento alguien pasó a toda prisa a su lado. Corría tan rápido, que en un primer momento sólo vio una figura borrosa de color carne por el rabillo del ojo. Luego, cuando la adelantó, vio que era Edward, que debía de haberse levantado en ese momento también porque iba vestido únicamente con unos bóxers.

De pronto un horrible presentimiento se apoderó de Isabella al recordar las puertas correderas de la terraza. Recordaba que Edward las había cerrado detrás de ellos la noche anterior, cuando habían entrado en la casa, antes de subir a su habitación, pero no estaba segura de si había echado el pestillo. —¡Oh, Dios mío, no! Por favor, T.J. no... Cuando salió a la terraza Edward estaba zambulléndose en la piscina. Johnny emergía del agua en ese momento en el extremo opuesto, el traje empapado, el cabello canoso pegado a la cabeza... y el pequeño, pálido e inconsciente en sus brazos.

Isabella echó a correr hacia allí justo cuando Edward llegaba nadando junto a ellos.

—El señor y lo sacaremos, señorita —le gritó el mayordomo—. Vuelva dentro y pida a una ambulancia. Y llame también al doctor Campbell. Su número está en el listín.

Temblorosa, Isabella corrió dentro de la casa, agarró el teléfono inalámbrico del salón y marcó el número de urgencias.

—Vamos, vamos... —apremió entre dientes mientras rezaba.

Por fin contestó una operadora. Isabella le dijo lo que había ocurrido y le dio la dirección. Cuando colgó, buscó a toda prisa el número del médico de la familia. La esposa de éste, que fue quien respondió al teléfono, le dijo que iría enseguida.

Isabella salió fuera de nuevo, y prorrumpió en sollozos de alivio al ver al pequeño tendido de lado en el césped, tosiendo, con Edward y Johnny arrodillados junto a él. Cuando se acercó, el niño la vio y se incorporó, llorando. Isabella lo abrazó, acunándolo contra su pecho.

—Estoy aquí, cariño; estoy aquí... —murmuró, peinando su cabello húmedo—. Gracias, Dios mío; gracias.

Una hora después el médico y la ambulancia ya se habían marchado. T.J. estaba tendido en uno de los sofás del salón, dormido; agotado por el susto que se había llevado y por el llanto. Isabella estaba acuclillada junto a él, acariciándole el cabello con una mano temblorosa, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas... ella, que nunca lloraba.

Edward, que estaba de pie a su lado hizo que se levantara, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la alzó en volandas. La llevó con él al otro sofá y la sentó sobre su regazo.

—Deja de preocuparte; el doctor Campbell ha dicho que lo superará.

—Lo sé, pero es que cada vez que pienso en lo que podría haber pasado... ¡Oh, Dios! —musitó, estremeciéndose.

Edward la acunó suavemente en sus brazos. —No le des más vueltas; no conseguirás nada con eso.

Isabella inspiró profundamente y apoyó el rostro en su pecho, en la camiseta negra que se había puesto después de que el médico examinara al pequeño.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran de nuevo.

—Shhh... No llores más —le susurró Edward, secándole una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

—Tú no lo entiendes —sollozó Isabella—; he estado a punto de perderlo.

Edward lo entendía, pero sabía que dijese lo que dijese nada la consolaría, nada aliviaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que simplemente la abrazó y murmuró:

—T.J. está bien, Isabella; eso es lo que importa.

Ella, sin embargo, no estaba escuchándolo.

—Ha sido culpa mía —sollozó.

—No, la culpa ha sido mía —replicó él—. Debería haberme acordado de cerrar bien anoche.

La noche anterior la embriaguez del deseo lo había hecho olvidarse de echar el pestillo antes de subir a su habitación. Le había prometido a Isabella que se aseguraría de que aquellas puertas estuviesen siempre cerradas y le había fallado. Y su hijo había estado a punto de pagar con su vida su negligencia.

—No... esto no habría ocurrido si yo fuese una buena madre —murmuró Isabella.

Edward le puso una mano en la mejilla y la miró. Tenía el cabello despeinado, y los ojos rojos de llorar, pero nunca le había parecido tan preciosa como en ese momento.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?; eres una madre estupenda.

Isabella sollozó.

—No, no lo soy; soy una madre horrible. Soy un fracaso como madre.

Edward la sacudió ligeramente por los hombros.

—Isabella, escúchame: eso no es cierto. Eres una madre paciente, cariñosa... ¿Qué más podría desear un hijo?

Sin embargo, sus palabras, en lugar de calmarla la hicieron echarse a llorar de nuevo, y verla así le partía el corazón.

—No me merezco a T.J. —murmuró Isabella.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Sabes?, si me hubieran preguntado hace cuatro años qué clase de madre serías si tuvieses un hijo, habría dicho que espantosa: egoísta, sin ninguna ternura... Pero desde el primer día que te vi con T.J. me quedé impresionado. Admiro tu entrega, tu paciencia. Incluso cuando T.J. se pone difícil siempre haces lo correcto.

—No soy una madre de verdad.

—¿Ah, no? Pues si no me lo llegas a decir tú, no me lo habría creído —contestó él, acariciándole el cabello.

Aquello, sin embargo, hizo que una vez más se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Hablo en serio, Edward —le espetó, irguiéndose en su regazo para mirarlo. Sacudió la cabeza—. Tú no lo entiendes; no puedes entenderlo.

—Prueba a explicármelo entonces.

—No puedo —murmuró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo—. Hay cosas... hay cosas que no te he dicho; cosas que debería haberte dicho... antes de que nos acostáramos juntos —le dijo entre sollozos.

—Shhh. No te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Pero es que ignorarlo no hará que el problema desaparezca, y estoy tan preocupada... Si a T.J. le hubiera pasado algo...

—Si T.J. se parece en algo a ti, superará esto —insistió Edward—. Victoria siempre me decía que tú fuiste muy fuerte desde niña; decía que quizá fuera porque pasaste por varios hogares de adopción —añadió—. ¿En cuántos estuviste?

—Cuatro en total —contestó Isabella, bajando la vista.

La última de esas familias de adopción, los Austin, con quienes finalmente se había quedado, habían adoptado también a Vicky, y así había sido como se habían conocido. Ella habría querido que hubiesen adoptado también a su hermano James, pero los Austin no querían adoptar chicos. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su hermano, y para Isabella había sido muy duro. Vicky, por su parte, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, y se habían refugiado la una en la otra, haciéndose inseparables.

—T.J. es muy afortunado de tenerte como madre —le dijo Edward—; lo digo de corazón.

Isabella alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

—Gracias, Edward. No sabes cuánto significan tus palabras para mí.

Edward la besó en la frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Lo que le había dicho era la verdad, lo que pensaba. Era cierto que lo había sorprendido en su faceta de madre. Poco a poco había ido viendo lo profundo que era su amor por T.J., y por alguna razón el estrecho vínculo entre ambos lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo vacía que era su vida. Había disfrutado enormemente del día que habían pasado en Goat Island, de su visita al zoológico..., y de pronto se encontró deseando poder formar parte de algo así, compartir esos lazos inquebrantables.

Isabella no se apartó de T.J. en todo el día. Edward lo había subido en brazos a su habitación, y había dormido hasta bastante después del mediodía. Cuando finalmente se despertó, lloriqueó un poco, y le dijo a Isabella con vehemencia que nunca, nunca quería volver a meterse en el agua.

Isabella abrazó su cuerpecillo tembloroso, rogando porque aquello fuese sólo una aversión temporal, y se dijo que tal vez podría apuntarlo a unas clases de natación pasado algún tiempo si el miedo no desaparecía.

Cuando el chiquillo se hubo calmado un poco se pusieron a jugar los dos con unos coches de una película de Disney que Johnny le había comprado. Eran de colores y tenían ojos y boca.

Una media hora después alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta abierta, y los dos levantaron la cabeza. Edward estaba allí de pie, pero no pasó, sino que se quedó en el umbral, como vacilante.

—El doctor Campbell acaba de llamar —le dijo a Isabella—. Van a darle el alta a mi madre mañana por la mañana.

—Eso es maravilloso, Edward. ¿Está lo bastante recuperada como para abandonar el hospital?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—El doctor Campbell dice que sí —le contestó—. También se interesó por T.J. Le dije que había dormido y que había almorzado. Si quieres puedes llamarle luego, por si hubiera algo que quisieras preguntarle —añadió. Luego ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó a T.J.—: ¿Te importa que pase?

El chiquillo, que estaba muy serio, se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. Edward entró en la habitación y se acercó.

—Vaya, qué coches más bonitos.

—Cada uno tiene un nombre —le dijo el niño.

Edward se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Me los presentas?

—Este verde es Henry; y éste negro es Diesel. Hoy ha sido malo.

—¿Ha sido malo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Isabella se quedó callada, esperando su respuesta con un nudo en la garganta.

T.J. agachó la cabeza.

—Se ha caído en la piscina.

Edward se puso pálido.

—T.J...

—Lo hizo porque quería nadar.

Isabella le acarició la mejilla al pequeño.

—Quizá Diesel necesite que le enseñen.

—No —replicó T.J.—. Diesel no quiere volver a meterse en el agua nunca más.

Edward y Isabella se miraron, preocupados.

—Pero si a Diesel le encanta el agua —insistió Isabella con suavidad—; igual que a ti. Con unas clases aprenderá y nadará estupendamente.

—¿Y si le da miedo?

Edward le alzó la barbilla al chiquillo para que lo mirara.

—No pasa nada por tener miedo, T.J. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo.

—No es verdad; tú eres un hombre y eres mayor y no te asustas —replicó el niño con su lógica infantil.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues aunque no te lo creas yo también le tengo miedo a muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, esta mañana me asusté cuando vi que te habías metido tú solo en la piscina.

El chico bajó la vista.

—Yo también me asusté.

Edward le revolvió el cabello.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada de malo en eso.

Isabella se sintió enormemente agradecida hacia Edward, y otra vez se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero esa vez de la emoción. Dios, cómo quería a aquel hombre...

Esa noche, cuando T.J. se durmió, Edward le insistió a Isabella para que bajase al salón y se relajase un poco, después de haberse pasado todo el día con el chico en su cuarto.

En ese momento estaba sentada frente a él, en el otro sofá, y su rostro delataba tal cansancio, que se sintió tentado de ir a sentarse a su lado, atraerla hacia sí y besarla, pero temía que lo mal interpretase y creyese que quería sexo. Lo que necesitaba era ternura y a alguien dispuesto a escuchar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Isabella alzó la vista hacia él y asintió. Se la veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, que una vez más Edward se sintió contrariado. Tenía la impresión de que había estado muchísimo más equivocado de lo que había pensado al juzgarla como lo había hecho en el pasado. La mujer a la que había creído superficial y egoísta era en realidad una madre dulce y cariñosa; ¡y se estaba portando tan bien con su madre! ¿Habría cambiado radicalmente en aquellos cuatro años? No podía ser más distinta de la Isabella que se había enfrentado a él, insistiéndole para que no se casase con Victoria. El se había puesto furioso cuando lo había acusado de estar empujando a su amiga a un matrimonio del que acabaría arrepintiéndose. Entonces había pensado que había tratado de disuadirlo de ese casamiento porque lo quería para ella, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que ese hubiera sido el motivo. Quizás...

—Edward... —lo llamó Isabella, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

Las pálidas mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rubor.

—No, nada —murmuró, apartando el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—¿Podrías... podrías abrazarme? —le dijo vacilante, mirándolo casi con timidez.

—Pues claro que sí —respondió él al instante, poniéndose de pie.

Se sentó junto a ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro y se quedaron los dos en silencio de nuevo.

Los pensamientos de Edward regresaron otra vez al pasado. ¿Por qué se había opuesto de aquel modo Isabella a su matrimonio? ¿Y por qué lo había abandonado Victoria? ¿Acaso Isabella había sabido algo que él ignoraba? En cualquier caso Isabella había tenido razón en una cosa: Victoria no había sido feliz durante el poco tiempo que había estado casada con él. Había intentado disimularlo con sonrisas amables, corteses, pero desde un primer momento él había tenido la impresión de que no era feliz a su lado.

Aquello lo había hecho sentirse tremendamente frustrado. La había colmado de regalos, de atenciones, la había llevado al teatro, a los mejores restaurantes... todo excepto su amor.

¿Era culpa suya que no hubiese sido feliz? En aquel entonces no lo había creído así. Cuando descubrió que lo había abandonado, seis semanas después de la boda, se había sentido profundamente humillado y le había echado la culpa a Isabella. Había estado seguro de que había sido ella quien había convencido a Victoria para que lo abandonase, y la había detestado por ello, por ridiculizarlo ante los ojos de la sociedad.

Había querido ir tras Victoria, convencerla para que volviera con él, o al menos para exigirle una explicación, pero su madre lo había disuadido, diciéndole que debía dejar que pasase un poco de tiempo para que pudiese ver lo ocurrido con perspectiva.

Su madre siempre había estado muy segura de que Isabella no podía tener nada que ver con que Victoria lo hubiese abandonado, pero él no opinaba lo mismo y su resentimiento hacia ella había ido extendiéndose dentro de él, como un cáncer. Y luego... luego Victoria había muerto.

El se había negado a quedarse en el cementerio a recibir el pésame de las personas que habían acudido al entierro. De haberlo hecho habría matado con sus propias manos a Isabella, que había permanecido a un lado todo el tiempo. Únicamente sus ojos enrojecidos le habían dejado entrever entonces que Victoria le había importado algo.

Al día siguiente se había sentido algo más calmado, y había querido ir a exigirle las explicaciones que su esposa ya no podía darle, pero Isabella se había marchado de la ciudad para no volver.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la barbilla en el cabello de Isabella. Tenía que dejar atrás el pasado; tenía que pasar página.

Al día siguiente, poco antes de mediodía, Isabella y T.J. regresaron a la casa. Habían ido a dar un paseo por el parque, y Isabella suponía por la hora que era que Esme ya debía de estar allí.

—¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de la madre de Edward y de que volvía hoy del hospital porque ha estado enferma? —le dijo a T.J., que iba de su mano, mientras se dirigían al salón.

El niño asintió.

—Bueno, pues ahora vas a conocerla. Es una mujer muy simpática, ¿sabes? Si quieres puedes llamarla Esme.

Cuando entraron, Edward estaba sentado frente a su madre, hablando con ella en su idioma, pero cuando los vio entrar se puso de pie, y la sonrisa que le dirigió hizo que el corazón le palpitase con fuerza a Isabella.

T.J., que a veces era algo tímido con los extraños, se había escondido detrás de ella.

—Ven, T.J. Quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial —le dijo Edward.

Isabella le apretó suavemente la mano al chiquillo y se acercaron.

—Oh, no, no, no te levantes, Esme, no es necesario —le dijo a la madre de Edward al ver que estaba poniéndose de pie también.

Soltó la mano de T.J. y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Quieres que te sirva otra taza de té? —le ofreció al ver el servicio de té y el plato de galletas con nata sobre la mesita.

—No, no quiero más té, gracias —rehusó la mujer—. Y estoy mucho mejor, querida; sólo algo cansada de estar todo el tiempo sentada o acostada. Necesito estirar las piernas. Bueno, déjame ver a tu chico. Estaba deseando...

Los peores temores de Isabella se hicieron realidad en ese momento. Esme se quedó mirando boquiabierta a T.J., y exclamó:

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Esos ojos... Es la viva imagen de…

No acabó la frase, sino que alzó asombrada el rostro hacia Isabella, que rogó para sus adentros porque no revelase lo que había descubierto.

Esme le lanzó una breve mirada a Edward, luego otra a Isabella, y de pronto extendió los brazos hacia Edward.

—Hijo, hijo... deberías habérmelo dicho.

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Decirte qué, mamá?

—Pues que Isabella y tú tenéis un hijo, ¿qué va a ser?

El desconcierto de Isabella no fue nada comparado con el de Edward.

—¿Un hijo? ¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?

Esme se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Oh, cielos... ¿No lo sabías?

—¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? —dijo Edward, exasperado, lanzándole una mirada a Isabella.

—Te estás confundiendo, Esme —se apresuró a intervenir ésta, dando un paso adelante—. T.J. no...

Esme, sin embargo, no estaba escuchándola. Se había puesto de pie y estaba besando a Edward en la mejilla.

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho —le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con este momento... Un nieto... Ven, Isabella —llamó a la joven, que se aproximó aturdida y dejó que la abrazara—. Me habéis hecho tan feliz... Durante todos estos años he estado rezándole a Dios porque os dierais cuenta de que esa tensión que hay entre vosotros no es odio.

Isabella no se atrevía siquiera a alzar la vista hacia Edward.

—¿Está bautizado el niño? —quiso saber Esme.

Isabella asintió y tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo podría sacar a Esme de su error sin tener que decirle la verdad a Edward. No se sentía preparada.

—Pero no en la fe ortodoxa, por supuesto —dijo Esme—. Tendremos que ocuparnos de eso; y luego naturalmente tendréis que casaros. Un niño necesita...

—¡No! —la cortó Isabella, frenética—. Edward y yo no vamos a casarnos. T.J. no es hijo de Edward y ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación delante de él.

Esme la miró con curiosidad, pero finalmente asintió.

—Mamá, ¿puedo tomar una galleta? —le preguntó a Isabella el chiquillo, de pie junto al ventanal.

Por suerte parecía completamente ajeno a lo que estaban hablando.

—Claro que sí, cariño.

—Yo te la daré —dijo Esme, tomando el plato antes de ir con él.

Edward aprovechó que su madre se quedó un momento hablando con el niño para sisearle a Isabella:

—¿Qué ha querido decir mi madre? ¿A quién se parece T.J.?

—A ti no, desde luego; te lo puedo asegurar.

—Eso ya lo sé... a menos que hubiese sido concebido por intervención divina —siseó él con ironía—. ¿De quién es hijo T.J.? ¿Es hijo de Jasper?

Isabella le dio la espalda. Estaba temblando por dentro. ¿Cómo podría decírselo?

—Dejad de cuchichear los dos —les dijo Esme, acercándose—. Isabella tiene razón; éste no es el momento. Ven, querida, siéntate a mi lado; y tú, hijo, siéntate también. ¿Os apetece un poco de té?

Isabella miró a Edward, desesperada. Estaba pálido y parecía furioso.

—Para mí no, gracias —masculló—. Necesito salir i que me dé el aire.

Y dejándolas allí sentadas se dirigió a las puerta; correderas, en el otro extremo del salón, y salió a la terraza.

«Hay cosas que no te he dicho; cosas que debería haberte dicho antes de que hiciéramos el amor...». De pie junto a uno de los sillones de mimbre de la terraza y con la vista perdida en la distancia, Edward no podía dejar de escuchar en su mente esas palabras d Isabella.

¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? ¿Podía ser qué...? Por supuesto que era posible, se respondió, maldiciendo para sus adentros. El chico podía perfectamente ser hijo de su hermano.

El propio Jasper le había confesado que se habían visto varias veces después de que Victoria y él se casaran. Además, su madre había reconocido el parecido de inmediato. Con sólo mirarlo y ver sus ojos se había dado cuenta de que era un Cullen.

¿Cómo podía ser que a él aquello le hubiese pasado desapercibido? Edward apretó los puños. Estaba furioso; quería pegarle un puñetazo a una pared; romper algo... No, tenía que contenerse; no podía perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ya había perdido el control por completo en lo que se refería a la atracción que sentía hacia Isabella. Una ola de ira lo invadió al recordar sus gemidos y jadeos cuando habían hecho el amor. Isabella se había acostado con Jasper..., con su hermano... ¡Dios!

¿Era ése el motivo por el que había accedido a volver a Seatle y organizar la boda? Tal vez había creído que podría sacarle el dinero a Jasper, obligarlo a pasarle cada mes una pensión por el niño.

No, aquello no tenía sentido. Si ésa hubiera sido su intención, lo habría hecho hacía años. Inspiró, tratando de calmarse. Estaba furioso con Isabella porque no le había dicho la verdad, pero siendo justos tenía que reconocer que tampoco le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En el pasado le había dejado muy claro que la despreciaba, y con esa actitud suya no era de extrañar que no se hubiese atrevido a hablarle de ello.

Lleno de frustración, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Lo cierto era que T.J. era un chico estupendo, y por enfadado que estuviese con Isabella no podía odiarlo. Si tan sólo... No, no iba a caer en la trampa de desear un imposible; T.J. no era su hijo.

¿Y si Jasper decidiera al enterarse que no podía casarse con Alice, que lo honorable sería que se casase con Isabella para poder ser un verdadero padre para su hijo? No podía dejar que aquello ocurriera; no iba a consentir que aquello ocurriera, se dijo.

Fuese quien fuese el padre del niño, Isabella era suya.


	9. Chapter 08

**_Hola de nuevo aqui tienen el otro capitulo perdon la tardanza se murio mi maquina y el problema del FF pero estamos a 2 cap de final, disfrutenlo y gracias por sus reviews.  


* * *

_****CAPÍTULO 08**

—Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así? —increpó Edward a Isabella, dándole alcance justo cuando estaba entrando en su habitación—. T.J. es hijo de mi hermano. Eso es a lo que se refería mi madre. ¿No es verdad?

Isabella intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Edward interpuso el pie para impedírselo.

Isabella apretó los puños y se sintió palidecer. Ese era el motivo por el que, al volver Edward dentro, se había apresurado a abandonar el salón, dándole a Esme la excusa de que necesitaba un pañuelo.

No se sentía con fuerzas para esa confrontación con Edward. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para reorganizar sus defensas. Lo que había ocurrido hacía un momento, en el salón, le había partido el corazón. ¿Cómo podía Edward creer que se había acostado con su hermano cuando era a él a quien amaba? Le dolía que siguiese teniendo esa imagen de ella de mujer fatal a pesar de todo.

—¿No es verdad? —le insistió—. Contesta, maldita sea.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, y Edward aprovechó para entrar en la habitación y cerrar tras de sí.

—Deja de preguntarme por el padre de T.J. —le dijo Isabella, irritada, mientras, continuaba retrocediendo—. No tiene nada, nada, que ver contigo.

Edward la siguió, y de pronto las pantorrillas de Isabella chocaron con algo. La había acorralado contra la cama.

—Ya lo creo que tiene que ver conmigo —replicó él con los dientes apretados—. Mi hermano fue tu amante; es el padre del niño.

—Jasper no es el padre de T.J. —le insistió ella una vez más.

¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetírselo?

—No soy idiota, Isabella; sé contar. Estuviese saliendo con mi hermano después de mi boda, te quedaste embarazada y se lo ocultaste... igual que a mí. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

Isabella quería chillar, golpearlo en el pecho con los puños. ¿Por qué pensaba siempre lo peor? ¿Por qué lo entendía todo al revés? Contó hasta cinco, intentando calmarse, y le dijo:

—Te estás imaginando cosas que no son. Yo no...

—¿Y entonces qué explicación me vas a dar? ¿Te acostabas con otros hombres durante el tiempo que estuviste saliendo con mi hermano?

—¡No! —le gritó Isabella, tapándose los oídos y agachando la cabeza.

Edward la agarró por las muñecas y la obligó a bajar los brazos.

—Vas a escucharme, Isabella, lo quieras o no —masculló.

—¡No! ¡Déjame! —le gritó ella de nuevo, soltándose de un tirón.

Dándose cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba, Edward decidió que lo mejor sería que intentase hablarle con calma.

—Isabella, no puedo permitir que mi madre descubra la verdad. En su estado podría provocarle otro ataque al corazón; podría matarla.

—¿La verdad? —repitió ella con una risotada sarcástica—. Tú no serías capaz de reconocer la verdad aunque la tuvieras delante de las narices —le dijo—. Nunca debí volver; no debí acostarme contigo ni... —sacudió la cabeza—. Mira, Edward, sé que te debo una explicación, pero...

—No sólo a mí —la cortó él—. ¿Qué vas a decirle a Jasper? ¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá Alice cuando se entere?

—¡Maldita sea, Edward; yo aprecio a Alice!

—También decías que querías a Victoria como a una hermana y que era tu mejor amiga, pero hiciste todo lo posible por impedir que nos casáramos.

—Porque sabía que vuestro matrimonio sería un error, porque estaba convencida de que...

—¿De qué? ¿De que eras tú quien me convenía y no ella?

—¡No! Bueno, sí. Edward, yo no...

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de responder una simple pregunta con la verdad —le espetó él—. Si esperabas que tus trucos funcionaran conmigo como funcionaron con Black...

—¡No te atrevas a meter a Jacob en esto! No sabes nada de...

—Eso es lo que me dices siempre. No sabía nada de Victoria, no sé nada de tu difunto marido, no sé nada de ti... Pues te diré algo: quizá te conozca mejor de lo que crees... cuando menos desde luego en el sentido bíblico —murmuró, acercándose más a ella.

Al sentir los blandos senos de Isabella contra su pecho, notó que una ola de calor lo invadía. Aun furioso como estaba con ella seguía deseándola con la misma intensidad.

—Para ya, Edward, no tiene gracia. Quiero que salgas de aquí y que me dejes tranquila.

—Oblígame —murmuró él, introduciendo un muslo entre los de ella—. No voy a seguir permitiendo que me manejes a tu antojo.

Isabella dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

—¿A mi antojo?

—Sí. ¿No es eso lo que intentas hacer con todos los hombres? —masculló Edward, empujando sus caderas contra las de ella.

Isabella cayó sobre la cama y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward estaba a horcajadas encima de ella, las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Edward pretendía tomar sus labios en venganza por cómo hacía que la desease contra su voluntad, por confundirlo, por haber puesto una vez más su vida patas arriba, pero al ver el dolor en sus ojos se detuvo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

Exhaló un pesado suspiro y se apartó de encima de ella, quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama, junto a la almohada.

—Dios... —masculló, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Se sentía frustrado; horriblemente frustrado. La confusión, la ira y los celos estaban ahogándolo, y sin poder aguantar ya más pegó un puñetazo en la mesilla de noche.

La lamparita sobre ésta se bamboleó peligrosamente, y el monedero de Isabella, que estaba al lado, cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

La joven, que se había deslizado también hasta el borde del colchón, dio un respingo y emitió un gemido ahogado.

Edward se volvió y la encontró mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como asustada.

—Isabella, yo nunca te haría daño —le dijo, sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido controlar su mal genio.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella—. Es sólo que... bueno, el ruido me ha sobresaltado.

—Lo siento; de verdad.

—Está bien; no pasa nada.

Edward se puso de pie y se agachó para recoger el monedero de Isabella, que se había abierto al caer. Dentro había una fotografía de un hombre joven de cabello oscuro, con las manos en los bolsillos de un desgastado vaquero y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y éste quién es? ¿Es otro idiota como yo que cayó en tus redes? —inquirió sin poder contenerse.

Isabella lo miró, furibunda, pero los celos habían vuelto a apoderarse de Edward. Quería encontrar a aquel tipo de la foto y estrangularlo. ¿Cómo podía llevar la foto de otro hombre en el monedero cuando había hecho el amor con él sin el menor reparo?

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—James.

—¿Y qué ha sido de él? ¿Por qué no...?

—Está muerto.

Aquella respuesta y la expresión distante en la mirada de Isabella lo callaron al momento.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que acertó a decir Edward.

Sin embargo no era cierto; no lamentaba en absoluto que aquel hombre hubiese muerto. Eso significaba que no tendría que competir con él por Isabella.

Sí, ya no importaban ni Jacob Black, ni ese tal James... ni siquiera Jasper. Isabella era suya; sólo suya.

—Olvídate de él —murmuró, volviéndose hacia la joven, que seguía sentada al borde de la cama.

En sólo un par de zancadas estuvo de nuevo junto a ella. La empujó hacia atrás y prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella, besándola con pasión. Al principio Isabella se tensó, pero cuando comenzó a besarla con más dulzura le respondió.

Despegó sus labios de los de ella y se irguió triunfal.

—¿Respondías así cuando te besaba James?, ¿eras tan ardiente con él como conmigo?

—¡Eres un...!

Edward se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, pero Isabella le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó, tratando de apartarlo de sí.

—¡Quítate de encima!

Edward se apartó, pero sólo para sentarse a su lado. Isabella se incorporó y se peinó el cabello con manos temblorosas por la ira.

—Oh, vamos, Isabella, no querrás hacerme creer que significaba algo para ti...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque crees que lo único que me interesa de los hombres es su cuenta bancaria? —le espetó con voz trémula—. ¿Porque crees soy incapaz de amar?

Sendas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y Edward se sintió fatal. Sus palabras debían de haberla hecho mucho daño para que hubiera salido llorando.

—Lo siento —repitió, aunque esa vez sí era cierto. No quería verla así.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Que haya sido capaz de amar a alguien en mi vida? ¿O lo sientes por James? Quizá también hice que se suicidara, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que estás pensando?

Edward contrajo el rostro.

—Pues deja que te diga algo: no se suicidó —continuó Isabella—. James estaba enfermo; tenía una enfermedad terminal, aunque por una ironía del destino murió en un accidente de tráfico. Todo el mundo dijo que Dios se había apiadado de él, que así se había evitado sufrir más. Pero... ¿sabes qué? Pensar eso no me hace sentirme mejor; aún lo echo de menos —murmuró antes de prorrumpir en desgarradores sollozos.

Edward fue al instante junto a ella. Se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Shhh... Tranquila; tranquila. Está bien.

—Primero Jacob; después James... y también Vicky —dijo Isabella entre lágrimas—. Todas las personas a las que quiero acaban muriendo —sollozó. Estaba temblando—. Y ayer casi pierdo también a T.J...

Edward no sabía qué pensar. ¿Pretendía que creyese que no sólo había amado a aquel tal James sino también a Jacob Black? Tal vez a su manera sí lo había querido, se dijo. ¿Y quién era él para juzgarla? Edward bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Cuando mi padre murió me puse furioso con él por abandonamos así, de repente —murmuró con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Me sentía tan mal... Pero al final el dolor desaparece; poco a poco; con el tiempo. Tú también lo superarás; estoy seguro, porque eres muy fuerte; eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

Isabella se apartó de él.

—James no era mi amante; era mi hermano.

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Tu... hermano? No sabía que tuvieses un hermano.

—A los dos nos entregaron en adopción, pero a los diez años nos separaron porque la familia con la que me enviaron a mí no quería chicos —le explicó Isabella—. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, pero James se convirtió en un adolescente rebelde, y luego... hubo una chica... Se enamoraron, pero a ella lo asustaban su carácter temerario y los círculos en los que se movía, así que se distanció de él. Aquello le dolió mucho a mi hermano, pero logró enmendarse, cambiar, y ella decidió darle otra oportunidad. Sin embargo, un día mi hermano enfermó. Estaba muy cansado, pálido, sudaba... al principio creímos que quizá fuera la gripe, pero... resultó ser un cáncer —murmuró de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Toda mi vida he tenido que ser yo la fuerte, la persona en la que se apoyaba Vicky, la persona que luchaba por ayudar a su hermano, la persona que los consolaba cuando lloraban, que los abrazaba cuando se sentían solos...

—¿Y tú? ¿En quién te apoyabas tú? Creía que Victoria y tú erais como hermanas, que habríais hecho cualquier cosa por la otra.

Isabella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Victoria era muy insegura. Supongo que pensaba que yo no tenía problemas porque no me quejaba.

—¿Y tu hermano? ¿No cuidaba de ti?

Isabella exhaló un suspiro.

—Ya te lo he dicho: nos separaron a los diez años. Y luego... luego se juntó con la gente equivocada; se metió en las drogas. Sus padres adoptivos tenían un hijo adolescente y no querían que se echara a perder por la influencia de James, así que estuvieron a punto de mandarlo a un reformatorio, pero logré convencerles para que buscaran un sitio donde pudieran ayudarlo a desengancharse. El tratamiento no fue barato; y yo tuve que poner parte del dinero. Por aquel entonces ya estaba trabajando... para Jacob.

Edward, a quien se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, la besó en la frente.

—De modo que así fue como os conocisteis.

Isabella asintió.

—Al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar para él me pidió salir. Naturalmente le dije que no. Después de todo, ¿qué podía querer un hombre rico de una chica como yo aparte de lo obvio? Era joven, pero no tonta.

Edward no podía creer que se valorase tan poco a sí misma. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta la clase de vida que había llevado, criada por familias que no la querían, probablemente en aquella época su nivel de autoestima habría sido muy bajo.

—No creo que sólo viera eso en ti —replicó—. Estoy seguro de que vio a la mujer inteligente y divertida que hay en ti y no sólo tu belleza.

Isabella alzó la vista hacia él, como vacilante.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro —se reiteró Edward—. Cuéntame más; has dicho que lo rechazaste, pero acabaste casándote con él —apuntó.

—Jacob no aceptaba un no por respuesta, así que siguió insistiendo.

—¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

—Dieciocho.

¿Dieciocho? Dios... ¿Cómo podía haberle pedido que saliera con él?; Black debía de haber tenido al menos quince años más que ella.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—A Vicky le gustaba la cocina; quería dedicarse a ello profesionalmente. De hecho su sueño era hacer un curso muy prestigioso en Francia del que había oído hablar.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, imaginando lo que iba a decir. Recordaba lo orgulloso que se había sentido de las dotes culinarias de su esposa, y ella le había dicho que había asistido a unas clases en Francia, pero a él jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarse quién se las había pagado.

—Así que le pediste a Black el dinero y él a cambio te pidió que te casarás con él —murmuró, creyendo adivinar.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. —Oh, no, no. Le pedí un préstamo para poder pagar el viaje de Vicky y el curso. Jacob se portó como un caballero. Se negó a cobrarme intereses, aunque yo, que me sentía en deuda con él, empecé a quedarme más tiempo en la oficina, y en un par de ocasiones me invitó a cenar. Entonces me di cuenta de que me gustaba, de que era agradable tener a alguien en quien poder apoyarme para variar. Le hablé de mis sueños, le dije que quería ser independiente, iniciar algún día mi propio negocio. Jacob me animó a hacerlo y me dijo que me prestaría el capital inicial.

—¿De nuevo sin cobrarte intereses?

—No, esa vez fue un préstamo que consiguió que me hiciera el banco con un bajo interés. El día en que dejé de trabajar para él y fundé _Dream Occasions_ me llevó a cenar a un restaurante carísimo, pidió champán, me dijo que le había dado referencias mías a un montón de amigos y colegas suyos... La verdad es que me sentí abrumada; casi aterrada —admitió con una sonrisa—. Y luego me dijo que me amaba, y me pidió que me casara con él.

Edward comprendió al instante la tesitura en la que se debió encontrar en aquel momento. No había duda de que se debió sentir obligada a aceptar.

—No tenías por qué casarte con él.

—Lo sé, pero entonces sólo tenía diecinueve años —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quería algo que me diese seguridad, y Jacob estaba poniendo las estrellas al alcance de mi mano; yo creía que mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. La verdad es que todo ocurrió muy de prisa.

Con la misma rapidez se había convertido a los ojos de la sociedad de Seatle en una cazafortunas, en una oportunista que había cazado al rico Jacob Black.

—Había rumores de que tenías...

—¿Un amante drogadicto? Era James; aunque como sabes ahora no era mi amante.

De pronto todo tenía sentido.

—¿Y los otros?

—¿Qué otros?

—Los otros amantes que se decía que tenías; ¿qué hay de mi hermano? —inquirió Edward.

Isabella se echó hacia atrás y resopló exasperada.

—Ya te lo he dicho; Jasper no fue nunca mi amante.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me has dicho eso?

—Cuando me preguntaste si era el padre de T.J.

—No —replicó él, mientras trataba de recordar las palabras exactas de ella—. Negaste que fuera su padre, pero nunca negaste que te hubieras acostado con él.

Isabella enarcó las cejas y se quedó callada.

—Oh —musitó—. Bueno, pues no, no me he acostado nunca con él.

¿Debía creerla? Quería confiar en ella, quería creer que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Edward la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Me crees? —inquirió ella, como adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

Sí. No. Dios, no lo sabía; estaba confuso. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Y luego estaba el asunto del chico...

—Pero entonces... ¿quién diablos es el padre de T.J.?

—¿Acaso importa?

¿Que si importaba? Por supuesto que importaba. Saber que tenía secretos para con él lo corroía de celos por dentro.

—No quiero que de pronto un día aparezca ese hombre y me...

—Eso no pasará —respondió ella—. Créeme.

Edward decidió que quizá debiera darle un voto de confianza, y de pronto, sin saber por qué, se sintió extrañamente liberado.


	10. Chapter 09

**Hola Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero aqui les tengo el penultimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y gracias por seguirme, no las entretengo mas a leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 09**

—Está bien —murmuró Isabella, antes de inspirar profundamente—. Quizá haya llegado el momento de que te diga algo más sobre T.J. Es algo que he esperado demasiado tiempo para decirte, pero es que tenía miedo de...

Isabella no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—¿De qué? —la instó él a continuar.

—Bueno, en realidad tengo miedo de tantas cosas... Miedo de perder a las personas que quiero, por ejemplo, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó. Puso su mano sobre la de ella y se la apretó suavemente. Aquello le dio el valor suficiente para seguir hablando.

—También tengo miedo de hacerle daño a la gente que quiero; y durante todo este tiempo he tenido miedo de hacértelo a ti.

—Bobadas; nada de lo que digas podría hacerme daño —replicó él— Bueno, ¿vas a contarme ese terrible secreto o no?

Ella asintió, y le rogó a Dios que le diera fuerzas. —T.J. no es hijo mío; es hijo de Vicky. Yo únicamente lo adopté.

Edward no dijo nada, pero Isabella notó su mano tensarse sobre la suya.

El silencio se prolongó hasta hacerse casi insoportable. Edward, blanco como la cera, le soltó la mano y se levantó.

—T.J... T.J. es mi hijo —balbució en un hilo de voz, la mirada perdida.

—¡No!

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Acabas de decir que es hijo de Victoria —le recordó en un tono acusador—. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme esto durante todo este tiempo?

—Edward, yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?

—Quería decírtelo; pensaba decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Intenté hacerlo... Intenté decírtelo antes de que...

«Antes de que hiciéramos el amor», habría querido decirle. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría siquiera pronunciar la palabra «amor» cuando Edward estaba allí plantado mirándola con el rostro desencajado por la ira?

—Tú... tú me robaste a mi hijo.

—¡No!, ¡T.J. no es hijo tuyo!

—¿Por qué te empeñas en decir eso? Acabas de confesarme que es hijo de Victoria —repitió él obstinadamente.

—Edward, yo... habría preferido no tener que decirte nunca esto...

—¿Decirme qué?

—Pues que Vicky...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué más tienes que decir de ella? Habla de una vez, maldita sea.

—Vicky estaba enamorada de mi hermano; James le pidió que se casará con él.

—¿Estaba... enamorada de tu hermano? —repitió Edward, aturdido.

Isabella asintió.

—Para entonces ya había superado su adicción a las drogas. Si no, no se lo habría propuesto.

—¿Y si lo amaba, por qué diablos no se casó con él?

—Porque como te he dicho antes Vicky era muy insegura. Tienes que entenderlo; perdió a sus padres a los nueve años; los cambios la aterraban. Lo que más ansiaba en la vida era tener a su lado a alguien que le diese seguridad. La enfermedad de James le daba muchísimo miedo. No podía soportar la idea de casarse con él para verlo morir. Y entonces te conoció a ti; eras rico y...

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que se casó conmigo por mi dinero?

—No, no es eso; no me has dejado terminar. Eras un hombre rico e influyente, sí, pero también fuerte, con confianza en ti mismo, respetado por los demás. Esas eran las cualidades que Vicky buscaba en un hombre, porque pensaba que al lado de alguien así nada podría salir mal.

—Pero no fue así —le recordó él—. Me dejó cuando apenas llevábamos casados seis semanas. Se marchó contigo sin darme siquiera una explicación. Volvimos del viaje de luna de miel y después se fugó.

Era evidente que aquello no le había sentado nada bien. Isabella imaginaba que para su ego debía de haber sido algo difícil de encajar.

—Debisteis reíros de lo lindo las dos cuando leyerais sobre ello en los periódicos, todo eso que dijeron sobre mí; en una revista se preguntaban en qué clase de monstruo me convertía por las noches para que mi esposa me hubiese abandonado seis semanas después de la boda.

—No tenía ni idea —murmuró ella—. No leíamos los periódicos. James... el cáncer se estaba extendiendo. James había decidido probar con la quimioterapia. Me pidió que se lo dijera a Vicky. La única razón por la que se marchó fue porque James quería verla antes de empezar con el tratamiento. Estaba aterrado —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Creo que aquel día Vicky maduró de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir enterrando la cabeza en la arena como un avestruz. James la amaba, la necesitaba.

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad a Edward. Parpadeó y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para enjugarlas.

—Yo no creía que fuese a hacer lo que hizo. De hecho James estaba aquí, en Seatle, porque tenía una última consulta con el médico antes de empezar el tratamiento, pero cuando Vicky lo vio...

Su amiga se había sentido muy mal por haber abandonado a James, por haber traicionado su amor, casándose con otro nombre, y también culpable por no haber permanecido a su lado cuando le habían diagnosticado el cáncer. Ese día Vicky había afrontado por fin la realidad, se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo, y de que quería permanecer al lado de James durante el tiempo que le quedase de vida. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiese llegar a curarse, y se aferró a eso, optando esa vez por traicionar a Edward y sus votos matrimoniales.

—Los pocos días antes del tratamiento se quedó con James en mi apartamento, y unas semanas después de que James empezara con la quimioterapia descubrieron que Vicky estaba embarazada —Isabella tragó saliva—; parecía un milagro.

—Pero aún era mi esposa —gruñó Edward.

—Y eso era lo único que empañaba la felicidad que sintieron al enterarse de que Vicky estaba embarazada —le dijo Isabella—. Sabían que tendrían que esperar los dos años que establece la ley antes de que Vicky pudiese divorciarse de ti, y James tenía miedo de que para entonces hubiese muerto, así que decidieron vivir el día a día sin preocuparse de nada más. James estaba convencido de que el bebé era una señal de que iba a curarse, de que viviría, pero seis meses después el cáncer había vuelto a su cuerpo y esa vez los médicos no se mostraron muy optimistas. Sin embargo Vicky y James se negaban a rendirse. Estaban convencidos de que James lograría superarlo.

Por desgracia, sin embargo los dos fallecerían antes de que pudiesen saber si James se habría curado o no. El día en que murieron, James llevaba una semana sin demasiadas molestias, faltaba poco para que Vicky saliera de cuentas, y los tres iban a asistir a una fiesta que unos amigos habían organizado en honor de James.

Nadie habría podido imaginar que tendrían un accidente de coche. James había muerto en el acto. Vicky y ella habían sobrevivido, pero al día siguiente de dar a luz en el hospital, Vicky fallecía también. Antes de morir únicamente había tenido tiempo de ponerle por nombre a su pequeño Tyler James, y de firmar un testamento en el que la nombraba su tutora legal.

A Isabella no le habían quedado secuelas del accidente... a excepción de la horrible sensación de ser la única que había sobrevivido.

—Yo... lo entiendo —murmuró Edward—; supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero no me parece que fuera justo que se marchara como hizo. Me debía una explicación.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. —Temía que estuvieras enfadado con ella. Creía que irías a buscarla, y había pensado que entonces te lo explicaría todo.

—Lo dudo —replicó él—; más bien habría dejado que fueses tú quien me lo explicases... sólo que nunca fui a buscarla.

—No, en vez de eso le enviaste un acuerdo de divorcio —recordó ella.

—Y también le concedí una generosa cantidad; ¿qué fue de ese dinero? —quiso saber Edward.

Isabella no podía creerse que le estuviese preguntando aquello.

—Ahora forma parte de un fondo a nombre de T.J. en el banco que pasará a su disposición cuando cumpla veinticinco años —le respondió, alzando la barbilla—. Entonces podrás demandarlo si quieres para que te lo devuelva.

—Jamás le haría eso al chico —replicó él, sintiéndose insultado—; no necesito el dinero. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué Victoria se casó conmigo cuando amaba a otro hombre.

Isabella exhaló un suspiro. —Yo también me he preguntado eso una infinidad de veces. Al principio creía que lo suyo con James no podría funcionar, no cuando él se negaba incluso a hablar del cáncer, a someterse a ningún tratamiento, y quería hacer como si no estuviese enfermo. Además a Vicky la aterraba quedarse sola cuando el muriese, y creo que tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo llegaría a quererte.

Ella misma se había aferrado a esa esperanza, a la esperanza de que el matrimonio entre ambos funcionaría, porque así al menos habría valido la pena que hubiese sufrido todo lo que había sufrido.

—¿Y tú —inquirió Edward, curioso—, qué pensabas tú de todo eso?

Isabella apartó la vista.

—Las decisiones que Vicky tomó las tomó libremente, sin que yo interviniera en ellas.

—Pero tú no aprobabas que se casara conmigo.

—No, es verdad —asintió ella—; le dije que no debía casarse contigo, que no era justo, pero a ti no podía contarte la verdad. Te había ocultado su relación con mi hermano y yo no era quién para delatarla. Intenté convencerla de que los dos sufriríais si se casaba contigo, pero... —dejó la frase en el aire y se encogió de hombros.

—Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos siguiéramos tu consejo. Yo fui tan estúpido y arrogante, que creí que no querías que me casara con ella porque me querías para ti. No sé cómo no me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba; al fin y al cabo cuando empecé a salir con Victoria no volviste a intentar flirtear conmigo ni una sola vez.

—Me temo que eso no es cierto del todo —murmuró Isabella con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Recuerdas el día del ensayo de la ceremonia, la noche antes del día de la boda?

—¿Cuándo me rogaste que no me casara con Victoria? ¿Que los dos lo lamentaríamos? ¿Cuando me negué a escucharte y te lanzaste a mis brazos para besarme? ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

—Tú respondiste al beso —murmuró ella.

—Habría sido de hierro si no lo hubiese hecho —contestó él—. Aquello debería haberme hecho entrar en razón; pero en vez de eso pensé que me había vuelto loco, que estaba bajo el embrujo de una mujer a la que...

—A la que despreciabas —terminó ella.

—Sí, es verdad, no voy a negarlo —asintió Edward en un tono quedo—, pero también me engañé a mí mismo a ese respecto. En realidad me aterraba ese poder que parecías ejercer sobre mí.

—Y por eso me dijiste que no volviera a acercarme a Vicky después del día de la boda.

Edward se frotó la nuca.

—Creo recordar que te insulté, y no estuvo bien, pero buena parte de esa ira que descargué sobre ti iba dirigida a mí mismo. No podía creerme que hubiera respondido a ese beso, que hubiera sido tan débil como para traicionar a Vicky. Siempre me había considerado un hombre de principios —le dijo—. Pero, a excepción de esa noche, es cierto que no intentaste flirtear conmigo ni una sola vez desde que Vicky y yo empezamos a salir. Y tampoco te mostraste jamás hostil con ella. ¿Por qué?

—Vicky era como una hermana para mí. Jamás podría haberla odiado.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando te quitó al hombre al que deseabas? —murmuró Edward—. Debo decir que admiro tu lealtad. Es una lástima que Victoria no te correspondiera.

—Supongo que nunca llegó a darse cuenta de... bueno, de lo que sentía por ti.

Edward la miró con incredulidad y Isabella enrojeció.

—¿Tan obvio era que me gustabas? —dijo, algo azorada—. Después de que Jacob muriera pensé que no volvería a casarme, pero entonces te conocí a ti y fue como... no sé, saltaron chispas. Era algo que no podía controlar. Pensé que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Fui muy cruel contigo. Y además hice caso de todos esos rumores que circulaban sobre ti; únicamente creí lo que quería creer.

—Algunos hombres intentaron seducirme —le confesó Isabella—, tanto estando casada con Jacob como cuando murió.

—¿Y los mandaste a paseo?

Ella asintió.

—Pero por desgracia algunos hombres tienen muy mal perder. Supongo que algunos no querían que se supiese que los había rechazado, y comenzaron a inventar historias.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Dios... Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días... Necesito reflexionar sobre todo esto, Isabella; necesito tiempo.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior. Aquél era el momento que tanto había temido. Durante todos esos días había tenido el presentimiento de que el entendimiento que había surgido entre ellos no sobreviviría a la sombra alargada del pasado.

—¿Quieres que T.J. y yo nos marchemos?

—No —contestó él al instante—; no, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que necesito tiempo para reorganizar mis ideas. En estos días me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado en muchas de las cosas que pensaba, y también he descubierto cosas de mí mismo que no me agradan demasiado. Necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto.

Isabella bajó la vista. Todo aquello era por ese exacerbado sentido del honor que tenía, se dijo. No podía perdonarse el haber respondido a aquel beso estando prometido a otra mujer; veía aquello como una debilidad, y sin duda estaría convencido de que cada vez que la mirase recordaría cómo le había fallado a Vicky.

—Lo comprendo.

—No, no lo creo —replicó él con un suspiro de frustración—. Escucha, tengo que...

—¡Isabella, ya estamos de vuelta! —se oyó la voz de Alice en el pasillo.

Edward maldijo entre dientes, y segundos después se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento —murmuró Alice, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Edward masculló algo en griego y salió de la habitación, dejando aturdida a la pobre Alice.

Isabella acababa de dejar a T.J. dormido en su cama cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Se apresuró a abrir antes de que volvieran a llamar, y para su sorpresa se encontró con Edward.

—He venido a despedirme.

Por un instante el corazón se le paró a Isabella y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Edward debió ver el temor en sus ojos porque aclaró:

—Lo digo porque mañana salgo para Los Ángeles por un asunto de negocios y voy a estar fuera dos semanas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Isabella respiró aliviada. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel viaje. ¿Por qué se había alterado de esa manera?, se preguntó. Quizá porque después de que le hubiera dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensar se había temido que había ido a decirle que lo suyo había acabado.

—¿Quieres pasar? —lo invitó, haciéndose a un lado.

—No; no tengo tiempo. He venido porque quería darte esto —dijo, tendiéndole un cheque.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Un cheque? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo el trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora. Es mi manera de... bueno, de asegurarme de que seguirás aquí cuando regrese.

—No puedo aceptarlo —respondió ella, devolviéndoselo.

—No seas ridícula; te lo has ganado. Este es el motivo por el que viniste a Seatle.

—No, ése no es el motivo por el que vine —le espetó ella, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta—, pero tú estás tan ciego, que eres incapaz de verlo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, hastiado.

—Está bien; ¿entonces por qué?

—Porque tu madre estaba enferma y tú estabas preocupado por ella.

—Mira, Isabella, no puedo quedarme a discutir ahora contigo; así que toma el cheque y ya hablaremos a la vuelta —le dijo, poniéndoselo de nuevo en las manos.

Isabella lo rompió por la mitad sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo aceptarlo; estaría incumpliendo el contrato que firmamos Vicky y yo al traspasar _Dream Occasions_.

Edward la miró sin comprender.

—Hay una cláusula restrictiva.

—Pero si traspasaste ese negocio hace casi cuatro años; no puedo creerme que un contrato te impida trabajar en esta ciudad como organizadora de bodas pasados cuatro años.

—Por esa cláusula me comprometía a no trabajar para ninguno de mis antiguos clientes en cinco años, y ese plazo aún no ha prescrito.

—Pero si mi madre nunca fue clienta tuya...

—Tu madre no, pero tú sí porque organicé los preparativos de tu boda.

Edward se quedó callado.

—Así que lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar ningún pago —insistió ella.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio.

—Lo hice, te lo repetí una y otra vez, pero tú no me escuchaste.

Edward exhaló un pesado suspiro.

—Parece que siempre te juzgo mal o no te escucho, ¿no es así? —murmuró—. Dios, qué desastre —murmuró, hundiendo el rostro entre ambas manos. Luego las dejó caer y la miró con tristeza—, Las cosas nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad?

—No pasa nada—contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se quedó mirándola con una expresión inescrutable.

—No es cierto; claro que pasa —murmuró antes de alejarse.

La ausencia de Edward hacía que la casa le pareciese a Isabella terriblemente vacía durante los días que siguieron. De hecho, incluso le costaba concentrarse en el trabajo, pero finalmente llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma: regresaría a Forks a pasar unos días, pero sólo cuando hubiese completado las tareas que se había propuesto para esa semana. Así tendría un objetivo que cumplir.

La primera de esas tareas era hacer la distribución definitiva de los invitados en el banquete. Alice le había dicho que dejaba aquello a su criterio, pero era algo un tanto delicado, y finalmente decidió consultarlo con Esme, a quien encontró en el salón.

—Ah, Isabella... Pasa, pasa —le dijo, dejando a un lado la labor de bordado que estaba haciendo—. ¿Ha salido T.J. con Alice?

Isabella asintió.

—Le encanta ayudar a Alice en el jardín, aunque supongo que no es de extrañar, porque a todos los niños les gusta jugar con la tierra —le dijo junto a ella.

—Es un alivio verlo tan contento; parece que está superando el susto que se llevó.

Isabella asintió y se sentó. —Hum... Esme... hay algo que quería decirte. Dios, ¿por dónde empezar?, se preguntó Isabella.

—¿De qué se trata, querida?

—Pues... verás, necesito un descanso; quiero ir a Forks unos días para ver cómo van las cosas en el negocio, pero no tienes que preocuparte, porque volveré y ultimaré lo que queda de los preparativos de la boda.

—No me preocupa la boda, niña —le dijo Esme—; me preocupa que te vayas y no regreses nunca.

—Pues claro que volveré —le prometió Isabella.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Estaba pensando que saldremos el viernes a mediodía. Así llegaremos a Forks por la tarde—noche.

Esme asintió, como pensativa.

—¿Lo sabe Edward?

—No, pero él va a estar fuera dos semanas y yo sólo estaré una en Forks. Estaré de vuelta cuando él regrese.

Esme suspiró.

—En fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?, si tienes que ir no voy a retenerte aquí —dijo finalmente—. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme ya lo de T.J. o no?

Isabella se sintió palidecer.

—¿Lo de... T.J...? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a que cuándo pensabas decirme que no es hijo tuyo.

—¿Tan obvio es? —musitó Isabella— ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, Isabella, Isabella... Exceptuando el pelo castaño y los ojos es la viva imagen de Vicky. Los rizos, la forma almendrada del rostro, los hoyuelos...

—Y entonces... ¿por qué ayer fingiste que creías que era hijo mío... mío y de Edward?

—Porque esperaba que mi hijo abriera los ojos de una vez y se diera cuenta de que tu sitio está a su lado. Si os casarais, tú no perderías a T.J., a quien es obvio que adoras, y T.J. tendría el amor de una madre y de su padre biológico.

—No. Esme, espera un momento —murmuró Isabella. Aquello no iba a resultar fácil, pero tenía que decirle la verdad— Esme... T.J. no es hijo de Edward.

—Por supuesto que sí; tiene los ojos de la familia.

—No, ésos son los ojos de Vicky.

—Ya sé, ya sé que Vicky tenía los ojos verdes, pero no eran de un verde tan intenso; esos ojos idénticos a los de mi marido Carli, que en paz descanse, y a los de mis hijos.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, aturdida.

—No, te equivocas —le insistió tomándola de las manos—. Escucha, sé que esto va a ser un duro golpe para ti, pero Vicky no amaba a Edward. Estaba enamorada... de otra persona.

—No me dices nada que ya no supiera —replicó la mujer.

Isabella la miró, patidifusa.

—¿Lo sabías? Pero... ¿cómo?

—Soy madre, Isabella. Supe desde el primer momento que Vicky no quería a mi hijo... y que él tampoco la quería a ella. Los dos tenían sus motivos para casarse, y ni en el de ella ni en el de él era por amor. No, yo no estaba conforme con ese matrimonio, y tú lo sabes. Me decepcionó mucho la elección que hizo mi hijo.

—Esme, T.J. es hijo de...

—Shhh... Calla, niña; no digas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte. T.J. es hijo de Edward, y así será en cualquier caso cuando os caséis.

—No, no vamos a casarnos —le dijo Isabella con firmeza—. Me siento halagada de que quieras que forme parte de vuestra familia, pero no puede ser. Jamás funcionaría.

Esme se recostó en el asiento y suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Le dije a ese cabezota de hijo mío que no regresara a Seatle sin ti, y por primera vez en su vida hizo lo que le había pedido —le dijo—. Quería que volviese a verte y que se enamorase de ti. Estoy tan segura de que seríais felices el uno al lado del otro...

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Sé que tu intención era buena, pero no deberías haber intentado hacer de casamentera, Esme.

La madre de Edward volvió a suspirar y le lanzó una mirada extraña de reojo.

—Pues hay otra cosa que no debería haber hecho, pero no te hablaré de ello, porque es algo que podría hacer que la situación se complicase aún más. Debería haber dejado esto en manos del destino.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué sería aquello de lo que no quería hablarle, aunque luego sonrió y le dijo:

—Pero si lo hubieras dejado en manos del destino, tal vez no habríamos vuelto a vernos.

Los ojos de Esme se humedecieron.

—Oh, Isabella... Eres la hija que siempre quise haber tenido. Tan buena, tan cariñosa...

Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Sabes?, la verdad es que no recuerdo apenas a mi madre, pero en mis sueños es exacta a ti —le dijo antes de besarla en la mejilla—. Respecto a Edward y a mi…Hay química entre nosotros, pero hemos acordado darnos un poco de tiempo —añadió—. Voy a echarte de menos estos días, pero como te he dicho pienso volver. Aunque tienes que prometerte que no intentarás hacer de casamentera de nuevo —le advirtió.

—No lo haré; lo prometo, aunque a veces, por mucho que Edward sea mi hijo, se merecería una patada en el trasero.

Isabella, a pesar de su tristeza, no pudo evitar reírse.

El viernes por la tarde, tras una larga jornada de trabajo y después de darse una ducha, Edward salió al balcón de su suite a contemplar el atardecer. No podía dejar de pensar de pensar en Isabella.

Sólo entonces estaba empezando a darse cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido cuatro años atrás. Se había sentido atraído por Isabella, pero la había despreciado, dejándose llevar por sus prejuicios, y se había casado con su mejor amiga para darle a su madre los nietos que ansiaba. Sí, se había casado con ella por razones completamente equivocadas, igual que había hecho Victoria al aceptar su proposición.

En su entierro había mirado a Isabella con resentimiento, pero lo cierto era que se había sentido aliviado porque su matrimonio había sido un desastre y la muerte de Victoria lo había liberado.

Sin embargo, había sido demasiado pronto para que admitiese siquiera para sus adentros el inmenso error que había cometido. Su arrogancia se lo había impedido.

No había replicado a su madre cuando ésta le había dicho que Isabella no podía tener la culpa de que Victoria lo hubiese abandonado, y estaba empezando a pensar que no lo había hecho porque en el fondo sabía que era él quien había estropeado todo; él, no Isabella.

Durante aquellos días lejos de Seatle había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, y se había dado cuenta de que era un cobarde. Nunca le había dicho a Isabella lo que sentía por ella.

Le había pedido tiempo, pero aquello no había sido más que una excusa. Si quería formar parte de la vida de Isabella y de T.J. tendría que dejar atrás sus miedos y actuar.

Volvió dentro de la suite y tomó su teléfono móvil de la mesita sobre la que lo había dejado. Alice contestó el teléfono y le dijo que Isabella no estaba, que se había ido unos días a Forks para ver cómo iba su negocio, y que no estaba segura de cuándo regresaría.

Después de colgar Edward miró la hora en su reloj. En esos momentos Isabella estaría probablemente en _Chocolatique_. Podría llamar allí, pero lo que tenía que decirle sería mejor que se lo dijese cuando estuviesen cara a cara, pensó.

Tomó su agenda y comenzó a pasar hojas. Casi no tenía un hueco libre en tres semanas. Frunció el ceño.

La semana siguiente estaría todavía allí en Los Ángeles; tenía una serie de compromisos ineludibles, pero después de esa semana…

Tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a tachar todas las anotaciones de la última quincena del mes. Tendría que posponer todas esas citas y reuniones; iba a tomarse dos semanas libres para poner en orden su vida; iba a mover ficha.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hola este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia ahora les dejo leer disfrutenla._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Era lunes por la mañana y habían pasado once días desde que se marchasen a Thunga cuando Isabella y T.J. volvieron a la mansión Cullen.

Isabella había tardado dos días en reponerse de la llamada que había recibido de Esme el viernes por la tarde. Todavía no podía creer que fuese cierto lo que le había dicho, pero le había rogado que le dejase que fuese ella quien le diese la noticia a Edward. Se lo debía.

Tendría que vender su casita de Forks, pensó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras llamaba al timbre, comprar otra más cerca de Seatle. También tendría que traspasar _Chocolatique_. Jessica y su hermana le habían expresado su interés por quedarse con la confitería. Quizá fuera lo mejor; si iniciaba otro negocio, al menos aquello la mantendría ocupada y no pensaría tanto en...

La puerta se abrió. Esme ya estaba esperándolos. La mujer le tendió los brazos y Isabella la abrazó, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

—¿Está Edward aquí? —le preguntó cuando se hubo apartado al fin de ella.

—Su vuelo llegó hace una hora y llamó para decir que estaba en camino; llegará en cualquier momento —respondió Esme con voz quebrada—. Ven, vamos a mi habitación; te daré el informe.

—¿Te ocuparás de T.J. hasta que haya hablado con Edward?

Esme asintió y secó con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

Cuando Edward entró en el salón Isabella ya estaba esperándolo, aparentemente serena pero temblando por dentro. Edward se había quitado la chaqueta, se había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa.

—Creía que estabas en Forks —murmuró.

Isabella se puso de pie.

—He venido a devolverte a tu hijo.

—¿_Mi hijo_? —repitió él, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—T.J. es hijo tuyo; tu madre encargó una prueba de ADN. Mandó muestras de tu cabello y del de T.J. a unos laboratorios sin que yo lo supiera. Los resultados no dejan lugar a dudas. Ten; aquí está el informe —le dijo, tendiéndole un sobre color crema—. T.J. es hijo tuyo; tuyo y de Vicky.

Los ojos estaban llenándosele de lágrimas.

—Edward, te juro... te juro que no lo sabía —balbució, tragando saliva en un intento por mantener la compostura—. En el sobre encontrarás también el certificado de nacimiento de T.J. Vicky lo firmó antes de morir, y como podrás ver puso el nombre de James como padre biológico de T.J.

Edward estaba mirando el informe como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Tyler James... Vicky me dijo una vez que si tuviéramos un hijo le gustaría llamarlo Tyler —murmuró.

Isabella sintió un horrible remordimiento.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward... No puedo ni imaginar lo que debes de estar pensando de mí en este momento. Me siento tan culpable... Yo estaba convencida de que mi hermano era el padre, pero no podré perdonarme nunca lo que te he hecho, porque sé que no podrás recuperar jamás el tiempo que has perdido con tu hijo.

Edward no contestó. Seguía mirando el informe, atónito. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Dios, sin duda debía de odiarla.

Un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta cruzaron por la mente de Isabella. ¿Habría creído Vicky de verdad que James era el padre de su hijo, o quizá ya había sabido que estaba embarazada de James y se lo había ocultado a ambos?

Isabella recordó entonces lo que había dicho el médico cuando había dado a luz; algo como que si no le hubieran dicho que era prematuro, no lo habría creído.

—Estoy segura de que podrás cambiarle el nombre si es lo que quieres —murmuró—; y corregir el nombre del padre en el registro.

No sabía qué más podía decir, qué más podía hacer para remediar el daño que había hecho.

—Por supuesto también firmaré cualquier documento que sea necesario para renunciar a mis derechos sobre T.J.

—¿Renunciar a tus derechos sobre T.J.? —repitió él, mirándola desconcertado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo lo adopté. Ya sé que nunca podré devolverte los años que has perdido —repitió Isabella, secándose las lágrimas con manos temblorosas—, y lo siento muchísimo. A T.J. le llevará algo de tiempo hacerse a ti, pero se lleva bien contigo. Únicamente querría, si fuese posible, que me dejases verlo de vez en cuando.

—Isabella, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo?

Ella no estaba escuchándolo. Estaba segura de que Edward no querría volver a verla jamás, que querría que saliese de la vida del pequeño, pero no podía renunciar a él por completo.

—Venderé mi casa; y también he pensado traspasar mi negocio. Buscaré un apartamento aquí en Seatle, cerca de... —se quedó callada un momento. «Cerca de T.J. y de ti», habría querido decir, pero finalmente sólo dijo—: cerca de T.J.

—Eso no será necesario; puedes vivir aquí.

Isabella lo miró, vacilante.

—No puedo hacer eso, Edward; T.J. es hijo tuyo.-Edward sacudió la cabeza.-

—Pero tú eres su madre.

—No, no lo soy. Su madre es Vicky.

—Tú eres su madre a todos los efectos, Isabella, aunque no lo trajeras al mundo.

—Pero... pero tú eres su padre; su verdadero padre. Es contigo con quien debe estar.

Al menos le quedarían los recuerdos de esos años con T.J., el recuerdo de esas semanas con Edward... Quizá Edward le dejaría que visitase al pequeño una vez al mes; con eso tendría que conformarse.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? ¿Renunciarías a T.J. aunque lo quieres más que a tu propia vida?

—Tiene que estar contigo —repitió ella, a pesar de que la idea de no poder quedarse con el pequeño le partía el corazón.

—Y tú tienes que estar a nuestro lado.

El corazón de Isabella palpitó con fuerza.

—¿Lo dices de verdad, Edward?

—T.J. es hijo tuyo —respondió él, abrazándola con fuerza—. No voy a dejarte marchar; te quiero —susurró contra su cuello—. Voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho cuatro años atrás si no hubiera estado tan ciego; voy a casarme contigo.

Isabella estaba temblando, y apenas podía ya contener las lágrimas.

—¿Me... me quieres? —musitó en un hilo de voz—. ¿Y quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, Isabella —asintió él con voz emocionada, estrechándola contra su pecho.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabes si yo te quiero —murmuró ella.

—Sé que me quieres. Y si hubiese necesitado una prueba de ello, acabas de dármela: estabas dispuesta a renunciar a T.J. y a salir de su vida y de la mía, pero no voy a dejarte marchar; otra vez no —le reiteró antes de besarla.

Aquel beso empezó siendo tierno, suave, pero poco a poco se volvió más apasionado.

—Es verdad; te quiero —le dijo Isabella cuando hubieron despegado sus labios. Los ojos de Edward reflejaban el mismo deseo que ardía en los suyos, y la joven le sonrió con picardía—. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Cuando se hubieron desvestido por completo el uno al otro subieron a la cama; primero Edward y luego Isabella, que se tumbó encima de él, haciéndolo estremecer.

Lo besó, transmitiéndole en ese beso cuánto lo amaba, y luego lo miró a los ojos antes de preguntarle: —¿Podrás perdonarme?

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte apartado de tu hijo durante estos cuatro años.

—Tú no sabías que era hijo mío, Isabella. Además lo has criado dándole todo tu cariño. ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo por eso?

Un profundo alivio invadió a la joven, haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró—. Cuando tu madre me llamó y me habló del informe tuve tanto miedo de que...

—Shhh... —la interrumpió él, abrazándola—. No quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo nunca más, Isabella. Tenemos tanto por lo que dar gracias... Supongo que debo haber hecho algo bien en mi vida para ser un hombre tan afortunado, para que T.J. y tú seáis ahora parte de mi vida.-Isabella se secó las lágrimas y se rió suavemente.-

—Bueno, tampoco vayas a pensar que te ha tocado la lotería; yo no soy perfecta ni mucho menos. Tengo mis defectos como todo el mundo.

—Para mí sí lo eres —replicó él, acariciándole ligeramente la curva de las nalgas.

Isabella murmuró algo incomprensible cuando sus dedos subieron hacia su espalda y se estremeció de placer.-Edward enredó los dedos en su cabello castaño y la besó, buscando su lengua con la suya. Fue un beso hambriento, un beso lleno de pasión.

Isabella se incorporó un poco y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él para frotarse contra su miembro erecto.

—Isabella... Oh, Isabella... —jadeó él—. No me dejes nunca...

—Jamás —murmuró ella, besándolo de nuevo, sin dejar de moverse.

Isabella se notaba ya bastante húmeda, más que preparada para tomar a Edward dentro de sí. Las manos de él estaban acariciándole los pechos, descendiendo hacia su estómago... pero las detuvo antes de que alcanzaran el valle entre sus piernas.

—No, espera —le dijo—. Déjame hacer, por favor. Quiero demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Edward la miró, excitado.

—Te amo como no había amado nunca a ninguna otra mujer, Isabella. Me gusta todo de ti; no cambiaría nada de ti.

Isabella se miró en sus ojos verdes y se alzó un poco antes de dejarse caer, haciéndolo hundirse en su calor.

Los dos gimieron de placer, y comenzaron a moverse, despacio, con suavidad, pero pronto el deseo tomó las riendas y cabalgaron juntos hacia el éxtasis.

Cuando finalmente recobraron la noción del tiempo, Edward y Isabella bajaron para anunciar que iban a casarse. Todos se alegraron por ellos, y Esme lloró un poquito.

Una media hora después estaban todos sentados a la mesa para cenar, y Isabella se sintió tremendamente dichosa cuando miró en derredor. Esme, Alice, Jasper, T.J... Su familia. Luego, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hombre sentado junto a ella, en el hombre que pronto sería su esposo, a sus labios afloró una sonrisa.

—¿Y quién organizará vuestra boda, Isabella? —le preguntó Alice.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Edward—. Creo que sé qué es lo que le gustaría a la novia —añadió, dedicándole a Isabella una sonrisa lobuna.-Alice se rió.

—Bueno, desde luego el vuestro va a ser un matrimonio en el que no tendréis que preocuparos por nada; os entendéis tan bien, que casi da miedo.

—Ya era hora de se dieran cuenta que están hechos el uno para el otro —apuntó Esme.

—Mamá, cuando papá y tú os caséis... ¿podremos tener patos en la piscina? —le preguntó T.J. a Isabella, tirándole de la manga.

—Todos los patos que tú quieras —contestó Edward por ella.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Veremos —le dijo a T.J. con una sonrisa—. ¿Patos en la piscina? No sé, no sé, pero me parece a mí que estás aprovechándote de la situación, jovencito.

T.J. esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Pero es que nunca antes había tenido un papá.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de emoción.

—Y yo nunca había tenido un hijo —le dijo al pequeño—; y además dentro de poco voy a tener una esposa también. ¿Qué más podría desear un hombre?

Unas horas después estaban los dos en la cama, sus cuerpos desnudos abrazados el uno al otro, mientras T.J. dormía en el cuarto que antes había ocupado Isabella.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —le preguntó de pronto Edward a la joven mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Isabella alzó el rostro hacia él.

—¿Perdonarte por qué?

—T.J. debería haber sido tu hijo.

La joven apartó un mechón que había caído sobre la frente de él.

—Es mi hijo... a todos los efectos —contestó antes de besarlo, repitiendo las palabras que él había dicho hacía unas horas—. ¿Y cómo no iba a perdonarte? Tú me has perdonado cuando te he privado durante estos cuatro años de T.J.

—No sabías que era hijo mío.

—¿Lo crees de verdad? —inquirió ella, vacilante. Necesitaba estar segura.

Edward sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Isabella dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—No te haces una idea de lo que eso significa para mí.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él, curioso.

—Durante todo este tiempo he vivido siempre con la sensación de que nadie me creía —murmuró. Se quedó callada un momento—. Lo de Jacob no es verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió él, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

—Que yo lo llevara a la ruina y se suicidara por ello, ni porque tuviera amantes. Se suicidó porque el banco para el que trabajaba lo pilló robando. Había defraudado millones. Naturalmente el banco no quería que se supiera, por el impacto que habría tenido aquello en sus acciones y todo eso, así que lo ocultaron. Lo han ocultado durante todo este tiempo.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía Black haber fastidiado las cosas de esa manera? Lo había tenido todo: dinero, prestigio... y por encima de todo a Isabella.

—Supongo que por su cargo debió de tener tentaciones que no fue capaz de resistir —murmuró—. No era mala persona, pero a veces esas cosas pasan.

Probablemente habría sido la vergüenza y no tanto el sentirse culpable lo que lo había llevado a suicidarse. Sin duda no habría querido que la sociedad supiese lo que había hecho, no habría podido soportar las miradas de desprecio en el juicio e ir a la cárcel.

—Los meses que siguieron a su muerte fueron un verdadero infierno —continuó Isabella—. Había abierto Dios sabe cuántas cuentas en el extranjero para sacar los fondos del país. Ayudé al banco en todo lo que pude; embargaron la casa, los muebles, los cuadros... todo. Jacob debería habérmelo dicho; yo me habría mantenido a su lado.

Edward no tenía la menor duda de que lo habría hecho. Jacob había sido un cobarde. Se había suicidado y había dejado que su joven esposa afrontase el desaguisado que había provocado.

Ya pesar de todo... a pesar de todo no había oído de labios de Isabella una sola queja de él. ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Una santa?

—Una vez te dije que estaba convencido de que Jacob te valoraba por más cosas que por tu belleza —le dijo—, pero no estoy seguro de que supiera lo afortunado que era.

La joven sonrió.

—Gracias. La verdad es que no tengo resentimiento hacia él. Se portó muy bien conmigo.

Edward no replicó. Al fin y al cabo él le debía que la empresa de su familia siguiese existiendo. Sí, Jacob había desempeñado un papel importante en sus vidas, y por ello merecía ser recordado.

—No soy digno de ti —le dijo a Isabella en un murmullo—, de esta segunda oportunidad que me has dado.

—Cuidado, vaquero; estás hablando del hombre al que amo —le contestó ella con una sonrisa afectuosa, incorporándose sobre el codo.

Edward sonrió también, pero suspiró y bajó la vista.

—La primera vez que te vi, con sólo mirarte sentí que saltaron chispas. Te deseaba, y me gustabas muchísimo... pero fui un cobarde. En vez de enfrentarme al reto que representabas huí de ti porque temía esa pasión descontrolada que despertabas en mí. No hace mucho me dijiste que estaba ciego, pero creo que más bien soy un estúpido. Me casé con Victoria cuando no la amaba y encima te pinchaba en cada ocasión, diciéndote que ella era mucho mejor que tú.

—No eres un estúpido, y entiendo lo que viste en Vicky; era un encanto.

—Leal hasta la médula, ¿eh? —murmuró Edward acariciándole el cabello—. Una de las razones por las que me casé con ella fue para complacer a mi madre, para darle ese nieto que tanto ansiaba, pero la principal razón fue que ella no me hacía perder el control sobre mí mismo, como lo hacías tú. La verdad es que al poco tiempo de casarnos lamenté que no tuviera tu fuego, tu pasión —le confesó.

De algún modo admitirlo lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—Vicky también se equivocó; no debería haber aceptado tu proposición de matrimonio. Pero tampoco a ella le guardo rencor; lo estaba pasando muy mal, y tenía miedo.

—Te quitó al hombre al que amabas y aun así la defiendes... —dijo él, admirado.

—¿Cómo podría no defenderla? La quería, y me dio a T.J.

—Nuestro hijo —murmuró él, emocionado, mirándola a los ojos.

—Nuestro hijo —repitió ella—. Y ahora te tengo a ti, y tengo tu amor. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besarla, agradecido por tenerla a su lado. Isabella lo amaba más de lo que se merecía, pero durante el resto de su vida trataría de hacerse digno de ese amor.

Dos semanas después, muy lejos del bullicio de Seatle, Edward y Isabella estaban el uno al lado del otro en la playa, las manos entrelazadas. Ella estaba descalza y llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de algodón, además de un conjunto de pendientes, pulsera y colgante de plata que él le había dado como regalo de bodas.

Edward también estaba descalzo, e iba vestido con unos pantalones color crema y una camisa blanca.

No había invitados, ni padrino, ni madrina, ni damas de honor... sólo ellos, su hijo, un sacerdote y dos mujeres del pueblecito más cercano que habían accedido a ser testigos en la ceremonia.

—¿Se acerca una isla del Pacífico lo bastante a la boda de tus sueños? —le preguntó Edward a Isabella mientras el sacerdote se preparaba para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró, sonriente.

—Es la boda más perfecta que podría haber imaginado jamás —le contestó.

—¿Seguro que no echas en falta una iglesia, un montón de invitados, ni los regalos?

Isabella se rió.

—Créeme, conociendo a tu familia estoy segura de que cuando volvamos la casa estará llena de regalos —le dijo—. Aunque el mejor regalo ya lo tengo: os tengo a T.J. y a ti.

Edward tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la besó con ternura.

—Te quiero. ¿Te lo he dicho ya hoy?

—Sí, pero nunca me cansaré de escucharlo.

Edward se inclinó y tomó sus labios de nuevo. El sacerdote carraspeó, y por un momento Isabella creyó que Edward iba a ignorarlo, pero levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa y le dijo en un susurro:

—Luego seguiremos.

Isabella sonrió, y sonrió también a T.J., que estaba muy modosito a su lado.

—Queridos hermanos —comenzó el sacerdote—, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos personas; dos personas que se aman...

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora necesito de su ayuda a alguna que este interesada ya que quiero escribir una historia pero no soy buena para eso solo quisiera saber quien se ofrece a ayudame a que le de la forma y las palabra adecuadas.**

**Espero su respuesta y ayuda a esta pobre desesperada.  
**


End file.
